Another Diplomatic Mission
by The New Mandalord
Summary: The universe is trying to pull itself back together after the Geat Civil war. Aaron and Lara-Su head to Third Earth in order to make more diplomatic ties. Just another mission for the two worlds. WARNING:Smut.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

_Hi everybody, it's the New Mandalord. Your lord and master. I command thee to read this declaimer so that I don't get in trouble... again._

___First, for all the copyright nazis out there, I OWN NOTHING! Nathan, Zilch, Nada-a-thing concerning the Thundercats or Archie Sonic comics. Wish I could... but lets it face it, I can't. I already got in a fight with the show's creator. So lets not go through that again._

___So as you can see that I'm still going on the Thundercats fandom that I created. Meaning Lion-O is an Emperor, Cheetara is his Empress and very horny wife, and Tygra is very much dead. Seriously! I found his body and grounded it up into hamburger meat. Fuuko, and all those other Tichee fans out there, you really think those burgers were made out of beef?_

___Special thanks to Fuuko no Miko for reading and editing. _

_____So…without further ado, or in my case, further ranting on how I made people eat tiger burgers, I humbly present for your consideration... NOTHING BUT PUR UN-ALDULTERATED SMUT!_

_____I am going to Hell for this..._

* * *

It's like it had never been built before, and would never be built again. The secrets of its construction dated before the foundation of the Universal Republic, its' immense golden form was crafted by engineers' long dead, long before the Mandalorians ever mastered space flight.

The hull of the ship was many kilometers long, its' upper surface bristling with weapons and sensory domes, trailing directional vanes like feathers. Every surface was clad in solid armor plating made from Black Adamantium, and every angle was covered by more mag-hydro cannons, torpedo tubes and lancer batteries than any fleet in the universe could muster. Countless smaller crafts, repair crafts and unmanned scouts, orbited like supplicants jostling for attention, and the wake of the titanic engines seemed to churn the void itself with forces of its plasma fire.

This was the Capital, the always changing center of the universe. Bigger than any ship in the Universal Republic's endless Navy, and when it had to be it was a mobile battle station the size of a city that dwarfed any dry-dock and out gunned any battle-barge. It might have been the most powerful engine of destruction in the universe. Yet despite its' over militarized security, it was a symbol of peace and prosperity. A place where different xenos species could come together under one banner and peacefully work out their problems; even if it meant moving it over a rebellious planet.

At the moment, the Capital was not at war, but was there for a conflict just as bitter. The universe was just slowly pulling itself back together after the Great Civil war. It was hard enough to tell friend from enemy before the war, and now it was impossible. To rebuild the galaxies ravaged by the war, including the former Federalists, new alliances had to be made. This meant that other galaxies, or simple sectors, that were not a part to of the Universal Republic, had to be brought in to ensure the safety and longevity of the UR.

The Mandalore Republic is mainly in charge of this, because they took the least amount of damage and had the largest and strongest military in the universe. Their leader, Mandalord Aaron Wynne, is one of the creators and co-founders of the UR; so he does what the council tells him to do like a faithful dog. To anyone else, this would seem like a business trip to avoid like a critical disease. To Aaron, he sees it more as a romantic getaway.

Today the Mandalord and his lady, along with the Tsu'Chan Sixth Regiment acting as the standing royal guard, are heading towards the planet known as Third Earth. Little is known about the planet, but from the information captured by the numbers of spy satellites is that it is home to a species of sentinel animal species called Thunderians. The Thunderians are a mirror species to the Mobians – without the use of gene-bombings - along with Katachans and Imucandi Songye.

"Is this all the information that we have?" Aaron asked as he looked through the files of 'classified' information.

"From what we know, they're Tier six – borderline Tier Five. They might be a future asset – all depending." said the human councilor, Robert Maccabee.

"They have development teams that are dipping into nuclear fission," said Mobian councilor, Julie-Ka. "They also started mining plutonium."

"But they are still light years away from their space age, let alone space faring technology," said Robert. "We could accidentally culturally uplift them with new species, beliefs and technology. We could be doing more harm than good with this one."

"Did you think the same way when you wiped out the Xordas'?" said Julie-Ka.

"That was different!" Robert snapped, banging his fist on the table. "The Xordas' attacked Earth, murdering and de-evolving over eight billion lives, and in the process creating you Mobians –"

"And then you went out and wiped out their entire race, all the while keeping their technology in perfect tact."

Tension was growing at an alarming rate, so Aaron had to step in instead of taking his normal nap. "Robert. Julie-Ka. Please. We don't have to turn this into an international event. What the Xordas did was unforgivable, but the human's response was a full on war crime. Humans committed genocide on a galactic level, and looted whatever they could find. On the other hand, without that technology, the humans could not defend Mobius from the Black Arms. And how long would Mobius last without a major technology overhaul?"

"Not very," Julie-Ka said.

"If it makes everyone feel any better, Mandalore will go and slowly bring them up to speed." said Aaron. "All in favor?"

The votes were unanimous, and the meeting was adjourned.

* * *

The Forum is the gleaming heart of the Capital. It is located in the hundred kilometers wide stretch of the station, home to the various government offices of the Republic Council, as well as embassies for all of the species represented in the Republic. While the Magasins are home to most of the Republic's population and are considered livelier, the Forum is considered to be the province of Capital's most elite and powerful individuals.

The Commons are home to the majority of shops, living quarters, banks, market places, and the ever popular Helios's Café.

Sitting in a private booth, watching as different ships flew by, and resisting the urge to wave at them, was Lady Lara-Su; the Queen of Mandalore.

Lara-Su was a beauty that made heads turn twice her way; one would not think she had borne two children. She was covered in fine, soft fur in a dark red hue. Her violet eyes stood out from her face like sparkling gems and the bright pink hair that framed her face was pulled back into a bun held by two skews. The rest of her skin was a healthy peach tone. She stood astute and regal, her voluptuous frame enveloped in a bright purple kimono which was both humble and royal at the same time. It outlined her figure well without being vulgar, emphasizing curves and dips in all the right places.

"Sorry I'm late," Aaron came up from behind and kissed Lara-Su on her forehead. "Robert grabbed me after the meeting. Did I miss anything?"

Aaron was the kind of person that commanded authority by his mere presence. He was an imposing figure without being physically intimidating. He was trim and solidly built, the scars of war covering his torso and a bionic replacement had taken the place of his right arm, although it had the feel and function of a real one. Like all Mandalorians his eyes blazed a fiery red and his canines were prominent, but he otherwise could pass for a human being. His long, cascade of midnight black hair was kept held back by a quick ponytail which seemed to defy his royal status. He wore a navy blue kosode and hakama, a white shitagi, and a white haori. On his side were three swords that rarely left it: Mangetsu, Burakkuho-Ru, and Ino-Shikon XIII. Like his wife, he turned heads too, but for all completely different reasons.

"Just seeing the kids off," Lara-Su said, obviously annoyed that her husband, and their father, was not there to see his kids' first trip to Mobius to see their grandparent.

"Were they scared?"

"Mace was nervous, but tried to be a big man. Gemia-Su really wanted her daddy to be there." Lara-Su could see the guilt on Aaron's face, so she quickly tried to lighten the mood. "But they were extremely happy to see auntie Demi-Su."

"We can always rely on family," Aaron sighed. "Speaking of which, when are Zaps and Kitari supposed to be back from their second honeymoon?"

"About another week. But knowing your son; perhaps longer."

"Fuck," he grunted, rubbing his temples. "Zaps is much better than me at this council stuff. Granted all he has to do is cause an electrical charge, but still."

"The famous Mandalord the Resurrector cannot control the council, what a shock!" Lara-Su said in a fake shocked expression. "How could you possibly rule the military nation of Mandalore?"

"You can't control Mandalorians, darling." Aaron chuckled. "You can only make suggestions and hope the majority goes with it. The same goes for the council."

A waiter drone came by. Aaron ordered his coffee black, and Lara-Su ordered chi tea served cold. Aaron then rested his head on the table.

"We need a vacation." He groaned.

"Amen to that," said Lara as she re-adjusted her reading glasses. "Have you had any places checked out, or do you want a stay-cation?"

"Well I sort of…" Aaron chose his words carefully. "I kind of got shanghaied into a diplomatic mission."

"To where?" she asked, trying to mask her annoyance.

"A planet named Third Earth."

"Very original." She said.

"Well the inhabitances are on the verge of nuclear power. So the council thinks that they are of some importance."

"Inhabitance?"

"A species called Thunderians. Pretty much Mobians, just without the use of de-evolution."

"So you want me to go as well?"

"Well I wasn't thinking about it, but all right."

"Aaron, don't be a jackass." She leaned in to kiss him, and he did the same. It was long and tender, that was until several flashes, and a barrage of questions from eager reporters.

"Mandalord Aaron," one yelled, "is it true that Mandalore is advancing the YHWH battlesuits? And how long is it until the UR Troopers get a suit or two?"

"Lady Lara," Another reporter yelled. "Is it true that you are pregnant with another child?"

"Mandalord Aaron! What do you plan to do about System 23? Is it true that they are turning war orphaned children into soldiers? And is Mandalore supporting them?"

Suddenly, the reporters were broken up and pushed back by Mandalorians in green, black and gold mark III YHWH armor. They were also using weapons that were clearly made by the Tarmon gun family. Their guns are imposing heavy hitters that do not have large ammo capacity, but each of their shots packed a satisfying explosive punch. Their main philosophy is why need a barrage of bullets when it takes one to turn a charging psycho into a chunk smear of flesh? Pretty much, they are bastard guns, for bastard people. Perfect for the Sixth Tsu'Chan Regiment who are used to fast shock-and-awe tactics, but for now, they are serving as the stand-in royal guard.

"My lord and lady," a commanding officer stepped forward. From the golden X on his shoulder, he proved to be a captain. "We'll take care of these messy reporters for you."

"Just no casualties," Aaron ordered, "I've heard stories about how the Tsu'Chan Regiments have an extremely itchy trigger finger."

"Yes, sire!" he snapped to a salute and gave his warriors the same order. Fortunately, there was no need for anything oppressive. Once the reporters saw their armor's colors, they quickly left.

A little biology lesson about Mandalorians from Tsu'Cha – because of the location of Tsu'Cha, their melanochrome had mutated and no longer functions properly. Giving the habitants onyx black skin and blazing red eyes. Due to their modified skin, they are more resilient to injuries and their blazing red eyes allow them to see more in low light without the usage of technology.

The captain was no excuse as he took off his helmet. He as a bald man with the standard Tsu'Chan design - black onyx skin and blazing red eyes – but half of his face was cracked from severe wind damage, and a scar running up the other side.

"Captain Xavier Marks, reporting for duty sire!" from (omit this) the way he presented himself just showed Aaron and Lara that he was good at his job, but never took it seriously.

"Captain Marks," Aaron said in a stern tone. "In terms of diplomacy, under the rules of the New Geneva convention, we need to commander your regiment and ship."

"Yes, sire. We are already making the final preparations for the trip and are ready to leave any time you're ready."

"And the ship?" Lara-Su asked.

"We have dreadnought-class cruiser; the Destinies Ascension. It's located at main port Ajakis." Captain Marks snapped another salute and said, "With that said my lord and lady, we'll take our leave."

Dreadnought-class cruisers are the main cruisers in the Mandalorian Navy, and are also the most widely used and widely developed in the Republic. Cruisers are middle-weight combatants, faster than battleships, and more heavily-armed than frigates. Cruisers are the standard patrol unit, and often lead merchant frigate flotillas. Cruisers cannot land on medium or high-gravity worlds, but do possess the ability to land on low-gravity planets. Because of the amount of mag-hydro cannons, torpedo tubes, lancer batteries, and the occasional mass acceleration cannon, cruisers are ideal in any planetary assault.

The Destiny Ascension is a veteran cruiser, dating back when the Mandalord's army was comprised of merchant and stolen ships. During the war, it was outfitted with a new extra-galactic slipspace engine, a mag-hydro cannon, three sheva-nova tipped nuclear missile, and at least five oversized missile pods. Since the Destiny Ascension belonged to the Sixth Tsu'Chan Regiment, they decided to paint it the same green, black and gold that made them so popular.

On any given mission, the Destiny Ascension would be a strong force to deal with. But considering the times, and mission given, the best that the ship could do was shotgun-diplomacy – and that was a rarity all in its own.

The trip to Thundera and where they were now was going to take a day to a day and a half. To any battle-hardened Mandalorian, this wait was going to feel like a lifetime. Mandalorian ships have more operational discipline than human ships, but fewer personal restrictions; especially when their Mandalord is involved. The commanders run a tight ship, and they know that their subordinates need to blow off steam. Mandalorian ships, regardless of the size or class, have training rooms for exercise, combat simulators, and even full contact sparring. Whatever allows people work off their stress.

It's all supervised, of course. No one is going to risk an injury that would interfere with the mission. And it is a good way to settle grudges amicably… and earn a few credits on the side.

After throwing another Tsu'Chan into a cushioned mat on the other side of the training room, Lara-Su stood alone in the middle of the training ring. She wore a standard white karate gi, with a black belt tied around her waist.

Stretching her arms over head, she said: "Any other taker?"

A big Tsu'Chan pushed through the ropes and the others gathered to watch. "Pardon my language, my lady. But I'm going to rip you to pieces, ma'am," he grunted through clenched teeth.

Lara-Su sprang off her back foot and launched her entire weight behind her first strike. Her fist smashed into the man's wide chin. Lara's left hand followed and impacted the man's jaw. The man's hands came up; Lara stepped in, pinned one of the man's arms to his chest, and followed through with a hook to his ribs. That might have broken a few bones.

The man staggered back. Lara-Su took a short step, brought his heel down on the man's knee. Three more punches and the man was against the ropes. Then two of his comrades came in to drag him out of the ring.

"Next!" she snapped.

Three other Tsu'Chans moved in. One with a bent nose grabbed an iron bar. The referee tried to stop him, but Lara waved it off. She wanted the challenge.

Lara did not need to make some sort of complex plan this time. Three attackers at once – she had to take them out before they surrounded her. She might be faster and more flexible, but she did not have eyes in the back of her head or skin as hard as iron.

The man with the iron bar swung a vicious blow at Lara's ribs; Lara sidestepped, grabbed the man's hand, and clamped it to the bar. He twisted the bar and sprained of her attacker's wrist. Lara snapped a side kick toward the second man, caught him in the groin, crushing the soft organs and bruising his pelvis.

Lara pulled the bar free – whipping it and caught the third man in the upper arm, hitting him so hard the Tsu'Chan was propelled over the ropes.

"Hey Lara," Aaron barked. "Pick on someone your own size."

Lara looked at him and dropped the bar. The Tsu'Chans lay crumpled on the ground, either nursing their own wounds or completely unconscious.

"Are you volunteering, dear?"

Aaron, at the far end of the gym, strode towards the boxing ring. He was wearing his own gi, and had a black belt with a single white bar on it. He walked over to the wounded men on the mats and said,

"Medics are on their way."

He then turned his gaze to Lara, whose fiery gaze had not died down at all. "Picking on others to relieve your stress? That does not seem like a proper leader."

"Look who's talking!" she snapped. "Why don't you get in this ring, and I'll show you what real stress relief is like!"

Aaron cracked his knuckles and said, "Let's go then."

It did not help that Aaron and Lara-Su happened to be the best hand-to-hand combatants on the entire ship. Aaron had his reach, but Lara-Su had her flexibility. In the end, after nine rounds, the referee called it a draw. This left a lot of gamblers unhappy, but it did not quell Lara-Su's fire. After the match, Lara grabbed Aaron and said:

"You. Me. Tie-breaker. Our cabin. Now!"

All Aaron could make out was a, "Yes, ma'am."

Getting back to their cabin was just a big heated blur. They stumbled into their room, where it was dark – with the only light coming from the endless rift of slipspace – and the gravity much was lighter.

Aaron closed his mouth on hers, her instant reward for her actions. She willingly parted her lips, welcoming the assault of his tongue.

She pulled eager hands towards his face, frustrated that Aaron was working on the top haft of her gi. Laughing, he parted their lips only long enough to untie her black belt and toss it aside; and it took its sweet time reaching the floor. She climbed up her husband, yanking him back to her kiss. Straddling his hips, she ground her groin against his; letting him feel through his pants the hot wetness between her legs.

"My, my." He spoke between kisses and ridding her of her soaked panties. "I guess that was better than foreplay."

"Shut up, Aaron," she muttered against her lips, loath to part them for very long, "if you don't fuck me now, I'm going to have to hurt you."

He laughed and she gasped as he lurched suddenly backward. To her amazement, he gained his foot once again, without losing grip on her or parting their lips.

"Mmm, so strong," She purred, calmer now. "Is that why you encouraged me to fight you? So you don't pound me into a pulp?"

He chuckled, lowering them both into the soft blankets of the bed. "Mostly," he admitted, tumbling her onto her back so he could get out of his pants.

She scrambled to her knees before him, eager to help. "Only mostly? What's the other part?"

"Killing time."

She almost did not notice him taking off the top haft of her gi, as she was far too busy pulling down his boxers and freeing his cock. She had handled it a hundred times before, and every single time she was fascinated by it. Its warmth, its length and its hardness...a work of erotic art if she did say so herself. She felt her insides squirm with excitement, causing her to produce a raw moan from deep within her ripe chest. She bent her head, wanting to taste him.

She licked her lips, still staring at Aaron's awakening manhood. Slowly, she moved her fingers down the shaft, watching the soft organ became hard, and making her husband utter a sound of delight.

"Well," she said as she slowly pulled her hand back up the shaft, "we do have more than enough time to kill, don't we?"

Aaron groaned as Lara dipped her head and finally took the head of his cock into her mouth. He nearly jumped out of his skin. No mouth had ever felt so good on his erection! Even the scrape of her teeth as she struggled to swallow as much of it as she could, gave him sensations that made every inch of his body tingle!

He let her nibble and suckle for a good while, giving off a wolfish growl when she slid a free hand to cup and handle his balls.

"Ah, Lara!" he cried, pulling her away just as she was taking advantage of the sensitive underside of the head with her agile tongue. She protested, but he shoved her back into the bed, coming down atop her. "We can do more foreplay later," he promised, reaching down to grab his stiff cock, "But I need to be inside you."

"I thought you'd never ask," she purred, spreading her legs and canting her hips to a better angle.

He met her gaze, his voice teasing. "Would you like me to be inside you?"

"Yes," she said, without blinking. "I want you inside me. Fuck me, Aaron. Now!"

Gladly, he obeyed. With one, smooth thrust, he was inside her to the hilt. Despite his size and length, they knew they were a perfect fit.

Lara-Su gasped. They both froze for the moment, locked together. His mouth was pressed to the curve where her neck met her shoulder, his shoulders hunched over her lithe body. Her arms wound as tightly as possible around his neck, his arms twined beneath her back and around her waist.

Neither of them wanted to end this perfect moment of pure absolute bliss. Both squeezed their eyes shut, savoring the feeling.

But she had to move. She had to feel him. Rotating her hips, she gasped again as that huge cock ground against the soft walls of her channel. Once felt, she could not get enough, could not stay still. Neither, it seemed, could he. His breath came in gasps as he pumped his hips against hers, slowly and carefully. She wondered if he was being easy on her on purpose, or if he was struggling to maintain control. It did not matter. She wanted him out of control.

"Harder….Fuck me harder, Aaron," she breathed in his ear.

His whole body shuddered, his cock swelling larger. She groaned, catching his ear again, which made it repeat. She had found a sweet spot! Experimentally, she reached out with her tongue to trace the delicate tip of his ear. He growled, fingers clutching painfully at her buttocks. But she did not care about the last, because it was accompanied by firmer, longer thrusts from his cock.

"Yes," she hissed, sure her breath caressed his ear. He moved to pull his head away, but she clutched handfuls of his hair to keep him there. She liked this reaction and was not about to release him from it.

"Lara-Su," he groaned, using his hands at her hips now to slam her more firmly against his pumping groin.

She muttered into his ear, unconscious of the universe, uncaring. She suckled the lobe, delved into the recesses but – although he clearly loved it all – it seemed to be top that was the most sensitive.

He broke free, rearing up over her, ear out of reach. She grunted a protest, struggling to pull him back. They fought for supremacy, and he won, trapping her hands with his over her head. Not once during their marriage did he stop the rhythm of his hips.

Deprived of the distraction or his ear, Lara lost herself in the feel of his cock. He was so deep inside her! Surely he had punctured her belly, her chest! She was sure he would emerge in her throat soon. Oh, but it felt so good! The sweet pumping rhythm. The sound of two sweaty bodies slapping against one another.

"Aaron!" she cried.

She bucked. She arched. The scream of delight stopped in her throat as she spasmed beneath him. For that moment of ultimate bliss the whole world seemed to stop and every pleasurable sensation met its center in her wet, filled core.

He groaned, halting movement, allowing her to shudder into climax around him, pinning her hips with his, her hands with his, until she stopped writhing.

After several breathless seconds, she blinked up at him, sweat plastering her hair to her face and causing her fur to stick to her body. He grinned.

"Bastard," she spat, thrusting her throbbing groin against him, ready for the next round. "You have to come eventually."

"I will," he promised, pulling out and pushing back in slowly.

"I thought this was supposed to be a tie-breaker." She accused.

"It still is. And from your action, I won."

"You jackass," she repeated, this time with a shaky laugh.

"Lara-Su," he purred, releasing her hands and lowering himself to press chest-to-chest. His lips found hers, soft, sweet playing of lips and tongue. And his hips kept moving back and forth restlessly.

She let him lead, content to take what he gave her. And he gave so much! She came again, just as strongly and as blissfully as the first one. Then, on the third climax, he roared, slamming into her quivering pussy as he came.

Warmth flooded her, body and soul. Followed by an amazing, sated feeling she always looked forward to. She cuddled Aaron's weight atop her, smoothing his back as his breathing calmed. Presently, he chuckled. She gasped when he twitched his hips and she realized that not only was he still inside her, but he was still hard! After such a hard climax, any weaker man – regardless of species – would have been knocked into a coma.

Still smiling, he propped himself on his elbows so he could look at her. "Can I take a wild guess, and say that why you are so vicious is not because of stress, but rather you are in heat."

She grimaced, knowing her true delight showed in her eyes. "Possibly. No one has even bothered to ask. I hope I did not hurt anyone"

"Hmm." He kissed her lips. "You did. And therefore, you'll have to be punished for that."

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_So you thought you escaped my auther's notes at the top? FOOLS! You'll never escape!_

_As for other things, I'll go to the other "happy couple" in the next chapter. For now, just wait and comment if you like. I swear I won't send Nikolia or the Sixth Regiment after you if I don't like it... probably. _

_Aaron: So we're back?_

_Apparently._

_Lara-Su: And we're in a cross over?_

_Are you really so shocked? I mean you were in one about Code Geass. Let's just enjoy the moment while it lasts._

_Later!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:_

_____Hey guys, happy Saturday!_

_____So I decided to update this story every Saturday if I can. Sunday at the latest._

_____I'm also working on Umbra's Raiders, so it will explain the gap._

_____With that said, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Nikolia could have waited to see Lion-O. He was not under orders to report in immediately on his return, especially since the trip was over and done with quicker than he liked. Yet here he was, tired, annoyed, and specked with dried jackal blood, knocking on the outer door of Lion-O's suite.

WilyKit, Lion-O's current squire, and the empress's secret play thing, answered. The youth was a young woman and accomplished thief and soldier. But she was silent, a stress disorder brought on by the war. Perhaps that is way the empress enjoys playing with her; either to try to get her to talk again, or the fact that she knows that the mute cannot tell anyone.

"Lord Nikolia," the young wild cat greeted him with a smile.

"WilyKit." He nodded, glancing inside towards the closed bedroom door. "Is he here?"

She nodded and stepped back, giving Nikolia room to enter. From the slight shaking in her knees, and the unmistakable mating scent, Nikolia could tell that she just got up from her own adventures with them. She wrote, "But he might not come out for a while."

Nikolia rolled his eyes, shaking his weary head and, stepping inside. "They have to eat eventually."

WilyKit pointed to the tray set on the table by the door. "I was just about to see if they were hungry."

"Mind if I do it?"

WilyKit shrugged. "Nope." She turned toward a seat by the fireplace and a pile of mending.

As Lion-O's godson and personal hit-man, Nikolia was quite used to the couple's appetite. He went to the door, drew his breaths and slowed down his heart. He knocked on the door as he picked up the tray, but did not bother waiting before he opened it.

The room had changed very little in the many years that Nikolia had been Lion-O's right hand man. It was not the main bedchamber to the palace. That room was on the other side of the palace. This room, however, saw more use every a couple of months, when Lion-O's wife, Cheetara, went into heat. During that time, their normally active sex life was thrown completely out of proportion when Cheetara became nearly insatiable. The heat was a normal part of Thunderian biology.

When Nikolia stormed in, Cheetara lay sprawled in a sumptuous pile of blankets on the bed, head thrown back onto the pillows bunched beneath her shoulders and neck. Her straight blond spotted hair lay in ragged disarray about her, testament to the fact that they had been lovemaking for some time. Lion-O stretched on his belly between her legs, his hands sliding over her thighs, his mouth pressed to her sex. Nikolia, who had been in Lion-O's service since the death of his father and brothers, and had watched the two become a couple, judged they were at a lull, building up to the next climax. He watched overtly as he took the tray to a table along one wall.

Cheetara cracked her eyes open, then opened them wider when she realized who he was. Her smile was wide and inviting. "Lion-O," she purred, reaching down to lazily tangling her fingers in the red-mane atop her lover's head, "Nikolia has come to visit us."

The emperor grunted, taking one last lap of her juicy red folds before turning his head. He frowned, licking his lips.

"You're back soon." He twisted onto his side, pillowing his head on his wife's thigh. "Or has the wench caused me to lose track of time?" He barely flinched when she smacked the top of his head.

"No," Nikolia admitted, completely straight faced as he set the tray down. "I'm back early."

"What went wrong?"

"Nothing," Nikolia sighed, turning to prop his butt up against the edge of the table. "Rogue Jackals, as we thought."

"Bastards," Cheetara muttered.

Lion-O grimaced, cursing. "What happened?"

"I soldered all of the doors closed, then filled the room with poisonous gas. They were dead within seconds."

"And the blood?"

"I did not count on the reinforcements."

"Are you badly wounded?" Lion-O asked, noticing the binding on his left arm that Nikolia tried to hide under his sleeve.

Nikolia shrugged. "Not badly." The doctors had removed the shrapnel and patched the wound, proclaiming it would be as good as new in a fortnight.

Cheetara pouted, holding out her arms to him. "Come here, precious. Let me make it all better."

"Tempting offer, but I'll pass." Nikolia said, still being straight-faced and professional. He then put a small notice on the table, turned on a heel, and left the room; closing the doors behind him.

"Party pooper," Cheetara pouted, which just made her cuter.

"Every party needs one," Lion-O said, kissing the soft sections of his wife's beautiful neck. Unable to resist, he lowered himself to her toned belly and pushed her back down. Cheetara then stretched out between her welcoming thighs.

She was warm and fragrant, vestiges of what he was sampling earlier. Spreading his hand underneath her splayed thighs, he kissed the tender skin where her hip met her leg. Running his tongue down the crease between groin and leg until he nipped the under curve of her bottom. Taking his sweet time, he nibbled her flesh, tormenting her and himself by avoiding her sex, all the while deeply breathing in her edible, irresistible aroma.

He circled her sex, nipping lightly at the wet folds. She sighed, unconsciously angling her hips to give him better access. He smiled, skirting the little nubbin of nerves the peeped from under protective hood, to reach the fleshy lips below. His body actually trembled at the first taste of her. He rolled her flavor on his tongue like fine wine, slowly savoring every nuance. Carefully, slowly, he suckled the lips of her sex, drinking her in and making her beg for more.

She sighed again, sliding one leg up until her calf rested on his back, her thigh on his shoulder. He welcomed the pillow for his cheek as he angled his head to slide his tongue into her channel. He played there, exploring her folds and crevices with his tongue until he felt the impatient buck of her hips.

Smiling, he took her subconscious hint. He licked up, spreading her, until he found that hard nub and pressed firmly. She gasped, her hips rocking. Groaning softly, he sucked her clit into his mouth, nursing, teasing it with his tongue and teeth.

Her orgasm woke Cheetara from a hazy daze of colors and lights. She opened her eyes, and the minimal light did nothing to increase her gaze. But she could feel him. As the tremors in her body subsided, she felt his arms wrapped around her thighs, hand relaxed on her belly. His mouth – oh, that mouth! That was locked deliciously on her cunt, sucking her back into another…

Her back arched, her thighs struggling to close on the intense sensation. He growled, altering his hold so that those strong arms and hands kept her splayed as he continued to devour her.

"Lion-O," she begged, reaching down to clutch his mane.

He growled again, sinking his tongue as deep as it would go inside her, nodding so that his nose pressed and rubbed her clit.

"Ah, wait," she cried, writhing beneath him.

"Lion-O!" she screamed as her entire body undulated with agonizing pleasure.

He refused to give her any time to breathe, pausing only long enough to take a breath of his own before angling his head another way. This time he sucked her clit into his mouth and unwound one arm from her thighs so that he could sink two – possibly three – fingers into clutching her. She cried out, pounding his back, nearly doubling herself in half to clutch at his shoulders. But again, she didn't seem to be pushing so much as pulling. Pulling him to her, pulling him into her.

They fought like this forever, it seemed. She fought not to feel, not to soar, and he fought to make her quiver and scream. She was losing. Worse, she could not bring herself to care.

Finally, she lost all strength. He had depleted her to a trembling mass of muscle, sweaty fur, and wet tissues. She fell back to the fur, arms akimbo and legs splayed. Breathing hard, eyes closed, all she could do was lie at his mercy.

His attentions grew tender once again, acceding to the fact that there were just no more orgasms left in her. Smiling in the low light, he lapped up her juices, kissed the inside of each warm thigh, and then pulled away. She expected a comment, a confirmation of triumph, but none was forthcoming. He used a few moments to arrange her body into the warm curve of his, her strong buttocks nestled against his stomach, and his rock-hard cock trapped between her thighs.

"Are you already out of steam?" Lion-O whispered in her ear.

Somehow, Cheetara recovered at an alarming rate, gripping and rubbing Lion-O's manhood in-between her beautiful, wet legs. "Does this answer your question?"

Lion-O did not protest when she pulled away. She then lowered herself until she was face-to-face with his manhood. It was so big! How in the world was she able to fit that inside her body all of those years?

She had to get up on her hands and knees, her head bent over his lap. She took the long column of hardened muscle into both hands, barely able to span the width. Expanding her lips wide, she slid the head into her mouth.

"Mmmm," she hummed, finding his taste delicious. The width of him was always difficult to manage, but over the years she grew accustomed to his size.

He groaned, and she chanced a quick glance up to find his eyes shut, head dipped back. What a beautiful sight he was! She drew him out and lapped at the pleasing taste just under the head. He bucked, breathing catching. Experimentally, she did it again, delighted when he squirmed, clutching the blankets besides them! Oh, what fun! Wetting her tongue, she traced the entire head, squeezing the shaft with her hands.

"Yes." His hands found hers to force her to squeeze…. to slide up and down….when and where to apply pressure. She knew these lessons, all the while keeping the tip of his cock wet with her tongue.

"Divines! Tara, suck it. Suck it harder!"

She obeyed, her cheeks caving in. She gagged when he abruptly thrust up, but recovered quickly. She used her hands, realizing that she was simulating a pussy out of her hands and mouth to give him full enjoyment.

Cheetara then move to sit on his hips, straddling him somewhat. Before the lion could ask what she was up to she had trapped his erection between the softness of her breasts. She smiled and rubbed him in between her delectable bosom, up and down while sliding her tongue on it to keep its lubrication. Every now and then she would slide its angry head into her mouth and suckle lightly. Every drop of precum that spilled out didn't make it past her eager tongue. It was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen her do

"By the Divines!" How could this one cheetah drive him wild like this? She knew what to do, but the touch of her hands and feel of her lithe mouth, those teeth scraping his sensitive skin as she struggled to get as much of him into her throat as possible…

"Tara, stop!" he begged.

She did not listen. He had to lean forward and yank her head up with one hand, using the other atop her fingers to pump his seed from his cock. She watched, her tongue caught between her teeth, and he came harder at just the sight.

Roughly, he yanked that gorgeous mouth to his, fucking it with his tongue the way he fucked her with his cock. As he exploded like a geyser she moved to position her still throbbing wetness above him, her orifice sliding him into her so she could catch his warm seed, its eager muscles swallowing it.

She held his cock in between her legs until he was drained, and drenched.

Groaning, he fell back into the pillows, needing a moment.

On her knees beside him, Cheetara surveyed his body. Then, quietly, she got up and went to the bathroom. This time it was she who returned with the bowl and water to wipe him clean. If he was any judge, she took great delight in wiping him down. He made a mental note to let her bathe with him.

After returning the bowl and cloth, she climbed back onto the bed and onto his body. He enfolded her in his arms as she spread herself across his chest, her head tucked beneath his chin. For long moments, they lay quiet – she toying with a a lock of his hair, he stroking her hair and back.

Absolute bliss.

"I love you, Lion-O."

"I love you too, Cheetara."

With that, they passed out for an hour.

It was ten in the morning before they decided to get up and clean-up for the day. Today was a very important day for the Empire, in fact for all of Third Earth. A super-power known as the Universal Republic was going to welcome them amongst their ranks. Meaning they would receive trading rights with other, more technological advance species, and maybe earn their place amongst the stars.

While Cheetara was taking a shower, and maids – without questions – cleaned up the room, Lion-O read the letter on the tray. It was a report on the situation in Medica from Pumyra. He could tell from the pheromones she sprayed on the notice, and the lipstick kiss mark on the page.

With that aside, he looked down and assessed the damage. Turns out there were minor coups, and Lion-O has to be there to keep the loyalists faith and quell any form of rebellion.

Why today of all days?

"Something wrong, love?" Cheetara snuck up from behind. She was still wet from her shower and completely unashamed about walking around in the nude.

"Just a coup in Medica." He sighed. "Pumyra says I need to be out there to restore faith with the people."

"Mmmm," she purred. "Are you sure she didn't just say that just so she can have you all to herself?"

"She would never lie about something this urgent." Lion-O hesitated. "I'll leave you in charge of the diplomatic talks with whichever official this Universal Republic sends."

"I suppose it is a blessing that Katerina is in the capital as well. She knows the political game more than I do. And she can keep Nikolia in line."

"Just behave yourself."

"I won't make any promises," she smiled. Lion-O then kissed her on the lips. "Just stay safe, my love."

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_So I had to break Lion-O and Cheetara out of Fuuko no Miko's dungeon, again. Long story. Rather not go into it. Almost lost a few fingers._

_Lion-O: Hey, I almost lost a different appendage._

_Cheetara: And I'll never look at an arm rest the same way again!_

_Cry me a river you babies._

_Later!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi Everybody, The New Mandalord is back, for now._

_Listen, I know that there are some things going on with the site and if push comes to shove then you can find me on AdultFanFiction under the pen name of The_God_Mandalord. Now you have no choice but to bow down to me!_

_As for the despute between Lichee and Tychee fans, just cool it! Tychee, you won in the show, and Lichee you have fanfiction. So just calm down, have a few beers, and relax._

_Okay, so back to the story, this is a very strong M chapter, so beware. _

_Read, review, and enjoy._

_Editted by Fuuko no Miko._

* * *

Lara-Su sighed, rubbing her cheek against Aaron's chest. Her breath lightly caressed his nipple. The damn thing hardened just from that! As for his cock? Unless he had just pulled it out of her – and not always then – it had been constantly hard for the entire trip.

He felt her smile against his skin…watched her hand extend from its old scars on his sternum to flatten against his ribs. Delicately, she traced his tone muscles, finding some very old scars that had faded over the years and were barely noticeable unless seen up close. She them moved her hand over Aaron's bionic right arm. Feeling the soft vibration of moving circuits and the cold feel of metal.

"Good morning, my lord." She said, the sleepy rasp to her voice yanked at his lower spine.

Aaron did not respond right away. All he did was smile and held her closer. "Good morning, my lady."

Her hand trailed down her stomach. "How much longer do you think we have until we get there?"

"At least another hour or so," His cock jumped when she extended one elegant finger to trace the very tip. "Have any ideas on what to do in that time?"

She raised her head, slightly shocked. "I think I have an idea."

He reached for the hair behind her ear, using it to pull her face down towards him. "Then greetings are rarely in order."

He kissed her, amused when her attention wandered from her question to their tongue-tangle.

Lara then broke away, leaving Aaron high and dry. "We might want to get up and clean ourselves."

She rolled off the bed and went looking around for her clothes. She had a certain sway in her hips and a bounce in her breasts that tempted Aaron to the edge.

"Gods! Give me strength!"

Aaron leapt off the bed and charged at Lara, grabbed her, and then pinned her against the window.

"I didn't realize that I was tempting you that much."

Aaron's mechanical hand slid over her ass, squeezing her cheeks like ripe melons. "You have no idea!"

His thumb trailed down the crack of her ass, delving into her. His fingers slid around until two of them slipped into her warm, still damp center; causing her to moan louder and louder with every subtle increase in speed. His other hand snaked his way up her belly and grabbed one of her breasts, making her scream as he kneaded her and pinched the nipples. Her back arched at the sheer ecstasy of having him completely dominate her.

He adjusted, and the fingers left her soaking core. She groaned at the loss, only to gasp and flinch when his palm cracked against her ass. She froze, staring out at the endless rift before her. The same hand smoothed over the sting. She had just relaxed when he slapped the other side.

She squealed when he pressed against her, effectively trapping her between him and the window.

"Please…. Aaron, someone will see us!"

"Please, Lara, who will see us?" Aaron said, breathing heavily on her neck as he rammed his stiffened manhood into her, eliciting a squeal of surprise and delight. "This isn't like Castelhanos." He pumped harder and faster into her. "No matter how much you yell and scream, no one can hear you!"

Smothered by his body, Lara-Su tried to squirm. She gasped when he dug the fingers of one hand into her hair and yanked her head back. Lips brushed her cheek. All at once, Lara's body tightened and trembled.

"Aaron!" she moaned

"Yes," he hissed, pushing back. "You – love – it –rough!"

She scrambled to comply, crying out when he spanked her again, clearly showing no signs of stopping. Not until her backside was aflame. Then, with a harsh cry of his own, he slammed his cock deep into her dripping depths. She screamed, the pleasure-pain far too intense to contain. Instantly her body convulsed, her mouth gaping as she struggled to gulp a breath as he filled her. The position put a whole new meaning to deep! Aaron let go of her hair, and her cheek pressed up against the glass as tears unconsciously rolled down her face.

"Gods!" she gasped, clutching and panting. "Aurora, yes. More, please!" It hurt, but oh, what a hurt! "Yes!"

He pulled out, and then thrust hard back in. She could not stay still. Her hips canted to the side, finding a delicious angle were he rubbed in another new spot. The next time he shoved forward, she threw her hips back at him. They both gasped as she managed to take just a little bit more of him.

"Fuck," he muttered, pressing his forehead to her spine. She shoved back again, and he growled, catching her hips. "Stop moving or I'll come!"

"Yes!" she cried, pushing back again.

"Gods! Give me strength!" He reared back, and she chanced a glance over her shoulder, just to watch that hair slide behind him, his eyes closed, his face tight in concentration. He caught a firm grip of her hips and set the motion, almost himself using her body. And she was a more than willing tool. She spread her thighs and pushed back, furiously matching his rhythm.

She spiked with a scream, and he growled, fucking her through her convulsions so that the orgasm never quite ended. She cried and clutched and moaned, quite sure she was in agony but feeling nothing but ecstasy.

When she could take no more, he came, filling her with his hot, wet warmth.

He was not finished. Propelling her backwards with a push, he fell atop her. Eagerly, he pushed her long hair aside to devour the sensitive skin at her neck. She shuddered, the wash of pleasure a surprise after such a release. He lapped and nipped at every inch of her back, down to the cheeks of her ass. She wiggled when he bit her there, groaned when he slapped her, and screamed when he used his metal hand.

Why did that feel so good?

She buried herself in the floor, yelped when he fell heavily beside her and flipped her body so that she was cradled in his curve. He tucked her top thigh onto his hip, spreading her, and then guiding his cock back into her. Again he drove her until she sobbed with release.

When he finally crashed onto the floor beside her, she snuggled against his side. Her cheek pressed to the hard tone muscles of his chest, her shoulder tucked neatly under his arm. Her breasts pressed against him and her leg thrown over his, she had never felt more at peace… and more in love.

"I love you." She murmured as she slowly slipped into sleep.

* * *

The Destinies Ascension was now within orbit of Third Earth, and most of the Sixth Tsu'Chan Regiment was ready at their posts in the shuttle bay. The Tsu'Chans' were either polishing their armor until it glowed or could see a person's reflection in it. Some worked on the engines of Tortoise drop shuttles, to make sure nothing would happen on the trip through the atmosphere. While others worked on cleaning or modifying their guns; with any hope, they will never need them.

As the elevator door opened, they all dropped what they were doing and snapped to attention. Aaron was the first to step off; fortunately they decided that going in there in the nude would not make a good impression… though it might make a lasting one.

Aaron wore a three piece suit. Black pants, black coat, and white undershirt with a black tie. His shoes were also black and polished to the point of glowing. He still had his three swords on his side.

Lara-Su wore a long, silk black dress that accented her well-defined figure and complimented her husband's attire. It had the air of being regal yet the feel of being comfortable. It also didn't hurt that it made her look very fetching. On her side was her own personal sword named Joka. That sword had personal history for Lara, and, just like Aaron, it rarely left her side.

Aaron looked at his warriors with hidden pride. "Captain Marks!"

"Yes, sire!" the captain stepped forward. Anti-material rifle on his back and a loaded bandolier looped around his chest and belt.

"Is everything prepared?"

"Tortoises are prepped, fueled, and ready to go. All we need is your say, and we can go."

"Good." Aaron smiled. "Let's go!"

* * *

_Author's Notes_

_Well I've decided to nickname this relationship Laaron. What do you think?_

_Aaron: I like it. Short simple. And could actually be a real person's name._

_Lara-Su: I thought we were going to stay away from the pet names._

_It was Fuuko's idea. Can't piss off the editor, or you'll end up in the dungeon again._

_Lara-Su: I actually liked it. It was pleasant and had a lot of fun toys._

_Aaron: Most of which you broke._

_Lara-Su *sly smirk*: Not on purpose... for the most part._

_Later!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:_

_____Hey guys, happy Fathers day to all of the dads reading._

_____Just one question, why would you allow your kids to read this?_

_____Eh, what are you gonna do?_

_____Read, enjoy, and review everybody!_

* * *

Nikolia gave off a frustrated sigh as he walked down the hallways back to his quarters. Closing off one nasal way, he snorted out a small wad of fabric and then did the same to the other. The last thing he wanted was to end up in their bed, so he had to take special steps to prevent it.

Like most Thunderian women, when Cheetara was in heat, she literally breathed sexuality. During the weeks of her heat, she could not get enough of it and she had to take it where she could get it. Lion-O was more than aware of this and, like most men, welcomed the help. Although they were a race with more sexual stamina than most, even a male Thunderian could not always completely satisfy his mate during this phase. Most did not even try.

Fortunately, Nikolia was not a Thunderian and luckily neither was his 'mate.' Though they had a fairly active and healthy sex-life, they knew when to give each other some space. Although neither of them was spared from Thunderian women's heat. After one fateful night that either one regretted or trade away, Nikolia learned two things: one, that Katerina was secretly bisexual. And two, that he needed to update his security.

As he entered his quarters, he noticed that it was quieter then he normally liked it. Maybe it was due to exhaustion, or the fact he was surrounded in a familiar setting, or it might have been age, but he did not feel as on edge as he used to. But as he was kicking off his boots, he quickly found out that he was not alone.

Nikolia turned around as saw his little fifteen month old daughter, Sophia, stumbling towards him.

"Come here, honey," Nikolia said as he kneeled down and held out his arms. "Come to daddy."

The infant walked to her father on wobbly legs, eyes with blue irises wide and wondering as Nikolia encouraged her on. He caught her before landed on her cute little face.

"That'a girl. Daddy's got you." He said as he picked his smiling daughter up. "You'll be walking in no time."

"Let's hope you don't teach her how to throw knives or jump off roofs." said an older female voice.

Duchess Katerina Angelucci is Nikolia's wife, lover, and equal. Considered to be the voice on humanity on Third Earth, she is one of Thundera's most powerful individuals. Her words alone are enough to send the minor human population into a frenzy that could build an empire within years, or destroy an enemy nation within months…. Also she was hotter than a summer day on the sun's surface did not hurt with good public relations.

She had wild, cascading, fiery red locks that descended to the back of her legs. Soft tendrils of it framed her cherubic face. Her eyes had the colors of sunset, the mixture of reds, browns and golds dancing in them with passion and underlying mischief. Her nose was pert, her lips full and ripe, inviting anyone who would look upon them to dare a kiss. Her well-endowed body was just as enticing to anyone who would pass a glance at her, that Nikolia had more than once reminded a guard or two, and not subtly, that she was married to him and it was staying that way.

"Relax," Nikolia snickered. "I won't teach her that."

"What a relief."

"Not until she's four."

"Nikolia!" she snapped, and somehow mixing annoyance and humor at once. "I was just about to put her down for a nap, and now you gave her ideas."

"Then that will make for some pretty interesting dreams." He chuckled as he rocked his little Sophia to sleep. After putting Sophia down for her afternoon nap, Nikolia could clearly see the irritation in Katerina's expression. "You do know I was just kidding."

"And you do know that I don't like it when you kid like that!"

"She's gonna have to learn it eventually."

"Who says that she has to learn it at all, Nikolia." She snapped. "Nik, this is peace time. She doesn't need it."

"Well I beg to differ." He said stern and cold. "I'm not going to teach her how to throw knives or break someone's neck; just enough so that she can protect herself when and if the time comes. What she does with that is her own accord."

Katerina looked at him very annoyed, but it was her cute annoyed face. She had her hands on her hips that were cocked, and fire in her eyes, which he still found rather adorable. "You do realize that this will be the only time you win against me in an argument."

Nikolia leaned closer to her, just hovering over her lips. "And I'm enjoying each and every second of it."

With that, they kissed; sweetly and tenderly. "Mmm," she hummed, pulling him close and wrapping a leg possessively around him. "Did I ever tell you that I adore your lips?"

"You could mention it more." He smiled, nuzzling her neck, enjoying the feel of her velvet skin. He rocked with her as his hands ran up and down her beautiful curves. "And I enjoy this even more."

Suddenly, and almost thankfully, there was a knock at the. After a quick clean-up, Nikolia said, "Enter."

WilyKat's head popped in. From the misshaped pattern in his fur, and minor bags under his eyes, showed that he was still not used to Bengali's old position and his sleep was suffering because of it.

"Duchess Katerina," the young wild cat said. "Emperor Lion-O needs to speak with you."

Xavier Marks stood above a lake of fire, waiting to let his mentor burn.

What was left of Kor'ta Kaiden's corroded armor was chained to a pyre-slab along with his half destroyed body. Lava spat and bubbled beneath it, wafts of flame igniting in it before being consumed, only flaring to life again in another part of the molten flow. The black marble of the pyre-slab reflected the lava's fiery glow, the veined stone cast in reds and oranges. Two thick chains were piston-drilled to one of the short edges, and the rectangular pyre-slab hung down long-ways. Beskar covered its surface, so the pyre-slab would be impervious to the magma heat. It would take Kaiden on his final journey the heart of Mount Saladin.

Inside the vast cavern of rock, Marks recalled the slow and solemn procession to that great volcanic peak. Over a hundred warriors, marching all the way from the very few space elevators, nicknamed the Tower of Fire, had made the pilgrimage. The mountain was immense, and tore into the fiery orange heavens of Tsu'Cha like the tip of a broken spear. Ash drifts had floated from the crater at its peak, coming down in slow, grey swathes.

Saladin was at once a beautiful and terrible sight to behold.

But there were no pyroclastic fury; no belligerent eruptions of rock and flame this day, just lamentation as the mountain took back one of her children: a Tsu'Chan, a Fire-born.

A hard nudge of his shoulder, and Marks was awake with his hand on the grip of his pistol. Two-hundred twenty-two years as a Mandalorian warrior, and his skills had never dulled.

When his eye opened, so did his heads-up display. His vitals, shield integrity gauge, ammo counter, motion tracker, grenade counter, friend-or-foe radar, maps and tactical information, and personal apps all flashed on at once and neatly put themselves in their correct sections. What he did not count on was Mandalord Aaron staring him right in the face.

"Sire!" he moved his hand off his weapon and snapped a quick salute.

"Are you all right, son?" he asked. "You passed out right when we entered the atmosphere."

"Yes, sire. I'm sorry, sire. I tend to pass out caused by the compression."

What Marks really meant to say was that he was actually asleep. The last thing he wanted to tell his regiment is that he was lazy. Truth is, one never dreams when they're passed out. It feels more like a shot of alcohol followed by an ass kicking; which is what he might receive if he did not get his act together soon.

The stillness of the ship quickly told him that they were on the planet, and his warriors were awaiting their orders.

"Warriors!" he spoke to them over COMMs, "I know that you have all trained for close-quarter fire-fights on the fire fields of Tsu'Cha since you were mere children. But today is not one of those days.

Today, we have to leave a good impression on our guests; we are representing Mandalore. Keep your lines straight, poster good, and weapons holstered." The doors of the ship opened, and Marks took his position at the front. "You are warriors of Mando'a! Act like it!"

Eighty-five Mandalorian warriors left the three Tortoises. A stream of green, black and gold covered the landing platform. The fourteen from Mark's made two single column lines, and snapped into position. Marks walked in front of Aaron and Lara-Su, posing as their bodyguard, but he was the first to see what deadly traps this planet had to offer.

A female cheetah stood before them with her own personal army of guards. Compared to the abnormal and huge appearance of her guards, the cheetah had a well-proportioned figure. She was a very tall, slender woman with long blond hair with spots on it that fell past her waist with shorter locks of hair framing her face down to her chin, an hourglass figure, a high forehead, and crimson eyes. that had long, voluminous lashes.

She wore a red silk blouse that outlined perfectly the shape of her endowments. The sarong was well-fitted, with the green symbol of their royal symbol adorning it, but in certain angles and movements it would expose her long, shapely legs, She wore those a white cape and the high heeled matching pumps.

"Greetings, Mandalord Aaron," she said as she bowed to them. "I am Empress Cheetara. On behalf of my husband, I welcome you to Third Earth."

A faint glimmer in her eyes, and small smile, told Marks that this was not going to be a normal diplomatic mission.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_So no smut this time around. _

_And none for the next chapter._

_Just thought I should warn you._

_Later._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi Everybody, it's The New Mandalord!_

_So just like so many TC fans, I saw episode 26 and liked it._

_One thing I want to address is the whole Pumyra thing. Really, when you think about it, and I'm sure that the LiMyra fans are gonna linch me for this, but I could see her turning traitor from orbit!_

_Brash, speratic, and impulsive nature aside, once Pumyra joined the group the Thundercats seemed to be running into Mumm-Ra more often. Not like in the past where it would be that the TC and Mumm-Ra happened to meet up at one place, but that Mumm-Ra started to track them. So Pumyra was his tracking becon._

_Another thing, reguarding the fans who believe that they found the deus ex machina that can convert her back, keep this in mind: SHE'S ALREADY DEAD! If that is possible, those emotions will go back to her original form, which is dead, and her body will either be an empty vessel or worm food. If FMA tuaght me anything, it is that when things die then they die and if you try to play God you loose an arm and a leg and a body._

_Last thing is, how the hell could she do it? I mean literally! How could she do it with Mumm-Ra? He's either a small piece of decaying jerky, or two storries tall. The sheer mechanics are just mind bottling!_

_With that venting aside, do everything in your power to get a season 2 of TC. And those who refuse to sign, I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!_

_Read, enjoy, and review_

* * *

The welcoming banquet, held in the grand ballroom of the castle, had no equal. The forty-foot ceiling had been transformed into the night sky, and the stars were like a mirror image of the outside. Aaron and Lara-Su figured that this was Thundera's attempt to impress them with their own technology.

About halfway between the floor and the ceiling, musicians floated on what looked like fluffy white clouds, but neither of them could see what held them aloft. Traditional dining room tables have been replaced with innumerable stuffed sofas and chairs, some surrounding fireplaces, others situated around fragrant flower gardens or ponds filled with exotic - and rather alien looking – fish, so that people can eat and drink and do whatever they pleased in the utmost comfort. There was a large tiled area in the center of the room that served as a multi-purpose stage that may be used as a dance floor, or a stage for performers who would come and go, or simply another spot to mingle with the flamboyantly dressed guests.

But the real star of the evening was the food. Tables laden with native delicacies lined the walls. Everything one could think of, and things one have never even dreamed of, lay in wait. Whole roast – whatever their version of cow and pigs and goats – turned on slow moving spits. Fortunately every single door and window was open so the hall was not flooded with smoke. Huge platters of fowl stuffed with savory fruits and nuts beckoned to be tasted. Ocean creatures drizzled in sauces or begging to be dripped in spicy concoctions were in great abundance. Countless cheeses, breads, vegetables, sweet, waterfalls of wine, and streams of spirits that flickered with flames filled every single table .

Aaron's appetite had returned with his new feeling to be a good guest. To be honest, he hated these events. Standing around and watching rich pricks jack each other off was not his thing. But he always loved the free food, so he was famished.

"I want to taste everything in the room," Lara-Su told him.

Lara smiled as she saw Aaron trying to read her expression, to figure out if she had some kind of deviant behavior behind it.

"Then you'd better pace yourself," he said.

"Okay, no more than one bite of each dish," she said.

Their resolve was almost immediately broken at the first table, which had twenty or so soups, when they encountered a creamy pumpkin colored brew sprinkled with slivered nuts and tiny black seeds.

"I could eat this all night!" Lara exclaimed, but she didn't. There was still so much more food to try.

Faces appeared, names were exchanged, pictures taken, and kisses brushed on cheeks. Apparently these different species had never seen an interspecies marriage, because several people came up to ask them different questions compared to the species; most of them revolved around were hushed questions on what the sex was like.

Aaron and Lara made no effort to find company but were constantly sought out. They were what no one wanted to miss at the party. They acted delighted, but had very little to zero interest in these pompous, rich bastards. They were only distractions from the diplomatic meeting.

Aaron saw Captain Marks and a few of his warriors scanning the party from the outskirts. Some were brave enough to enter the fray and come out with platters of food. He guessed the entire regiment quickly grew tired of their instant meals when (out with this) compared to the delicacies the party had to offer.

Using a simple split-up tactic, Aaron and Lara-Su were able to slip outside onto one of the many balconies. Looking over, they could see that each one ((-what is this each one referring to exactly?) was made into small camps for the Tsu'Chans. They were eating, getting drunk off the spirits, singing drinking songs, and swapping old war stories. From what the couple could tell, their bodyguards were the only ones enjoying this party.

This balcony was empty though, minus a small table that held twenty crystals tiny stemmed wine glasses filled with some sort of clear liquid in them and a human who was enjoying an evening smoke.

"Had your fill already, your highnesses?" asked the man. He asked with such bluntness in his voice, that it was hard for Aaron and Lara not to like him.

"I'm ready for more, actually!" Lara exclaimed, leaning on the marble railing.

"Bureaucracy like this usually makes our stomachs sour," Aaron said. "Though we do respect the fact that your country is pulling out all of the stops for us Mister….."

"Nikolia Angelucci, at your service," he shook the Mandalord's hand, He then noticed Lara taking a whiff off the liquid in the glass. "I wouldn't drink that, Lady Lara. Some of your warriors learned it the hard way."

She then looked over at the other, closure, balconies. Seeing that some of their soldiers were doubled-over the railings. "They thought it was alcohol, and tried to make a drinking game out of it. Don't think one made it over one gulp."

Lara put two and two together. "You mean this will make use throw up?"

Nikolia then started to laugh hysterically. "What did you expect? Of course it will! So you can keep eating!" in between laughs he said "Everyone who wasn't born with a brain cell is doing it! How else would you have any fun at a feast? Instead of, you know, not over eating at a party."

Aaron was speechless. During the rebellion, they barely had enough to eat. Sometimes they go months at a time maggot rice and dirty water. But the fact these species gorge themselves, just so they could throw it back up and repeat the process was just disgusting!

Lara-Su tossed the liquid over the edge and smashed the glass on the hard marble. Like some how it was the glasses fault for holding such a taint liquid.

"Come on, Lara, let's dance."

Music filtered down from the clouds as Aaron led Lara away from the balcony, and the poisoned table, unto the dance floor. They only knew a few dances from home, some that would require a good amount of room, or where were they were grinding up against each other in an almost provocative way. But since the music was slow and almost dreamlike, the waltz seemed the best option. Aaron pulled Lara into his arms and they moved in a small circle with practically no steps at all. They could've been dancing on a pie plate, and no one would have been able to tell the difference.

Other than the music, the banquet hall was quiet. Every now and then there would come some sort of cheer coming from one of the Tsu'Chans. When someone tried to hush them, the alcohol would kick in, and they would say things like, "Go shush yourself!" or "Suck it, you shabuir!" This would leave the more sober one to step in and keep from another skirmish from breaking out.

Aaron spoke in a strained and tired voice, but he clearly enjoyed what he heard. "Sounds like our warriors are making themselves at home."

"They're just showing these beasts some Mandalorian hospitality."

"I guess you're right."

The music ended, and the couple slowly splint away.

"So here is the happy couple," Cheetara had finally made her appearance. This time she wore a beautiful purple gown that did highlight her assets, but did not draw attention to the like her previous outfit did. "I apologize for not being the most gracious host. We barely talked business since you arrived."

"No worries," Aaron said. "We're here for a week. So we have plenty time to deal with boring as hell business."

"I suppose you are right." She said. "By the way, you two have lovely moves. I can't wait to see them put to other things."

Cheetara gave them a small wink, and then walked away. She had a certain sway in her hips that Aaron was far too familiar with.

As she sauntered away, the cheetah looked over her shoulder, catching the Mandalord and his lady giving her an odd look. She turned her head after giving them a smile, making sure her hair swayed provocatively with the movement of her hips.

She had been watching them all night with great interest. Cheetara had found the Mandalord Aaron quite fetching with his long, dark hair that looked like it would slip like silk through her fingers should he be ensconced between her thighs….and his wife, the Lady Lara Su was a whole different alluring creature. She was part animal like she was, her pink fur looking soft and supple to the touch. Tara could almost feel it against her own should she get that luscious body come in contact with hers.

Damn it to hell with her heat…she murmured as she fanned herself. That they had to come in the wrong time of the year was like a silent torture to her. Where the hell was her emperor when she needed him?

Later that night, Aaron and Lara-Su retired to their personal quarters. Something that they did not talk about was the cues that Cheetara were giving them during the night.

The subtle licks of her lips, the fire in her eyes, and the lustful smiles….the way she had munched on a fresh peach while the three of them were conversing about trade relations while crossing her legs and flashing them her thigh for but a second. She had let the juices of the fuzzy fruit drip on the side of her chin and had wiped it with a finger before inserting into her mouth and sucking on it.

Then of course that was followed by the cherry she had licked suggestively before popping it in her mouth as her eyes shifted from Lara to Aaron, and vice versa, in the middle of talking of something neither him nor Lara could remember because of the visuals the young empress had been providing.

"All I'm saying, Lara, is that this empress might be nuts." Aaron said as he sat on the end of their king size bed. "The sooner we can get this deal done, the sooner we can enjoy this get away.

"You say that like it is a bad thing!" Lara-Su said from the bathroom.

"Hey, if she was there after Electra's death, you know… maybe…"

"Did you see how she was looking at you? She was completely undressing you with her eyes!"

"ME?" Aaron snapped in disbelief. "You should've seen the way she was eye-fucking you, my love. I could smell her raging hormones from ten feet away. I swear to the Gods that she was ready to take you down in the middle of the banquet hall and make you scream her name."

"Really?" Lara pondered on this before speaking up. "You know she's pretty hot for a cat..."

Aaron slapped his palm on his forehead. "Now who is the crazy one, love?"

He turned to the bathroom and saw Lara-Su standing in the doorway wearing next to nothing. A small black see through nightgown ran with her curves down just to the top of her thighs. There was nothing to cover her breasts. A small amount of black lace wrapped around her waistline, and was connected by small black straps to similarly colored stockings that covered her long curving legs.

"What's the occasion?" he asked.

"Nothing," Lara said as she strutted towards the bed. "Just thought that cheetah gave you some ideas."

"Just that I should watch what I drink, love." He pulled Lara on top of her. "As for right now, I just want to hold you."

"You know, you do spoil the moments."

"I try love. I try."

* * *

_Author's Notes_

_Well guys, I figure leaving you here for now._

_I'm going to the Dominican soon. Leaving on the 21 and back on the 26 or 27._

_Aaron: So sun, sweat, and hot babes for us!_

_Lion-O: I'm game!_

_Cheetara: Well they do have nude beaches there, so I'm in too._

_Lara-Su: You'll create the first country wide-some. Fine by me._

_To everyone in the Dominican, I do apologize._

_Later!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everybody!_

_The New Mandalord is back from the Dominican Republic, and I learned a few things:_

_1. Brush up on your spanish, italian, french and german,_

_2. DON'T DRINK THE WATER!_

_3. Just because you can wear a speedo, does not mean you should. SO! MUCH! HAIR!_

_So, anywho, I'm back and giving you two chapters because 6 & 7 are relatively short._

_Be sure to review. Reviews = ideas and Ideas = better chapters!_

* * *

Chapter 6

Aaron wandered through an unnamed city, unarmed and in clothes that were covered in grit, grim, dried blood, and other things that were completely undescribable. He was searching, but he was never sure what for. Looking through the windows in the prefab buildings he could see that they were all empty. A city which was once home to hundreds of civilians now sat like a ghost town baking in the sun.

As he ventured deeper into the city the quality of the buildings quickly began degrading. He could tell there had been a battle, but the evidence for the most part wasn't made of bullet holes and blast marks, although there were a few. Mostly he noted that several of the buildings seemed melted, not by heat but by some kind of chemical or acid. Continuing down the vacant streets he swore he noticed shadowed figures staring at him through the windows, but they vanished when he turned to face them. He reached a crossroads, somewhere in the heart of the city.

"Aaron…" A voice whispered in echoes from the path to his right so he followed.

The buildings degraded further as he continued down the path. Then he noticed a figure in what he recognized as a Mandalorian warrior in a rebel uniform facing away from him far down the road at the next intersection.

"Aaron…" He knew that's who must be calling to him so he picked up his pace. As he continued his approach, the city's deterioration continued and a dark caustic acid began spilling into the streets from the windows of the prefab buildings, never quite reaching him. Aaron tried to call out to the rebel as he got closer but found his words disappearing as soon as his mouth tried to form them.

"Aaron …" The rebel called out to him once more when he was within arm's reach. Cautiously, Aaron placed his hand on the rebel's shoulder, in an attempt to turn her around to get a better look at her, though he wished he hadn't.

The rebel spun toward him, revealing a familiar face now partially melted and disfigured. The same dark acid Aaron had seen in the streets began pouring from the marine's mouth and eye sockets as it grabbed a hold of him.

"AARON!" It now shouted at him as acid continued to pour from the rebel's facial orifices until the body collapsed leaving behind only a tattered uniform in a pool of acid and liquefied remains. "Why couldn't you protect me? I thought you _loved_ me!"

Feeling that he was being watched, Aaron then noticed dozens of other Mandalorians standing in the windows of the prefab buildings whose faces were also marred by acid. At almost the same moment the ground began to shake and a terrible shrieking noise pierced the air.

An air raid! Aaron ran. Not out of fear, but rather his body knew it was the right thing to do. The rebel Mandalorians he passed were trying to slow him down and kept battering at him; calling him a coward, or a fake leader. But he could careless when explosions coming from twenty pound bombs were on his heels. Then the rebels ganged up on him and held him down as a bomb landed right on top of them.

* * *

Only then the Mandalord woke up. Sweating and out of breath, he tried to steel himself in the cool bluish-green light that came from the Third Earth's moon. To his right, Lara-Su still slept peacefully. Her pink hair, and red dreadlocks, spilled against the down pillows and framed a soft smile she often kept in her sleep. One that Aaron both admired and envied.

After a few more moments of admiration, Aaron checked the time and found that he had only little more than two hours of sleep. Certain that he was unlikely to get more, he stood from the bed and slid on a pair of leisure shorts that hung from the room's couch's armrest. He then sat back against the couch, the leather cool to his skin, and poured himself a moderate size drink from a bottle of whiskey he had left out for occasions such as these. It was not long before the glass was empty and he was pouring himself another one.

"Aaron?" Lara's voice rang quietly from the bed where she was now sitting up and awake. He turned to her.

"Sorry, love, did I wake you?" He asked.

"I was awake already." She said as she stretched, but soon a silence began to build between them. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah… Everything's fine. More or less."

"Another bad dream?"

"How'd you guess?"

Lara stood from the bed to join Aaron on the couch. She didn't bother bringing anything to cover herself. She enjoyed being out of her trapping, regal clothes for as long as possible when she could be. She sat close to him while he hovered over his drink and ran her fingers across his back. Aaron leaned into her a bit.

"After everything we've been through, I still can't get two nights of good sleep." Aaron said with a heavy sigh.

"Trust me, I've noticed." Lara-Su replied. "Maybe I should be a little harder on you, get you really exhausted so your body doesn't have a choice." She teased.

"Now there's an enticing thought," Aaron let out a small laugh. "As much as I would enjoy that, my mind is the real problem here. It just can't let go of the past. Of course I'd still be willing to try your suggestion." He turned to Lara with those last words and the two shared a kiss.

"You know I'd do anything I thought might help you." She purred as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Aaron then took her hand in his and nuzzled his chin against her head. "Well I'll certainly let you know if I come up with anything."

"So tell me about this dream you had." Lara inquired as she drew circles with her finger in his metallic palm.

"I was afraid you might say that." He mumbled.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I just think I might be more helpful if I knew exactly what was keeping you up." She sighed. "Was it the Drop Site Massacre one or the one where you died?"

"Sort of the mixture of the three," He said. "But this one I had tonight is my oldest, and probably most painful."

Lara had to let that last word sink in for a moment. This was a rare moment of weakness she seeing in her husband. Aaron was a known hero throughout the entire universe. He had the most powerful will of any man she had ever met, Mandalorian or otherwise. But here he was with her, talking about the scars of his past. It made him seem so much more mortal, and all she wanted to do was comfort him.

"I'm sorry Aaron. I know what it's like to be haunted by your past; I have my fair share of scars as well." Lara-Su had a building suspicion this nightmare he was referring to had something to do with the death of Electra. She squeezed his hand tight in hers. "But I'm always here to help, even just to listen."

"Thanks, darling," He said as he kissed her forehead.

"So do you want to talk about it?"

The Mandalord thought for a moment. He had already relived that fateful day enough for one night. "Tell you what." He said. "Next time it comes up, I'll tell you all about it."

"Well then let's hope you never have to tell me about it." She replied with Aaron's favorite smile.

"Yeah let's hope." Aaron chuckled. "For now, let's just relax."

Aaron put an arm around Lara who took this chance to snuggle closer to him. For a while the two rested there on the couch, simply enjoying each other's company and the marvelous view of the Thunderian capital city. Aaron tried to cherish these out of quiet moments with Lara as best he could, even just a simple hand holding. It always saddened him a little bit when they had to go different ways; whether it is political work or kids.

"Lara, love, you awake?"

Lara-Su had fallen back to sleep against Aaron. Gently, he placed one hand under her legs, tightened his grip around her shoulder, and proceeded to lift and carry her back to bed. She stirred somewhat and let out a small sigh with a smile.

"You seem to be enjoying this a bit too much, darling."

He placed her back on the bed and placed the covers over her. Aaron opened some of the windows to the bedroom, hoping it would let out some of the stuffy air. He then looked at his clock. It read three.

_"Great! A political mission against a succubus, and I'm having nightmares! Just great!"_ His head hit the pillow with a thud as his exhaustion and frustration were getting the better of him. But when Lara curled up to him, everything felt right._ "Then again. It's not all bad."_

* * *

A warm gust blew in through the windows, and Aaron shot awake again in a cold sweat. He dreamt about losing his family in a catastrophic explosion in the depth of space, and all he could do was watch helplessly. He wiped the sweat off his bow and tried to relax in his bed again.

"Did you have another bad dream?" Lara-Su nipped at his ear as obviously felt the tension in her husband.

"Why would you say that? I've an armful of the most precious woman in the universe."

She shivered, squeezing him tightly. "The sweet talk is no longer necessary," she murmured.

"I highly disagree." He switched his tone, so that it hid whatever fear he felt. "A lifetime isn't enough to tell you how I feel about you."

"Oh, just shut up and fuck me already."

Their lips met for a slow, drawn-out kiss that could have lasted for many hours as far as both of them were concerned. She let her hands slide over his arms, from the warm skin to the cold metal, and into the dips and bumps of his scars on his chest. Lara then threaded the tail of his hair loosely through her fist. It was almost simplistic to make her moan as Aaron ran his hands through her satiny fur, and gave her ample buttock a good squeeze. She growled, sucking in his tongue and canting her hips to plunge those long fingers inside her.

When it proved too difficult to wedge her hands between them to his manhood, she pulled her head back so she could speak. "I need you naked. Now!"

Chuckling, he nipped at her shoulder before pushing off his boxers. "How could I deny such a lovely request?"

"You can't." She purred, licking her lips and moving her hands down to the hardening flesh.

* * *

She gripped him firmly and it didn't take long for him to respond to it either. Lara marveled at the lengths it grew to in response to her touch. How she could accommodate him was still beyond her comprehension but it wasn't a thought she put much weight into. All she wanted was to feel it inside her…sliding in and out, pounding her, making her ache and throb and scream. She rubbed him enthusiastically, watching him close his eyes and savor the feel of her touch on him. He allowed her to stimulate him to the point where he felt he could harden no more, and when her mouth replaced her hands he stiffened in excitement. Aaron's hands grasped the sheets tightly, his knuckles turning white from the tension. Lara had a way with her mouth and her tongue that drove him to madness. She licked him, sucked him, drew him in and out of her mouth so expertly he felt like he was going to explode any given second. He had debated on whether to cum into her mouth or not, seeing how much she savored swallowing him whole.

"Gods…"

Lara was a little surprised when she took him off her suction that he pulled her shoulders up, she was about to question if he wasn't enjoying it but then he signaled her to turn around. He gave her a knowing wink when he assisted in flipping her over so that her wet crotch faced him.

Aaron parted her legs as far as he could without causing her discomfort. He felt her quiver when he pushed his face between her long legs. He felt her muscles throbbing in response to the invasion of his sucking lips and tongue. Lara squirmed when he sucked gently on the apex of her folds. Her juices flowed on his tongue from her excitement. He heard her moan her approval of his tongues movements when without warning she spilled her wetness on him, crying out in delight as she did. It was at that very second that Aaron thought he heard a gasp.

And it wasn't his wife who did.

The door was slightly ajar.

His eyes narrowed in response, though he didn't move a muscle. Lara didn't seem to notice, as she was still quite occupied with eating his rigid cock. One eye kept at the door while his mouth continued its onslaught on his wife soaking wet center. It was then that he saw a very slight movement.

It appeared to be a figure…with blonde, spotted hair….

But then it disappeared again.

Keeping his senses alert and wondering where the hell the Tsu Chans are, he continued to orally fuck his wife. He had a feeling he knew who was watching them make out and though voyeurism was not his thing, he found the thought rather…erotic.

Cheetara held her breath.

She had a feeling the Mandalord had caught her peeping, although the brief he look he threw at her didn't indicate one bit that he was upset about it.

Was he?

She wasn't going to ask. She wouldn't dare.

This wasn't the first time she had gone peeping in someone else's sexual affairs.

She's seen her husband screw over his concubines many times over without him either realizing or acknowledging her presence. She had also on more than one occasion watched Nikolia and Katerina go at it, and of all places, the weapon storage facility and the sparring room. Her sexual curiosity on how others mate heightened in the time of her heat, which today led her to the guest quarters of their latest visitors. That she found both Aaron and Lara attractive was not helping. She knew she could take on either one or both of them with her and make them remember well their trip to Third earth.

That's one way of sealing their diplomatic deal.

"Gods Aaron…harder…harder…"

When Cheetara turned to look in the space between the door, she now noted that Lara was on her knees, her husband standing tall behind her, his hands squeezing her ample breasts while his hips moving in rapid motion, pumping in and out of her like there's no tomorrow. She covered her mouth as she watched them in awe, crossing her legs as though trying to subdue the heat and wetness that formed in between them. She resisted the urge to touch herself as she became more excited. Aaron's manhood seemed to rival Lion-O's with its girth and length. She could almost picture herself on the receiving end of it, imagining herself on the sheets, her legs splayed wide open while he rammed his cock inside her as she would in turn give his wife Lara Su orgasms with the ministrations of her tongue.

The cheetah blushed at the thoughts that purveyed her mind. She turned even redder when she saw Lara scream her umpteenth orgasm and Aaron pulled out quickly to spray his seed on her firm bottom. The two of them were breathing hard as they collapsed on the guest bed, wrapping their legs around each other once they settled down from their lofty journey of ecstasy. Cheetara bit her lip to keep from groaning herself at the erotic sight. She took a step back when the couple seemed to recover from it all. And just as she was about to turn around, the cheetah caught Lara Su looking at her straight in the eye…and winking.

Gods.

This is embarrassing.

In haste she had disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"You didn't."

"Yes I did."

"Lara…."

"I just wanted to let her know she didn't have to be self-conscious about it."

"Well…"

"Well what?" Lara said as she snuggled into her spouse's comforting arms. "I could smell her heat from a mile away."

"You enjoyed being watched."

"So did you."

"I didn't want her to feel awkward."

"My love, I doubt this is the first time she's done it."

"I have a feeling tomorrow going to be a little bit…weird."

"It's not like she hasn't hinted on it." Lara lectured her husband as she nibbled his ear. "Can she be any more subtle over dinner?"

"I suppose you're right."

"I'm always right…when are you going to learn that?"

"Never…"

"Aaron…" her breath came in gasps again when his hand pried her thighs apart.

The Mandalord moved over his wife once again as their own desire for each other rekindled. He could tell that the pair of eyes that they had caught watching them earlier were back. There was no denying the scent of her pheromones. He let it slide and hoped that the empress would enjoy the show. At some point he figured she was going to want to be a part of it.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

_Well I have to thank Fuuko no Miko for the edited and doing the smuttier parts._

_Lara-Su: Which reminds me, does she have a book out about all of her 'secrets'._

_Cheetara: Of corse she does! Its a hit on Third Earth._

_Lara-Su: Great! Now is there a place where we can read it peace?_

_Cheetara: *smiling seductively* I know a nice sedculuded, quiet place._

_Lara-Su: *smiling seductively* who siad it was going to be quiet?_

_Fuuko, you have corrupted my OCs._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi Everybody, it's The New Mandalord!_

_So here is chapter 7. Kind of a silly premance chapter._

_Lara-Su and Cheetara fight in the rings. It gets hot and heavy, so they have a rematch in the steam room. They both have flexibility while Aaron has reach._

_Review and enjoy!_

* * *

Marks and his warriors were up with the sun. It was in their extensive training to be up so early and to be ready to go on a moment's notice.

They went for a lap throughout the city, spent an hour cleaning and maintaining their gear, and then ate their rations for breakfast. Several were still hung over or suffering nausea from that vile concoction they accidently drank at the party, so choking down the dry and tasteless rations became harder then usual for the battle hardened warriors.

Even though they happen to be off world, and in a prosperous nation, this was not a vacation. This was a diplomatic mission in order to create an everlasting peace within the universe.

Captain Marks was still chewing on an energy bar while he made his rounds through the castle. He looked at one particular hall and saw a flash of yellow and tan run away from an open door. From that door, he heard the pleasured moans and screams coming from Lady Lara-Su.

He shrugged it off and continued on. That was when he ran into Nikolia Angelucci.

The other one scarred Marks to the very core. A season warrior, a survivor of the Trials by Fire, and a veteran of the Great Civil War, and he was scarred by this one human. Why?

At first glance he did not seem dangerous. Nikolia appeared disheveled and tired rather than a person who held any rank. His hair was unkempt and was a weird mixture of black and fading green. He held himself more like a sleepy houseguest rather than a true threat. But he had a smile that sent a twinge of fear running down his back, and Marks questioned wherever his hands went.

The Mandalorian captain could remember the first time a Fy'ran crossed his path during his Trials by Fire. And although he was not the size of a pick-up truck, covered in poisonous quills, and could spit fire-like acid; Nikolia scarred him as much as the first one did, and he smiled like one too.

"Good morning, Captain Marks." Nikolia said. "Hard time finding your way around the palace?"

"We normally use our helmet's GPS, but I tend to like the unpredictability; keeps me sharp."

Nikolia mumbled something under his breath so not even Marks could hear what he said. "From the reports we got ahead of time, it is said that your Republic covers an entire galaxy."

"Sure does."

"So what planet are you from?"

"Tsu'Cha."

"What's it like?"

"Oh, it's nice…. If you can stand vast chains of volcanoes scattered across the world's surface and frequent earthquakes, destroying whatever little we have built above ground and forcing us to build colonies in vast subterranean holds." Marks clenched his fists and then slowed his breathing down. "The constant volcanic eruptions have swaddled the world in an ever-present cloak of dust and ash that obscures most sunlight."

"So why do you live there? Just move."

"We moved onto the satellite planet, Chi'Xou. But we're raised to be warriors since we can walk, so we have stubbornness issues."

"Wait, you were trained to fight since you were a kid?"

"Nothing major, our parents teach us the very basics on how to shoot, fight, and operate a tank." Marks explained. "Most kids aspiring to become warriors start training around seventeen or eighteen – that would be six or seven for in human years. On Tsu'Cha, it's a little different. We spend several years learning the art of the smithing. On a volcanic active planet, things break a lot. So they need a force to help make the repairs, and kids work for cheap."

"So how did you get in?"

"If and when they feel that you are ready, then they send you through a series of trials to make sure. The ending trail is being able to slay a Fy'ran – a four foot lizard that lives in the lava – and fashion its teeth into a necklace." He reached around his neck and pulled up a necklace strung with a set of fangs three inches long. "Come back with one of these and you are a warrior."

"And the military does this to kids? It seems quite unethical for a more advanced civilization."

"Not every kid goes through the trails; most make a very prosperous living as blacksmiths and weapon manufacturers. And even after the trails are completed, only a few join the military. Even to a warrior culture, enlisting is still a choice."

"Do any kids die in the trails?"

"In the beginning era, yes; but it's all monitored now. Most kids come out with minor first degree burns or a broken limb. But it is the consequences of our actions that will define use as a warrior." The Mandalorian pointed to the hidden blade that Nikolia hide under his sleeve. "I think that is something we have in common."

The blade shot out, and Nikolia smiled. "I thought I hid it better."

"I know the signs of a hidden weapon when I see them."

"Not that many people do." With a minor flick of his wrist, the blade went back into his sleeve.

"Getting off topic, I was wondering if you could help me."

"What's wrong?"

"I think it's about time for my leaders to get out of their bedroom, and have your empress stop spying on them." Nikolia cursed because of that comment. "Have any ideas?"

"Well, what do Mandalorians usually do for fun?"

"Mostly physical activities. Sparring is how we blow off unwanted steam and create a better bond with our comrades."

"Then the rings in the Cleric's Monastery will be perfect."

* * *

The Cleric Monastery reminded the Mandalorians so much of the training barracks back in their home galaxy.

The sound of wood on wood clashing filled the high ceilings of the monastery as a veteran cleric performed his daily sparring exercises on the young Tsu'Chan private.

Sweat poured from private's brow as she dodged and parried her opponent's strikes, her staff was getting heavier with each attack from her Snow Leopard opponent, Charr. The grey leopard was a fine cleric, fighting with the finesse of a seasoned soldier and with the strength of a barbarian combining his past experience as a mercenary. The only fault he has is that he is brash, both in attack pattern and giving bad news. His cynical and sarcastic nature tends to drive people off, so he is not the most social cat in the clerisy.

Another flaw he had is that he tended to do whatever it took to win… a lot. Even against his empress or fellow veterans, he will do anything to win his fights. Whether it would be dirt in their eyes, hidden dagger, or just the use of his tail, he had his opponent up against the ropes.

The private raised her staff just in time to block another strike from the Snow Leopard, and lunged her entire body forward to throw her opponent back. She had hoped that he would fly onto his back, but his natural agility helped him land perfectly on his feet. His subtle, taunting, fang filled grin made her grit her teeth. With a roar she charged forward intent on landing the annoying feline on his ass, but without a beat he sidestepped sending her crashing to the floor

"You exerted yourself too much." Charr chastised her offering his hand to help her to her feet.

The Tsu'Chan huffed as she accepted his aid, and ignoring how her brothers and sisters chuckles and swapping money between their ranks. She hated how this cat practically beating her at her own game. She had survived the trails by fire, and served in the later, and arguably worst, half of the Great Civil war, and yet Charr was making her look like a green rookie.

As they set their stances again the sound of the huge wooden doors creaked open, filling the monastery walls and drawing the attention of clerics and Tsu'Chan alike. The creaking was accompanied by clanking footsteps and the Clerics and Mandalorians watched as a slender echidna purposefully walked into the temple. Her fur shone with a fiery red, she wore a small pair of reading glasses, a black vest, a matching black tube top with the crest of Edmund on it, and a pair of formfitting sweatpants with her blade tied at her belt. Her walk was proud and graceful and her eyes were steely and filled with spirit

"My lady," the private could not help but gasp at the sight of the Mandalord's wife. All of the Tsu'Chans gave a small bow to their queen as she walked in.

A small purr emitted from Charr's lips at the sight of the echidna. It was a bit of a mystery where his attraction to other species of women came from but he was never shy on making it known when he liked what he saw.

When she casually walked in he immediately came to attention and bowed to her.

"Good day, lady Lara-Su," he purred giving her a toothy grin "and what brings you to our humble monastery today?"

Lara gazed at the Charr and smirked, "Cute, the kitty thinks he has a chance." she commented to Cheetara who chuckled at the other woman's remark.

Charr remained unfazed, standing and waggling his eyebrows seductively at Lara who just scoffed off the action.

"That's enough from you, hair ball. Now run along now" she instructed, dismissing him with a slight wave.

Her tone was more of a mock rather than insulting, and luckily Charr noticed this, "Pardon my language, but you are just a guest here. You can't tell me what to do."

Lara scoffed again as she unsheathed Joka. "How about this? We duel, and if I win you do as you're told."

Charr laughed heartily at the opportunity, "Do you think you can best a veteran Cleric in a simple brawl? I just beat some of your warriors." What he did not want to tell her was that he did not challenge anyone over the rank of private.

"Besides, if I win, let's just analyze that, what the fuck do I get? A simple peck on the cheek?" Lara-Su then walked over to the Snow Leopard and whispered something in his ear which made him grip his staff tighter. "You're a naughty girl, you know that? All right! Deal!"

Less than a minute after those words left his lips, and their weapons drawn, Charr soon found himself flat on his back staring wide eyed at his opponent who stood with one foot on his chest with Joka aimed at his throat.

"How in the name of the Divines did you do that?" the snow leopard asked dumbfounded, he had barely seen the echidna move before his staff was sent flying out of his hand and he was struck several times in the chest plate before his back painfully met the cold stone ground. He did not even have the time to use any of his tricks.

He was suddenly seized by a sharp pain across his chest as an aftermath of her blows, the effects seemingly a late effect of her strikes. He then took a painful gasp of air.

"Arrogance merely hides incompetence, remember that." Lara said as she sheathed her sword. She then reached down and pulled Charr back to his unsteady feet. A team of Tsu'Chan medics came over and took the Snow Leopard.

"Do you think that was a little harsh?" Cheetara asked.

"Possibly," Lara said. "He lasted longer than I figured. So I'll give him a consolation prize." She then turned to Cheetara. "So how about it? Care to try?"

"And be beaten to a pulp. Sure, why not?"

Cheetara fared much better than Charr when it came to Lara's attacks. The magical elements that flowed through the staff could deflect and repel each blow done to it with little damage.

"I guess I'm going a bit easy on you," Lara huffed as beads of sweat formed at her brow. "Maybe it's time to take the gloves off and tear you apart."

"Be my guest."

"I plan to." Lara-Su slipped off her vest, and it made loud cluck noise as it hit the ground. Lara then took her sword and sheathed it. She then threw it over to a waiting corporal who threw her two rolls of hand wraps. She felted her fingers into fists a few time, until the tension relaxed and gave her some room, and smirked. "Know any hand-to-hand, empress?"

She gave Cheetara the same wink and smile she saw that morning. Cheetara tried to hide her surprise and steeled her voice. "I know a few styles. But I don't think your husband will be very happy if I get too rough on you."

"Can't be any rougher than he is one me," Lara-Su said as she stretched her arms over her head. This caused her tube-top to tighten up, and showing the outline of her sports-bra. "Aaron may have a good reach, but I have flexibility - In more ways than you."

Now she was just teasing her, her clerics, and whatever naïve Tsu'Chan had not seen the famous tape on the extranet. But soon enough, the cheetah and echidna were trading shots as the Tsu'Chans gathered around and placed bets on who might win. After a while, the clerics joined in on the festive atmosphere.

Lara thought of having some fun, and proving her hypothesis. A few times during the fight, the echidna slipped in a quick cop-a-feel, or a pinch on the rear. Sometimes she got as bold as the make a full on slap back there.

Behind the crowd of eager Tsu-Chans and clerics, Aaron stood inconspicuously, partially hidden among the pillars. He had wondered what the commotion and excitement was all about and over the last few minutes was observing the two females go for the jugular in the fighting circle. He was partially aghast, and partially aroused. He also suspected that he wasn't the only one.

His wife had not been very subtle about touching the Thunderan monarch in certain erogenous zones.

The cheetah didn't seem to mind it either. She didn't growl so much as she purred when Lara-Su did.

Aaron was quite sure the heavy breathing and panting was not merely from exhaustion.

When he could handle no more, the Mandalord stepped out. He ran across Captain Marks in the hallway and gave him a nod.

"It's rabid in there." He mumbled, to which the captain furrowed his brows. He had known his lord long enough to understand the message, no matter how brief it was.

Cheetara was just plain embarrassed. She had done her best to hide her heat from her people, but now it seemed that her guest was deliberately trying to drag it out into the open. Whoops and hollers could be heard from the ever building crowd, and the last thing she ever wanted was to let out all of her frustration on the equally heated echidna. Because that action of blind lust could cause a royal scandal; or an all-out war if it accidently offended their guests.

Lara-Su saw that she hesitated for a moment, so she took the opportunity to make her move and give the audience a show to remember. With one swipe of her leg, Cheetara soon found herself heading towards the floor. She put her hands out to soften her fall, but she was not expecting Lara-Su to pin her down. The lady of Mandalore had the cheetah right where she wanted her, under her direct control and being able to do what she wanted to; even in public.

The echidna closed the distance between her and Cheetara's faces. Their heaving chests matted against each other. One quick hand slipped underneath the cheetah's top, for but a second Cheetara found her opponent squeezing her breast. While her other hand was on top, still pinning her down… in certain fleshy places.

More of the Tsu'Chans were whooping and calling out. Not in bets or a call of blood, but for the exotic show that was happening right in front of them. That was soon killed off by the loud call from Captain Xavier Marks.

"COMMANDER ON DECK!"

In one quick and precise snap, the Tsu'Chans came to attention and stood ramrod straight.

Marks was annoyed. Not only at the action of his own warriors, but at the leaders of the two nations. Both women were still going at it, and Marks could tell that his warriors, men and women alike, wanted to turn around and watch.

"All warriors! Take five laps around the city. You'll have a lot of energy, so run it off. Then take the rest of the day off."

Without hesitation, the warriors formed themselves into perfectly thin rectangle and made their way to a quick jog. Something told him that the red light cities district will be busy that night. He then turned to the ring, where Lara-Su was still trying to make Cheetara cry out.

"This is such a drag," he sighed as he climbed into the ring. If it wasn't for his half-ton armor, Marks would've been pulled into the fray as he pulled the two ladies apart. The enhanced strength and reflexes from the suit gave him an edge as he kept Lara on one side, and Cheetara on the other.

"Mandalord Aaron is waiting for the two of you two in the parlor." Marks said as he released them. "I would suggest that you make yourselves presentable."

Xavier Marks was not paid enough for this kind of work.

* * *

The steam room was larger than Lara Su had expected. It didn't look like much from the outside, but the interior was quite extensive. It could easily fit two dozen people, if not more. It appeared traditional, made of stone, but underneath the classically carved rocks were modern equipment that provided the necessary steam to keep it in the optimal temperature. Towels were stacked on the wall and aromatics from purple hued Thunderan blooms filled the whole room with a subtle relaxing scent. Cheetara lead the way. She was covered in a thin film of sweat from their sparring session and the unmistakable scent of pheromones.

Lara-Su had never met a Thunderan, but she knew the distinct scent of arousal. Though each species differed, there was always a common underlying aroma to it, and it typically attracted a certain kind of attention. She had felt it this morning when Aaron had mentioned in between pants and moans that they were being watched, and she felt it even more when they were in the sparring room after one too many close calls. She felt the heat in the cheetah's breath. The arousal was almost palpable as well as the tension in the air.

"Make yourself at home, Lady Lara." Cheetara smiled at her as she grabbed a towel and tossed it to the echidna's way. She herself dabbed the sweat off of herself and started undressing. She had tossed her soiled sparring clothes to a hamper in the corner. Lara-Su got a glimpse of the cheetah's hourglass figure before she wrapped herself in the clean linen. She was far from self-conscious, as she knew her own body was just as curvy. But she couldn't help but acknowledge she would be more than a hair jealous if she found Aaron looking at the Thunderan empress for more than a few seconds.

Or was it because she wanted to touch the cheetah first?

Cheetara could feel the Mandalord's lady boring holes through her back.

And she knew, it wasn't from jealousy.

The look she felt from the echidna seemed more of a look of desire rather than one of green eyed envy.

She felt it while they were battling one on one.

But Lara-Su seemed to hesitate, probably wondering if it was a good idea since they haven't known each other long.

One thing she was certain of, they both wanted to test each other out. And they knew it wasn't going to be the first time for either of them.

All that was needed was a first move.

In the steam room both women relaxed as the wet heat enveloped them, that and the scent of the blooms that surrounded them. Lara-Su felt an unusual sensation stirring at the pit of her stomach. Between her legs a certain warmth began creeping, spreading out to the rest of her body. She took in a sharp breath as it swept through her like a wildfire. Her cheeks felt flushed, her toes curled and her nipples began to tingle.

Cheetara smiled.

She normally didn't put the plants of Vesta's kiss in the steam room, as the divines knew she didn't need them for her and her emperor to get it on. But since she laid eyes on the Mandalord and his wife, she knew she had to. Needless to say she wanted to experiment on them.

She has heat to blame for all of it of course.

Lara Su cast a glance at the Thunderan empress, and as though she read her mind, she flashed her a knowing smile. She closed her eyes, savoring the scent of the flowers in full bloom. She stuck her chest out while inhaling, showing Cheetara the nipples that peeked through the fabric of the thin towel. The latter just had to keep her mouth from watering.

She took that as a good sign.

"Is this not a most relaxing environment Lady Lara?"

"Very relaxing Empress Cheetara." She replied in a voice that was beginning to sound thick with desire. "And very…arousing…"

That was it.

Cheetara slowly approached the echidna, slowly taking off her towel as she did so. Her breasts were perked and full, Lara-Su noticed, the nipples standing in attention. Her delta of hair was finely tapered going down between her legs. If Lara-Su thought she could sense the cheetah's pheromones then, all the more she could pick them up now. It was, needless to say, intoxicating. Her mouth felt dry, and she licked her lips as the Thunderan empress paused in front of her. She reached out to Lara-Su's towel and with one gentle tug rendered her completely naked. Lara-Su reached her hands to the cheetah's hips which were at the level of her face and put her lips to the area between her navel and her core. Lara-Su began kissing that sensitive spot, to which Cheetara arched her back in excitement. A stifled moan escaped her lips as Lara's warm tongue teased that spot.

The cheetah placed her nails on either side of Lara's neck, scratching slowly, teasingly, and this time a pleasured sound came from the pink-furred monarch as she hit tender spots behind her ears. She clutched Cheetara's hips firmly, her lips running a path horizontally across the cheetah's abdomen. Cheetara buried her hands in Lara's scalp, massaging gently and eliciting sounds Lara thought could only come from Aaron's touch.

Cheetara pushed Lara gently to lay on the cushions she was sitting on. She had rapidly moved on top of the echidna and had bent down to kiss her outstretched neck. Lara-Su writhed with the movement of the cheetah's tongue on the side of her neck. She had wrapped her fingers on Cheetara's silky blonde mane, slowly moving them to the back of her neck, down to her spine and pushing on pressure points that she knew pleased the other monarch, based on the noises coming from her wet mouth.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful I find you, Lady Lara?" the cat murmured in between kisses to Lara-Su's neck.

"Not in so many words, your highness." Lara-Su gasped as the cheetah got closer to her left breast. "I thought you found my husband more…enticing."

"Him too." Cheetara laughed as her breath was but a hair from the turgid pink nipple. "I hope you don't mind…"

"Mind…aaaaaah…" Lara Su was unable to finish her sentence when she felt Cheetara's warm lips close on her breast. Involuntarily she wrapped her legs around Cheetara's waist as the wetness between them was becoming uncomfortable. She arched her back as the cat started suckling on her bosom like a hungry infant. She was unable to contain the sounds of pleasure emanating from her throat.

Her left hand started fondling the other breast while her mouth assaulted the opposite one. Cheetara herself could not help parting her legs as well. She could almost feel her wetness dripping in between her thighs. It was too much.

She continued to lick up and down Lara-Su's fine body as the latter thrashed beneath her. The cheetah smiled when her ass cheeks met Lara's eager hands, squeezing them in excitement. When she felt those same hands crawl between her thighs to touch her wet lips, she almost lost it.

"Gods that feels good…." She squirmed as Lara started fondling between her legs. Her fingers were akin to playing strings on her wetness as though she was strumming a stringed instrument. At this point Lara Su took control, getting on top of the cheetah and pushing her hand between the empress' quivering legs. "Oh…yes…mmm…"

Lara Su continued to caress Cheetara's hot, wet center, focusing on the nub of desire between it all. Cheetara had reached up to caress the echidna's breasts, stimulating the hard peaks with the thumbs. Their pants and moans mixed in unison as they touched each other to the point of unbearable excitement.

What in the divines name is taking them so long?

Aaron was getting restless in the foyer as he waited for his wife and the empress of Thundera. He had watched them sparring and had left once it became uncomfortable in his pants to watch so. The tension between the two women as they went at it hand to hand was palpable…and extremely arousing. Their panting, their breathing, the thin film of sweat on their foreheads as they tried to take each other down…and while Aaron felt it completely wrong that another woman would turn him on almost as much as his wife does, he thought Lara-Su wouldn't mind at all.

The empress of Thundera had worn a form fitting outfit that he was told was her old cleric uniform. It hugged her voluptuous body down to every fine curve.

It was, needless to say, quite eye-catching.

Damn but this didn't feel quite right.

Maybe it was the food they were served at breakfast that morning? Divines only knew what the empress, in obvious heat, spiked their food with.

One of the servants had mentioned that the two women had gone down to the steam room to relax.

That was over forty five minutes ago.

He was getting impatient.

After asking for directions from a young wildcat, he proceeded to the steam room. The guards who were in front of it gave him a knowing look when he passed them. He didn't notice the looks they exchanged once he had gone through.

"Cheetara…."

"Lara-Su…"

Aaron gently opened the door when his first knock went unresponded to.

His jaw dropped.

At first it was too misty to tell where the moans and groans were coming from, but his eyes rapidly adjusted to the view.

Lara Su was on top of the Thunderan empress. They were in the exact same position Cheetara had found them in earlier that day. Cheetara's legs were splayed wide apart, Lara-Su's pink head buried in between them. Meanwhile his wife visibly squirmed when the cheetah's tongue touched in her own wet delta. They were so into each other he could swear he could watch for hours and they wouldn't even know he was there.

Between the Mandalord's loins something began to stir.

Both women were visibly in intense pleasure as they moved restlessly. Fondling, sucking, licking, touching and caressing each other as though their lives depended on it. They were both visibly flushed and he could tell that they were both…

"Oh Gods."

"Yes….yes…"

"Dammit I'm coming…"

"Oh fuck…"

They screamed, one after the other…and visibly exploded before him. Their personal juices literally squirting out on the other woman as they both came. He watched in awe as they lay there panting, their faces pink and the satisfaction more than evident on their faces. He slowly approached them, the tent in his pants more than obvious. The scent of the flowers had greeted him on his way in and a warm sensation seemed to add to his already blooming desire.

"Lara-Su?" was the first thing that came out of his dry throat when he was about a few feet from both women. Their eyes lit up like kids in a candy store when they realized who had just forayed into their lust-drowned territory.

"About time." Lara Su spoke in between breaths. She shimmied off Cheetara and dragged her husband closer.

"My love I…" Aaron's words were shut up by his wife's lips. He could taste the cheetah's juices in them as Lara Su stuck her tongue into his mouth.

It was intoxicating.

Aaron felt like his head was swimming when the two women rapidly all but ripped his clothes off. They took him down as fast as they would an opponent when they were sparring. Lara-Su had marauded his mouth with hers while he filled his hands with her soft breasts and their firm nipples. Cheetara had moved then to his nether regions and took his spry manhood into her mouth. The Mandalord sucked in a breath as the young empress moved her tongue up and down his length, kissing, licking and sucking while her nimble hands massaged the undersides of his balls. His wife on the other hand had moved to push her womanhood in his face. He could pick up the cheetah's pheromones on Lara-Su's crotch as he ate her with gusto, his hands now running up and down the tenderness of her lower spine and squeezing her buttocks in the process.

Cheetara enjoyed the feel of her guest's cock in her throat. She was right, it was the size and girth that would rival her husband's. She wouldn't know how Lion-O would react if she told him of their carnal adventure. Aaron had then grabbed locks of her hair, pulling tightly as her suction on his manhood grew harder. Lara-Su, she noticed, had started having spasms on top of her husband, and Cheetara knew that the echidna was having her fourth or fifth orgasm of the last hour or so. She herself was getting close. She had placed one of her hands between her legs and started caressing her lower lips while her other hand helped her mouth please Aaron.

Almost….there….

But then he pulled her hair gently, as though motioning her to stop.

She was extremely puzzled and was about to ask….until he flipped her over on her stomach.

"Lara…?" he asked his wife tentatively as he positioned his throbbing manhood on the precipice of Cheetara's soaking wet core.

"Be my guest…" his wife seemed to approve. Cheetara then noticed Lara Su move in front of her and sitting down. The echidna then opened her legs before her. The cheetah parted the nether lips and inserted two fingers inside Lara-Su, seeking for her G spot. Lara-Su cupped her own breasts while Cheetara did this, uncontrolled moaning coming from her sweet mouth.

Aaron almost had too much fun watching the empress of Thundera fingerfuck his wife, when he realized his own desire. Without warning he plunged himself deep into Cheetara's hot orifice. The young cheetah at first squirmed when he shoved his manhood inside her but once she accommodated he started pumping. Hard, fast. Without mercy and without trepidation. The three of them were quite a sight to see and the pleasured sounds coming from each of their mouths was enough to notify anyone within ears reach how much they enjoyed each other's company.

Luckily, the steam room was soundproof. Lion-O had this built that way as he knew there was going to be much more going on in this room than just relaxation.

"Gods…."

"Ohhhhhhhh….

"Fuck me harder…"

Aaron stilled and exploded inside Cheetara, he grit his teeth and buried his fingers on the meat of her ass. Lara-Su hit her orgasm at the same time, her juices drenching Cheetara's fingers. The cheetah then came after the two as she bit her lip, the mandalord's cock still buried inside her, his warm seed spilling all the way outside and dripping between her legs. The three of them held on as long as their climaxes took a while to elapse. Then they all simultaneously fell atop each other, limbs entwined, their desires sated and their smiling satisfied.

The Mandalord was the first one to snap out of their pleasured haze. Cheetara was sprawled between his legs, her ass still partway in the air from his handling of her and her core was drenched in his seed. Her head in turn was between Lara's legs that were still up and parted. He slowly got up on his elbows and met his wife's amused grin.

"I have to say…this wasn't quite what I expected coming here." He managed to say when he got all his thoughts together.

"Me neither." Lara-Su confirmed as she settled to sit up. She took a satisfied breath. "That was…quite an experience."

"I'm glad you folks had fun." The Thunderan empress smiled like the cat that got the canary. She looked at the couple somewhat coyly and winked. "There's more where that came from."

Aaron seemed to hesitate for a second and cast a glance at his wife who appeared eager to get restarted. He shook his head amusingly. Lara-Su's sexual appetite was equal to his….and quite immeasurable.

"Err….what about the emperor?" the Mandalord deemed it silly to ask this after the fact. But he couldn't help but think of the cheetah's husband and ruler of this land.

He must be a horndog too, he thought.

"He will join us once he returns from Medica." The empress reassured. "No worries. While he's never had a second male join us, I'm sure he will be more than open to the idea."

"Now shut up and fuck." Lara Su silenced her spouse with a finger on his lips, which the Mandalord immediately drew into his mouth to suck at her fingertips. Lara-Su moved on top of her husband's lap and pressed her still soaking crotch against his. This immediately elicited a jerking reaction from his manhood, standing in attention within seconds. Lara-Su pushed her husband down and started grinding against him, teasing him incessantly by scraping the surface of his cock with her wetness.

Cheetara had moved to the Mandalord's mechanical hand, manipulating it to tease her beasts, running the nipples in between his fingers and having him squeeze them firmly. She then maneuvered it to rub between her legs. The cheetah has never had a mechanical hand touch and tease her, and the sensations the rough metal brought upon her were indescribable.

Aaron closed his eyes, savoring the feel of the soft fur and wet warmth on both his mechanical hand and his groin. The two females tag-teamed him and for a minute he thought he had died and gone to the afterlife. It was exquisite how they rubbed themselves against him. He felt harder than a rock and wanted to just plunge himself in both women if that was physically possible. He opened his eyes for but a second and watched his beautiful lust ridden wife slide his moist, thick cock inside her. He grunted as he reached over to fondle her clit while she bounced on top of him, her lovely breasts bounding up and down as she did. The cheetah mirrored this movement by impaling her hot center with his long, firm fingers. The Mandalord used his thumb to stimulate the cheetah's bundle of nerves as well. The two were in obvious ecstasy as their moans drowned everything else.

I can't believe this is real.

But it was.

The heat rapidly evolved from the pit of his abdomen to the rest of his body like a wildfire. He closed his eyes tightly as the sensation overcame him. He felt the pleasurable tingle from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes.

"Oh shit."

He grunted but once and rapidly blew like a geyser. Lara-Su had apparently sensed this and slid him out, causing his eruption to squirt on both his wife's breasts, as well as the cheetah's. The two women gasped as his fluids spattered on them. This didn't seem to faze them much as they kept banging him until they themselves climaxed, screaming while it lasted and falling on each of his side as they did. Aaron noted that his cock was still partially up and that his fingers were soaked to the core. As though on cue, Lara-Su and Cheetara crawled to either side of him and cleaned up each other's wet juices on him with their tongues.

_"I really died and gone to the Great Fields."_

Both women curled up against him and he put an arm on each of their waists. Lara-Su hooked her leg around his possessively as though marking her territory. Cheetara just placed a gentle arm on his abdomen, as though expressing her thanks.

This would be one helluva story he can share around a campfire….but why would he?

* * *

_Author's Notes_

_Again, gotta give credit where credit is due. THANK YOU FUUKO!_

_With that said, chapter 8 will be a duzzie. So long readers rejoice!_

_Marks: ... Er_

_What's wrong with you?_

_Marks: I was talking to Nikolia about that Fooku woman. She sounds insane!_

_She is. You should see her dungeon._

_Marks: I have. I've been in nightclubs darker than that._

_Good night everybody!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi Everybody, it's The New Mandalord!_

_So here is chapter 8. Much more action then the last chapters._

_Not that kind of action, frekkin prevs. I mean blood, guts, and whatever else will get the censors pissed off._

_Pretty much, Lion-O gets captured by Lizard rebels. Cortez and Pumyra are already there trying to get him out. Marks and the other Tsu'Chans come in and show what true Mandalorian grit is._

_Review, enjoy, and CARE DAMMIT!_

* * *

Judging from the look of things, the torture chamber could easily double as a morgue. Or was it the other way around? Not that it really mattered though. It was hell either way.

A scattering of instruments lay on a stand, indicator lights marked pieces of electronic equipment, and the air was lung burning chilly.

Lion-O was naked except for a pair of trunks, and the framework that supported him was slanted away from the floor and positioned over a drain. Bright lights burned his eyes, but when Lion-O managed to penetrate the glare, he could see a hazy figure that he knew was the resistance leader, Kam-Ei.

The lizard's thrown-like chair was positioned on a raised platform that gave him a better view of the proceedings. "So," Kame-Ei hissed. "How do you feel?"

Lion-O thought the torture had been going on for at least an hour by then, although he had no way to keep track of time. The lizards had not brought out the merciful hot irons. Not yet at least. But Ka-Ei's so-called "head doctor," a hyena named Khajo, had a nasty habit of using needles to extract information. And thanks to his extensive medical training, he knew exactly where to insert them to inflict the maximum amount of pain. Fortunately, he was somewhat merciful so he stayed clear of the groin area.

Lion-O's throat was extremely sore from screaming, his body was soaked with sweat, and as his head tilted down he could see the clusters needles protruding from various parts of his body. All of them hurt like hell.

"A glass of water could be nice." He croaked.

"You'll be happy to know that Dr. Khajo can relieve pain but at well as inflict," Kami-Ei replied. "But for now, just humor me…. You threatened my lands with destruction and drove my father to the brink. So why should I help you?"

"I don't know," Lion-O replied hoarsely. "My dashing good looks?"

"You wish." Kam-Ei said as he flicked two of the needles on the lion's chest. "Funny, I could've sworn I hit a lung." Lion-O coughed and some blood splattered on Kam-Ei. "Oh, there it is."

Lion-O knew that the leads attached to his body were connected to some sort of lie detector. So the key was to tell the truth as little as possible without divulging the more critical information.

"Find a spider hole and hide," he kept repeating in his head, fearful that the pain would him momentarily lose his lucidity. An attack was coming soon – but when and where something was on a need to know basis, and Kami-Ei did not need to know. If he could hold that piece of information back he could protect Pumyra and prevent a blood bath.

"So what's the big idea?" he croaked. "Just keep torturing me until you get bored? Or do you have more deviant behavior?"

"Think about it," Kam-Ei said. "With you as our prisoner we can gain what you deprived us of during the war. Any true lizard knows that workers have a right to a fair wage, to basic social services, and free elections!"

With that, Lion-O knew he meant wealth, possessions, and power. What else was worth fighting for?

"So your plan is to use me to get what you want?" Lion-O said slowly. "How long do you think this plan will hold up? My forces have already falling back and are regrouping. You'll find yourself in a shallow grave soon enough."

"And look at you; you have your hands in the air like you just don't care. CARE DAMMIT!"

Kam-Ei went into a furious rage, and Lion-O experienced a jolt of pain so powerful that it felt as if his skull might crack open. So, when the tidal wave of darkness finally arrived he was grateful for it, and allowed himself to be carried away.

* * *

The news of Emperor Lion-O's capture was something that Nikolia did not want to tell Cheetara, especially since negotiations between the empire and Mandalore were going so well. He could send out the clerics, or a small strike team, but that could raise some eyebrows.

From what Pumyra sent in her report, Lion-O was taken to a rebel internment camp, a place called Grinder-23. She tried to infiltrate it, but the defenses were too strong for her.

So what was he supposed to do? Admit things have gotten so bad, tell Cheetara, and send the whole empire into panic? Or see what Pumyra could do with the recourses at her disposal and hope for the best?

Just then, Marks just happened to steal the report from him.

Nikolia had no idea of what to think of the highest ranking officer of the sixth regiment. He was still trying to find out how a captain could take control of an entire regiment.

Tall, rangy but not particularly broad compared to the warriors he commands, even in their heavy armor. But from the way he holds himself, and the way he smiles his wolfish grin, Nikolia could tell that Marks was a rebel and rouge at heart.

"Sounds like you have a small insurrection problem," Marks said as he skimmed through the letter, though Nikolia could not see how his leader, and family (does this mean Nikkie's family is in there too? Because if they aren't you could just take this out), being held captive could come across as a small problem.

"It's none of your concern." Nikolia said bluntly, taking the report back.

"Seems like it could be if this diplomatic deal is gonna go down… Unlike our empresses." Marks said cynically.

"We have a garrison positioned there." Nikolia explained. "From what our intel says, we lost more than half. What's ever left are performing hit and run attacks, and hoping re-enforcements come soon."

"Then their wait will be over." Marks reached inside his helmet and pulled out a small ear piece. "Destiny Ascension, prepare all the warriors. Get every Bronco fueled and loaded. We're gonna give this planet a small taste of Mandalorian grit."

* * *

Lion-O had died and gone to hell.

That's what he assumed anyway, given that he had no ability to see, and the pain that racked his body. There was light, he knew that, because he could see it through his eyelids, and feel the heat of it. So he attempted to open his eyes – but it felt like someone had glued them shut. The obvious solution was to reach up and rub them. When he tried to do so he discovered that his hands were bound behind him.

So the lion tried again, willing his eyes to open, and this time his efforts met with success. His left eye popped open, followed shortly by his right, but the light was so intense that he was forced to close them again.

Lion-O's eyelids fluttered, his pupils made the necessary adjustments, and his vision was restored. Now he realized that the bright orb was the sun! He had been in this prison for three whole days, but it felt longer than that.

That was the moment when Lion-O discovered it was possible to be alive and in hell at the same time. Because as he struggled to summon some saliva to his bone-dry mouth it became apparent that he was dangling from a rope. A fact made more obvious when a breeze caused his body to spin. His harness creaked in protest.

"Oh, Divines."

It wasn't long before Lion-O realized that he was not alone. A prisoner named Cole, a twenty-year-old human scout who had been captured during a skirmish, was suspended, unconscious and badly beaten, off to Lion-O's left. They had shared the cell, and just before Lion-O was taken out to be interrogated, Cole had offered him some sage like advice.

"Try to hide, if you can. Find spider holes in your mind, and craw into them."

That advice had carried Lion-O through the worst parts of the torture.

He had hoped would survive, but more than that, he hoped that the other prisoners would survive.

But that seemed unlikely as Lion-O looked past Cole and saw the bird pecked remains of a third man. He was little more than a tattered skeleton. They were hanging from spokes attached to a central column. It squeaked as the wind attempted to turn it. Then, as the breeze grew stronger and the spokes began to rotate in the earnest, shadows flickered across the camp below.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that the display was intended to install fear in the prisoners. Lion-O could see a line of POWs shuffling along below, and noticed that none of them were looking up. They had no desire to be reminded of where they were or what could happen to them. And for good reason.

If he could, he would roar out. Give his people hope. But his throat hurt from screaming, and the mere thought of it made it sore.

As the sun continues to crawl across the sky Lion-O drifted in and out of consciousness from time to time. Eventually a number of such interludes blended together to become one endless nightmare. Something important was supposed to happen, but for the life of him, Lion-O could not remember what.

* * *

Marks was laying on the metal bench of medi-evac Valkyrie's empty holding areas. Other medi-evac ships, those to pick up the POWs, were on standby, and would remain so until the prison camp was completely secured.

He was awoken when one of his sergeants, a woman by the name of San'sha. The sergeant had black hair worn in a fine buzz cut, a face that might have been pretty with a bit of make-up, and a blocky body that was all muscle and no fat. Unlike most sergeants, San'sha wasn't insecure, didn't need to run her mouth off, and, judging from her hands-on-hips stance, was not going to take crap from anybody. Not even her commanding officer, who frequently annoyed her.

"Sir, all of the Broncos are armed, fueled and ready. We're waiting for your go."

Marks rubbed his eyes as he sat up, and the smell of burning air hit him like a ton of bricks. But unlike Tsu'Cha where the air was dry and reeked of brimstone, this was air muggy and smelled of something that he could not describe.

"I'll take it we're here." He groaned as he put his helmet on. The HUD came to life as he did, and gave him the much dreaded dew point. "Out of the frying pan."

He walked with San'cha off the ramp and into a makeshift base of ten Valkyrie med-evac ships, and over forty Bronco assault vehicles.

The Broncos are light, sturdily built, all-terrain utility and tractor vehicle used on many Frontier and Agricultural planets. Their rugged drive axles are individually powered by high-yield galvanic motors that allow the vehicle to maintain its speed even when some of its wheels may be damaged or destroyed.

They are made for three people: two in front and one on the turret in back. Some were equipped with gauss cannons, while others were equipped with sonic burst cannons. But all had the standard camouflage-netting and extra armor plating for enhanced crew protection, a Fire-and-Forget Missile Launcher for added firepower, a searchlight, a homing beacon, and smoke launchers in case the mission hit the fan.

Marks rode shotgun in one Bronco called the Peace Maker. San'cha took the wheel while her husband, Corporal Da'tir, was in control of the vehicle's burst cannon.

Forty Broncos all blared up their engines at once. The vehicle's powerful axels where able to get them over the soft terrain of the marshands, and the hard armor, along with the powerful engines, were able to bull-rush through obstacles with very minor damage. The sanctuaries were at the positioned at their turrets, ready to blow anything that could endanger the convoy to kingdom come.

An hour of driving through the hot, humid, muck-filled, blog lands pasted and Marks could not shake the fact that during this entire time that they were being watched. He tried to reassure himself, saying that nothing could run at fifty miles per hour for this long without exhaustion taking over. But when he saw the Bronco ahead skid out of control, caused by four flat tires, his suspicious were sort of correct.

The convoy came to a complete halt as Marks and a few engineers went over to assess the damage.

"Is everyone all right?" Marks asked.

"A little shook up," a young private said. "But I think our gunner got the worst it."

Marks looked up and saw that their gunner was doubled over, and throwing up whatever rations she ate that morning.

"So what's the damage?" Marks asked, stepping over the vomit.

"Four flat tires, sir."

"I meant how. These are bullet proof tires; you'll need a fifty cal. to blast them off."

By then, one of the engineers was able to take the tires off, and see the culprits. "Here we go."

In the engineer's hand were little slivers of bamboo mixed with simple carpeting nails. "We must've been driving over them for a while."

"Very clear," Marks said as he bit on his lip. "Go around and check each Bronco, see if any others need repairs." He looked back at the private. "This vehicle will still run on two wheels, so get to work!" Marks then switched onto his COM and said.

"We have a bit of sabotage problem. Apparently something, or someone, doesn't want us within fifty clicks of the prison. So they are going to make us sitting duck. I want all flamer teams to scorch the road ahead and clear any other traps. Everyone else, stay sharp and prepare for a possible ambush."

"And where are you going?" San'sha asked, obviously annoyed.

"I'm gonna go scout ahead."

Marks walked ahead until he was out of the scan of their radars, and now he fully knew that they were alone.

* * *

Pumyra unholstered her KR-20A canister rifle (I'm not sure this would fit, since they're not that high tech, maybe something less techy?) and faced her hostiles alone. She didn't need her suit's computer to know where the new enemies were. She could feel them already; and the sounds that their vehicles made did not help at all. Fortunately they were slowed by her traps.

She saw through her scope as several teams, hefting huge flamethrowers, clear the path ahead. Her goggle's polarization was at its max setting caused by the flames, and she still needed to squint in order to see.

Pumyra averted her gaze to the one who walked away. From what she could tell from observing them, that he was their commander. So which side were they on?

She focused in on the one who walked away. His armor was green – like a living kind of green – black, and gold. If he was trying to stand out, he was doing a pretty good job at it.

His helmet had a boxy design, and it seemed to come with more facial protection than any of the other helmets as it fully covered the front of his head and it replaced the usage of a visor with a small camera on the left that displays the outside to the wearer. The pauldron on his left curved and covered most of his shoulder and upper arm, while the right also curved shoulder but it protected the upper shoulder. His chest plate was more angular and flat like the other parts of the armor and was strung with two belts of grenades; just adding to the one around his waist.

What made her blood boil was the design on the left pauldron. It was a lizard-like creature that trying to devour its own tail. Were these soldiers a part of Kam-Ei's rebels? No real time to think or find out more as Pumyra was skilled in camouflage, practically making her invisible, so crept closure to Marks.

She slowly pulled out her knife, aiming to slit his throat. That was until Marks turned around in a flash, pulled out his pistol, and aimed it at Pumyra's head.

"Drop it!" he ordered.

Pumyra did no such thing. In a flash, Pumyra gripped Mark's wrist with her right arm, threading her left arm around the Mandalorian's, grabbing her own wrist and yanking her downward with all the weight of her body.

The idea was to break Mark's wrist as he fell to the ground. But caused by the weight of the armor, and the fact that Marks had perfect balance, she just found herself trying to pull down an immovable object.

"I'm flattered," Marks said, obviously confused, "but it's not going to work."

In a blur of action she let go and tried to plunge the knife into his chest. With a sharp crack, his suit's shield broke along with knife. The knife cracked down to the sheath, and fell to sharp shards on the ground. Marks's chest piece suffered no damage.

By that time, Marks had a firm grasp on the puma's wrist. With the tinniest amount of pressure, he could force her to drop the broken knife, and a little more will break it. Though he decided not to for two reasons. The first reason(redundant) was because she was a cat, so she would know what to look forward to at the camp; orbital graphs and read outs could only show so much. The second was that she was pretty; in a sort of dangerous, almost feral, kind of way.

She was wearing a white and blue hostile environment suit clung to her like a second skin and was caked in mud. She couldn't tell because of his helmet, but Marks was looking her up and down. She was used to it. The effect she had on men, and a few women, was a curious mixture of lust and fear, and she never hesitated to use their discomfort to serve her purposes when necessary.

With him, she had no idea what he was thinking. And that was the part that scared her.

"Captain Marks!" a voice yelled out. In a move that seemed like he used it many times before, Marks spun her around and kept the gun aimed at Pumyra's head.

Marks did not know what to make of the human general that stood before him, besides the fact that he sent the same feeling of unease that. He was a much older gentleman, possibly in his late fifties, with growing in greying black hair and scruff facial hair. But he was built like a tank, had the appearance of a leader, and was armed to the teeth. His armor consisted of large rigid plates of different kinds of metal, molded to fit parts of his body.

The soldiers who followed him were not so fortunate. Some had full sets in somewhat good condition, others were so poor that they were held together by duct-tape and stripes of leather, and some unfortunate souls wore pieces over sweaty and muddy cammies. Their guns were in no better condition.

Several Tsu'Chans' gathered behind Marks and their heavy flamers at the ready.

"Captain, please. We only just found out about your arrival a few moments ago." Cortez said as he put his hands up.

"I'd like to avoid a diplomatic incident." Marks said as he tightened his grip on Pumyra.

"As would we."

"But I don't really like it when I'm threatened by assassins. I take it kind of personally."

"This matter can be worked out, but I must insist that you and your warrior take orders from us."

"Or else?"

"Or else you'll have another war on your hands." The general said.

Marks knew that he his regiment could easily take down this poorly equipped army, but he did not want to be responsible for having the blood of thousands on his hands. He had too many bad dreams already.

"Fine. But you better not send us to the meat grinder." Marks said as he let go of Pumyra. His warriors took that as a sign to stand down.

Sending a message over the coms, Marks told the rest to follow on foot. They would come back for the Broncos later.

"I'm General Cortez Angelucci," he introduced himself like a true leader. Friendly, but you could tell that he was in charge.

"How long have you been stationed here?"

"Six months." Pumyra grunted as she brushed past them. "Six months we'd been hiding in the marshes and jungles. Six months of hell in a hostile, alien place where every tree and every mutant, luminescent plant holds a potential deadly poison and every living thing is a mortal enemy; where the heat saps out our soul and the dense air burns our lungs."

A Warrant Officer's text came up on Marks's HUD, reading out. _/Sounds just like Octura./_

"On the bright side, we are now the empire's most experienced marsh and jungle troops." Cortez said. "On the not-so-bright side, we had to learn everything the hard way."

They made it to their camp, and it was in worse condition than any of the Mandalorians hoped to find. Barriers were made from entire trees, and the branches were sharpened to act as spokes. Any technology, mostly communication equipment, where running on generators that seemed to be on their last legs. And the troops were in a worse condition.

They were all different species from the empire. Humans mostly, probably because they were expandable but adaptable, but there were also cats, dogs, and the occasional lizard. But it didn't take a genius to tell that their morale was at a dangerous low. Dehydration, malnutrition, and exhaustion were gradually defeating them. The ones who were mobile were lining up for some sort of stew, made out of something that they wouldn't look at even if it was alive. While others laid on cots or the ground groaning with fever, and they will more than likely be trembling through the nights. The only good thing was that the clay ground was bone dry.

And then there was the smell, which to a Mandalorian, was revolting and indescribable!

Like Pumyra said: Hell.

Speaking of which, she was over at the infirmary section, speaking to one of the medics. She seemed to hold most of the medical reigns. From what Marks could tell, they lost two more to infection.

Marks had a tactical hard-case on both legs, holding any on field medicine he could want or need. But these soldiers needed them more than he did.

"Here," he handed both hard-cases to Pumyra. "They're filled with medicine. It's not much though."

"Usually a girl likes things like jewelry or flowers, but I think this makes-up from earlier."

"If I recall, you attacked me."

"Maybe after all of this, I can set the record straight."

"I'll hold you to it." He then noticed his warriors doing the same thing. All of them were giving up their medical gear, and squad medics were giving themselves up to help the Thunderian soldiers. Marks found a shaded area not too far away, and decided to take a nap.

* * *

_There was an eye-searing flash of light as dropship number three exploded and chunks of the ship's fuselage soared high into the air, where they seemed to pause momentarily before cart wheeling down. "The SOB has the range now," Marks said grimly. "This ain't good."_

_And it wasn't. A fact not lost on Zander, who was lumbering forward. Would the Centaurs notice him as he came from the side? Maybe... but Zander figured they were focused on the starport as he approached the mountain of metal._

_That was when Marks saw that fuel was pouring out of the containment area and onto the street. Either the ditch was too shallow or someone had left one flood gate open. Not that it made much difference because the results will be the same._

_"Zander!" Marks shouted to his younger brother. "Don't Fire!"_

_But Zander was within range by then and completely unaware of the fuel that was flowing his way. There was the familiar click as he pulled the trigger and the igniter produced a spark. That was followed by a loud whump as gouts of flames shot forward to blister the centaur's paint job._

_That got the crew's attention, and one of the treads stopped as the other continued to clank forward. So Zander sent a tongue of fire in under the monster, because that's where it was most vulnerable. As the machine began to turn, he was forced to do likewise or be cut down by the tank's forward-firing machine guns._

_Marks opened his mouth to yell again, but it was too late. The river of fuel was lapping around his brother's boots by then, and the results were inevitable. There was a thump as the high-octane liquid caught fire, wrapping both Zander and the centaur in an inferno of red-and orange flames._

_Zander tried to run but didn't get far. The scream was a long, lung-emptying sound that Marks knew he would never forget as the rifle came up, and time slowed. Even though it seemed like an eternity, less than two seconds elapsed as the crosshairs settled over their target and the firing pin dropped. The butt kicked Marks's shoulder, the slug hit Zander in the head, and most of his brains flew sideways._

_Then like a wax figure exposed to heat, Zander began to melt, the centaur rolled over him, and the tanks exploded. The result was a stupendous boom as the sixty-ton monster was transformed into a thousand pieces of metal confetti. It hissed as it fell into a stunning lake of fire._

_Marks felt a lump form in the back of his throat as images of his brother flickered through his mind. There were a lot of them. Zander laughing laughing manically as he rolled around on the grass just outside of the women's showers. Zander attacking a whole squad of Shredders on Mandalore. And most of all, Zander sitting next to him as they sat on a downed mech, enjoying a cigar and some stolen boozes. He was his brother. His crazy, I-don't-give-a-shit brother who had brave, and stupid, to a fault. And he went out the same way he came in. In a huge bang._

_Suddenly Marks knew what to say. Knew what would mean the most to his little brother. "That was awesome, Z... . That was fucking awesome!"_

Marks woke-up caused by an irritating tapping on the top of his helmet. When his HUD flickered on, he found Pumyra staring right at him.

"Not gonna lie, pretty creepy."

"Afraid I was going to slit your throat while you slept?"

"No. I was afraid I would have to use this." Pumyra looked down and saw that Marks had his pistol aimed at her stomach.

"Ha! Offer one hand but arm the other." For a brief second, Pumyra respected and slightly admired him. "Very clever, Captain…. Anyways, get up," and like that, it was gone. "Our camp monitoring the Grinder missed their last check-in. That was two hours ago."

"Did you try radioing them?"

"No response and, if we got a response, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

His stomach churned. "We'd better go see Cortez."

They found Cortez across the camp. "Pumyra, tell me something good," he said. "What's the news on prison?" He was doing his best to sound as though he had his act together. Fatigue was clearly setting in.

"Bandit base is gone, sir," Pumyra told him. "We lost the radio uplink with outpost."

He dropped his head. "Tell me it's not the rebels."

Marks butted in. "If it is, they must be using a new kind of comms signal…"

"And they're gonna find us," Pumyra interrupted. "It's only a matter of time. We've got to keep moving."

Cortez shook his head. "Pumyra, we've been over this several times. We can't move any more. We have too many sick and injured to move. Like you said, it's only a matter of time. Until then, get that radio uplink working."

Pumyra moved off and Cortez took hold of Marks's arm. "That outpost is the only thing spying on the prison camp. I think you should know what's at stake here, Captain," he said. He looked him in the eye, or at least what he thought was his eyes, for what was probably the first time since they arrived. "That base's our only hope of getting our emperor alive."

"Yes, sir," Marks said. "I know."

Marks found Pumyra in the armory as she pulled on a tactical vest and body armor, slipped a M34 combat knife into the sheath and packed few grenades into packs; she adjusted knee and elbow pads, secured M6 revolver and silencers, checked her M40, checked it again and packed extra ammo. She then looked at Marks.

"Groovy." He said.

"Aren't you going to gear up?"

"Got my pistol, Tarmon X-23, and a few knives," he said, and then showed his hands. "And these."

They moved out, going fast but as silently as possible – out of the clearing and into the marsh lands, which danced and shone in the blue moonlight around them, assaulting them with new sights, sounds and smells. The rebels were out there. They had to be. And the way it looked, they had neutralized the outpost.

Marks, using a private comm, sent a message to the Valkyries. He told them to pick up the soldiers at the camp first, and give them medical attention aboard the Destiny's Ascension. Cortez could tongue lash him all he wanted afterwards, and at least he would be healthy enough to do so.

Again, though: there was no sign of danger. No rebel air support, if they had any. No blanket bombings, again if they had any. And no tracer fire ripping into the marsh.

"It's too quiet," said Pumyra as they sloshed through waist high water that was browner then the earth they walked on. They moved through the water, scanning the coastal vegetation for unknown parasites, potentially dangerous plants. Anything that crawled or slithered or looked like it might snap. And of course – rebels.

Pumyra and Marks saw them before they did, and they were most likely a small recon team. Didn't matter though, they were dead men walking. Marks and Pumyra picked them off, but they did it up close and personal, with knives and death grips.

They left the rebel troops dead in the water, becoming leach food, and moved on, getting closer to the uplink, when suddenly they were stopped by a noise not far off. That was when they saw one of the captured empire soldiers running across a small, craggy clearing. He wore only the dirty rags on his back, and looked like a moving skeleton. On him in an instant was a rat, who took him down and disabled him, then picked up his unconscious body and slung him over its shoulder. Other rebels, all lizards, were arriving.

Marks knew that it would hit the fan if they went out guns blazing, so he laid a suppressing hand on Pumyra's M40 when she brought it to her shoulder.

"No. Stop. Look around you." He whispered. He didn't want the prisoner taken back any more than she did, but they had to get the uplink back – and they couldn't afford to give away their position with the numbers against them.

They watched as the prisoner was heaved onto a cart nearby, which was pulled by two other prisoners.

They looked at each other, frowning, then carried on, making their way through the bog as quickly as before until, about one and a half klinks later; they came up on the ridge above Gringer-23.

Among the carnage and sticky blood was the odd bit of evidence that Bandit had made their camp there: a bed roll, one or two billycans. But there was no sign of the troops themselves. This place was quiet; deadly quiet.

That was when they got an overview of the prison camp. The camp consisted of a command palace and communication satellite station along with water towers and supply depots, plus a factory where a large number of vehicles were being stored. It had six long buildings, most likely for the prisoners, and two others. The camp was also well-defended by a concrete barrier. All of the access roads were bracketed by bunkers. Outside the camp proper rested three hills, each of which housed missile turrets, defensive guns and pop-up turrets. The weapons could be depressed to fire into the camp.

Marks sent images back to his warriors, both on the ground and on the Destiny's Ascension, so they knew what to aim for. He also saw a small entrance that consisted of a drainage pipe for raw sewage. Beggars couldn't be choosers

Pumyra readjusted the uplink and on came Cortez, "General, we are at Bandit. No sign of the teams, but there is a lot of blood."

"Dammit!" Cortez was proper pissed. "Where the hell is Marks!"

Pumyra handed the mic over to Marks, and got her first look at the Tsu'Chan. To sum him up he had a veteran look to him, and his black skin was scarred and weathered.

"You have Marks," he said.

"Marks! What the hell is this? I send you to do a simple recon mission, and the next thing I know my army and I are whisked into ships and shot into orbit!"

"Sir, with all due respect, you and your army are not fit for battle. Your equipment is fair, if best. And your numbers are far too few."

"Now you list-" Marks cut Cortez off before anymore was said.

"Asshole," Marks mumbled as he secured a private channel to his warriors. "To all medical crews aboard the Destiny Accession, please look after your newest guest. To all warriors, both in the orbit and on the ground, prepare for battle."

Marks then ripped the mini-gun from the stand, saw that the ammo was filled to its limit, and put his helmet back on. He looked at the beautiful, cool-as-ice puma. She wore a look of complete contentment, as though going into the eye of the storm, with her leader and comrades' lives on the line, she was at her happiest – like there was nowhere else in the universe she would rather be.

Soon enough, without a single word uttered, they suddenly found themselves on their butts sliding down a hillside of dirt, landing on the ground at the bottom of a bowl, the prison's wall in front of them.

The gently spinning world was black with occasional blips of light. Lion-O was lost, and had been for hours by then. He was well aware of a sense of expectation, however, although it was not until he saw flashes of light on the surrounding hilltops and heard a series of resonant booms that gave him a sliver of hope that just kept growing!

The next fifteen minutes were a mix of excitement and fear as Lion-O heard gunfire, saw three tracers pass within feet of him, and wondered if one of the guards were going to shoot him. Then he heard confused shouting and felt a series of jerks as he was lowered to the ground. Pumyra was waiting in the glow created by a green glow stick.

Did she have concern on her face?

"Enough hanging around," the puma said as she cut Lion-O free. "It's time to get you home."

Lion-O nearly choked as she gave him a sip of water. "It's nice to see you, too," Lion-O said, once he recovered.

"Not to replace the lady, but you look pretty sexy in those trunks," Pumyra chided in. "What do you think Captain Marks?"

It was then that he saw the being dressed in green, black, and gold armor, shooting shot-and-controlled bursts from a mini-gun. "I don't want to look," Marks put in. "I'll never get the image out of my head."

Sergeant San'sha then chimed in over COM. "Sir, orbital support has taken out the missile turrets and the bunkers. We are coming in hot! ETA, two minutes."

"Copy that," he said, he then looked back to Pumyra and Lion-O. "Our ride is coming in soon. So let's go collect some skulls before they get all of the fun."

Pumyra had to do a quick removal of the eighty-five needles that covered Lion-O's body. After bandaging them, she gave him a stimpak and his gauntlet with the sword of omen.

Under the effect of the drugs, he yelled. "Thundercats! HO!" And he charged out, still dressed in his trunks.

"Does he do that a lot?" Marks asked.

"You have no idea."

The scene in the camp's yard was a kind of controlled chaos. After six months of abuse and neglect, the POW's inner serial killers came out. They were killing guards with guns, swords, daggers, or weapons they made out of junk. And after they were done, they decided to not only burn or destroy the bodies, but also take souvenirs. Teeth were the big go to item. Some went after ears, if they were rats. And one had a collection of skulls.

Kam-Ei was hiding behind a truck that was already a burnt skeleton. It was then when the Broncos blasted through the main gate and concrete walls, and he knew his days in power were done.

He then felt could metal on his throat, and angry breath on his scales. "You threatened my king and master," Pumyra growled. "For that, you die!"

With one quick and fluid movement, Pumyra slit the lizard's teeth and took every sharp tooth in his mouth. Not too far away was Marks, who was sitting on the hood of another truck.

"You satisfied yet?"

"Yeah, I'm good." She said with a small icy smile.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

_For another go around, thank you Fuuko for editing again._

_So, Pumyra._

_Pumyra: Yeah?_

_What was it like in the jungle? Anything like home?_

_Pumyra: Not really. We didn't have several billion flying insects capable of transmitting diseases back home. Back with the Warrior Maidens we had trees and meadows and picnics. Not small, slithering, poisonous creatures that only came at night, things out of a nightmare: spiders, froogs, and snakes with their big bug eyes, skin gleaming green and gold, ruthless, indiscriminate survival expert. _

_*Wearing a military gas-mask* And the smell?_

_Pumyra: We had no experience of the parasites that attached themselves to our bodies as we slept. Back with the Warrior Maiden, hell even in Thundera, the water was clean and you didn't die from dehydration even though you were surrounded by pools and streams. If we took a bath in a stream or waterfall pool, we could expect to get out, dry ourselves off, relax and have a drink. Not here - not in that death trap. I saw a trooper come running from a river, screaming, covered in pulsing leeches, all over. And I mean _all over. _He screamed the loudest when pulled the bloodsuckers from his dick. Nobody bothered taking baths after that._

_Might be a good idea to. *pass out*_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi Everybody, it's The New Mandalord!_

_I'm back!_

_Sorry about the absent. Family issues, college tours, and being completely lazy can do that stuff to you. And your work will suffer from it._

_In declaimer for the whole Thundercats being cancelled... JUST RELAX! Keep sending in mail to WB, and other networks will see this and TC will be picked up by yet another station... Hopefully not Disney._

_Heavy smut this chapter. So here is the synopsis. The girls get an idea of doing a souce swap. Lion-O gets some hands-on Mandalorian healing, while Aaron gets some Thunderian hospitality. Face it, by now, if you are looking for anything deep or thought provoking; then you are clearly looking in the wrong place._

_So read, enjoy, and_ **REVIEW!**

* * *

_It was the proudest moment of Xavier's life when the bars of a Gunnery Sergeant were pinned onto the armor he crafted himself._

_He was so high from the experience that he had not noticed that he wandered away from the party, or that Zander was calling for him._

_"X!" he yelled. "Hey X! Wait up!"_

_Xavier stopped turned to see his brother running up to him, and carefully dodging the small streams of lava in his path. His armor had a bigger design to it, both to make up for Zander's more muscular physique and the two heavy flamers he had built into the gauntlets._

_"Damn X! Do I have to start calling you sir now?"_

_"You might Private." He cracked a smile. "If you studied and trained as long as I did then we would be the same rank."_

_"Not your fault I didn't listen." Zander said, clearly not caring. "All I wanted to do is crack skulls and fuck girls! You at least tried to show me what was what."_

_"And how is that different from now?"_

_"Now I have the okay to do both. Whose up for an orgy?"_

_"I'll pass."_

_"Celibacy is not a healthy thing brother. You better drain those balls before they explode, than again there has never been a girl you liked more than the forge."_

_"Heh, I'll believe that when I see it." He chuckled. "But there has to be a reason why you came here, besides talking about exploding balls. Did Kaiden send you?"_

_"Nope," Zander said as he sat on the ledge that over looked a river of red and orange death. He then tossed Xavier a cold bottle of beer. "Thought you could use one of these."_

_Xavier sat next to his younger brother on the ledge and the two of them stared out on Mount Tsu'Ra. The mountain was immense, and tore into the fiery orange sky of Tsu'Cha like a broken spear. Ash drifts had floated from the crater at its peak, coming down in slow, grey waves._

_Tonight Tsu'Ra was a beautiful and terrible sight to behold._

_But there was no pyroclastic fury, no belligerent eruption of rock and flame this day, just lamentation as the mountain welcomed her new warriors._

_"Into the fires we are created," Xavier said._

_"To the fires we return," Zander said._

_"We go straight into the fires of hell,"_

_"And fight off its demons."_

_"We are Tsu'Chans! Fire-Bornes!" They cheered together._

_Xavier and Zander clashed their bottles of beer. Xavier raised his lips and threw the cool, foaming brew back in one long pull. He wiped his lips with the back of his gauntlet and let out a long belch. He was getting drunk he knew it. This beer must be a different kind, because it was a affecting his body's ability to break down poisons; it also didn't help that Zander tore off all of the labels._

_"Few more, X," Zander said, his jet-black face red and flushed with happiness and booze, "and then we can paint the town red!"_

_"Fine by me!" Xavier said as he grabbed another bottle and swigged the brew down._

The roar of a low flying Valkyrie woke Marks from his sleep. It was too bad; he was dreaming about a nice memory for a change.

He was lying between two columns that overlooked one of the palace's many beautiful gardens. He was watching the beings known as Petalars tend to their homes, and after a while, and a few beers, he passed out.

Marks looked up at the Valkyries coming in. They all had the blue cross of Kitari Wynne painted on their side, so the Hopewell must be in orbit. The Destiny's Ascension's med-bay might have been great for active combat, but it was second rate compared to the Hopewell.

The Hopewell is undoubtedly one of the oldest and most revered ships in the Mandalorian fleet. Officers describe her as "the ugliest thing to ever float in zero gee." The ship had been built before the Mandalorian civil war erupted on the Outer Arms and moved in towards Mandalore. A private medical corporation, that went bankrupt during the war, purchased two scrapped repair stations that were taking up room in a dry dock over the forest world of Trynn. Each station was a square kilometer plate of scaffolding, cranes, and cargo trams. These two plates had been connected to make an off-centered, metal, floating "sandwich," and within, a state-of the art hospital and research facility had been constructed.

As Aaron and his rebels moved inward, they had commandeered the vessel, added engines, a minimal defensive system, six fusion reactors, and a Shar'Kawa translight system, transforming the Hopewell into the largest mobile battlefield hospital in history.

While most officers agreed she was unsightly, every single warrior Marks had ever spoken to, including himself, declared her the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. Then again, they could just be talking about Lady Kitari.

Marks had a hunch that every single soldier he sent up to the Destiny's Ascension had already been taken care and bused back to Thundera. Only the sick of the sick, like the ones at death's door, would be on the Hopewell.

So why was it here?

No one was truly at death's door.

But then it hit him. It wasn't here to heal common soldiers; it came to heal Emperor Lion-O. Those ships had medical supplies in them, another way to show Mandalore's superiority and convince them to join the UR.

"And we say humans are the bullies." He spoke out loud, not caring who heard it but then again that could be the alcohol.

"Who says that humans are the bully?" a voice came from behind him. Male. And Marks knew which one.

"It's kind of a common term in the Universe." Marks said. Nikolia was leaning on the column next to him, and all fears of him were temporally numbed – thanks to the alcohol. "Humans get a bad rap because they conquer three galaxies and wiped out a few races to do it."

"Seems a lot like how Thundera was built." Nikolia said. "In the beginning, the cats wiped out the rats to take what little scraps they had. We would have followed suit, if it wasn't for the fact that the cats saw use in us."

Being cunning and ability to adapt quickly has always been the human way. It is because of that, that most beings in the universe see humans as over-motivated, ambitious, bullies causing all sorts of trouble. This is not an unreasonable view, because most species are quieter and more passive than humans, but it seems that Mandalore always has to play peace keeper.

"So I'll take it that you aren't here to shoot the shit," Marks said as he took another swig of beer.

"And you'd be right. Here," he handed Marks a letter. More like an invitation from all of the frills. "You've been invited to dinner tonight for what you did. All of the high members will be there."

"Great," Marks grumbled over the beer, which was starting to leave a bad taste in his mouth.

"Including myself, I'll help you so don't make an ass of yourself."

"Won't be the first time, and it won't be the last," the Mandalorian captain said. "Anything you can tell me now?"

"Best thing I can tell you is to not to stick your nose where it doesn't belong; business or pleasure."

"You ever break it?" Marks said as he tossed Nikolia his last bottle.

"Plenty of times," Nikolia said as he used his hidden blade as a bottle opener. "In fact, that's how I met my wife."

"Lucky you, I've seen that bombshell walk around, giving orders, taking no guff. She's kind of sexy." He could already feel Nikolia drilling holes into him. "Relax, mate. I know when I'm out of my league. Hell, I don't think I'm in anybody's league."

"No lady in your life? For a veteran war hero, I thought girls would be crawling at your feet for your attention."

"None that I've met, but I'm usually too busy with work to even notice."

"But you're a handsome looking guy. You can't be more then twenty-eight? Twenty-nine?"

"I'm a two hundred ninety-eight."

Nikolia looked at him open-mouthed. The alien had admitted that he was not only over one-hundred years, but going on three hundred. No being on Thundera, not even the tortoises, lived long past eighty-five years.

"Well you don't look a day over one hundred."

"Um, thank you." Marks did not want to insult the human because he did not know about Mandalorian life spans. Mandalorians live a long time, compared to other species; most make it to a thousand years. But since Mandalore has the best military, and wars are long and brutal, casualties can and will happen. But him calling him a day over one hundred, that was like calling him a day over fifteen in human years.

"Well," Nikolia blurted as he finished off the last of his beer. "I feel slightly suicidal. Think I'll challenge your leader to a sparring match."

"I'll get some body-bags."

"Just stay away from my wife!" called Nikolia as he headed for the Clerc's monistery.

"You have nothing to worry about from me." Marks called back. "Can't say much about my guys though..."

* * *

A hush breath went through the royal bed chambers, causing the drapes to dance and make a wind-chime out of the remaining hanging IVs. Kitari Wynne had finished the last of Lion-O's treatments. All of the needles were removed, all of the holes have been closed, and all he needed was a good meal and a good night's rest.

Lion-O slowly arched his body up. His bedclothes rustled slightly as they slid down him. He then noticed that there were restraints on his arm and legs, and a beautiful woman at his side. "Well this can't be too bad."

She was a relatively slim and tall woman with short cropped blue hair, more fitting for a man than a woman. Her attire looked even less like her profession. She had the symbolic white lab coat, but wore a yellow t-shirt that had the words "Mega Punk" written in red, and jeans that seemed to have seen their fair share of operations. She also walked with a cane, which was odd because she walked just fine.

"Emperor Lion-O," she said in a very serious tone. "My name is Kitari Wynne, and I will be your doctor."

"What happened?" Lion-O's mouth was extremely dry, and it didn't help that his restraints kept him from the buffet that lined the table next to him.

"You crashed on stimpacks," she said. "Can't blame you, you were in a lot of pain."

He remembered the torture and pain he went through, suddenly his body tensed and started to shiver.

"Take it easy, and try not to remember." Kitari reassured him. "Your body is going through shock; a normal response for those who went through something extremely traumatic. Here." She filled a syringe with a clear liquid and then jabbed it into the line that went through Lion-O's arm. The feeling was numbing sensation that relaxed his muscles and made his memories go hazy. "Just relax."

As Kitari opened the large doors, a flash of gold and yellow blew past her, causing a small gust to go by. Thinking it was a threat, Kitari pulled out the blade she had in her cane. But seeing that this so-called threat was actually the lion emperor's wife, she put the sword away.

Closing the door, she saw that Lara-Su was sitting in a chair in front of the marble fireplace. She was wearing a white, flimsy silk kimono with a red and blue belt around her waist with the white shield to serve as the buckle. "So how is he?"

"Fine," she said. "Some filling food, and a night's rest and he'll be up and about in no time."

"That is a relief." She sighed.

"I didn't realize that you cared for him, Lara." Kitari said as she walked off. "I guess you and Aaron had some fun with Empress Cheetara."

"How did you guess?" Lara-Su relaxed a bit in the chair, clearly not ashamed of what she did or what she was about to do.

"I didn't have to," Kitari said as she did the medical exam in her mind. "You usually go through heat around this time, so that is a major factor. And when I told you that Emperor Lion-O was all right, your breath calmed to a crawl and pupils expanded. Finally, your pheromones reek with the stench of sweat and sex, most of it Aaron but I can detect some cheetah in there."

"Great, you can deduce anything. I'm glad we had this little talk."

"Just don't do anything that could jeopardize both our worlds." And with that, she was gone.

She took a quick sigh of relief as her daughter-in-law left.

"Is he alright?" Lara-Su asked when the cheetah walked back in.

"He's hungry and antsy," Cheetara said as she sat in the opposite chair. "I just released him from his restraints, and right now, he's ready for anything."

Lara-Su's eyes went wide. Then she gave off a low, breathy, giggle. Then that turned into an all-out laugh. She did so love Cheetara! This cheetah knew how to put a somber mood at ease.

Cheetara laughed along with her.

"Now," she said as Lara-Su's laughter subsided, "I have a question to ask of you."

"Huh?"

"It's more of a favor, actually."

"Just name it. You've been such a good friend to us; I'll do anything I can for you."

Cheetara patted her knee. "Thank you, hon, but I want you to feel free to say no to this one. You can and I won't take any offense. Alright?"

"Okay."

Cheetara's pale red eyes fastened on Lara's. "You still remember our little romp a few nights ago?"

If Lara-Su was blushing, she did hide it well, but she did drop her gaze momentarily. "Yes."

Cheetara's fingers played on Lara-Su's exposed, bare legs.

"Do you mind if I participate - for a while?"

"Sure, but why only for a while?"

"Well, I was thinking, that we could do a little spousal swap. You can do whatever you want to my lion, if I can have that husband of yours."

Lara-Su blinked. She was open with her sexuality, as long as it included Aaron, but not to this extent. But, then again, she would have been lying to herself if the warm sensation in her loins did not excite her.

"I don't mind."

Cheetara's hand slid up her arm to her shoulder, gripping it firmly. "Are you sure?"

"Let me think…." Lara-Su gave a small, sly smile for the cheetah to see. "I'm sure."

"Oh, good!" Cheetara stood up and pulled Lara-Su along with her.

The cheetah entered the chambers first, diving into her husband enthusiastically.

On the bed, Lion-O welcomed her in his arms and was busy making his absence up to her.

"Am I intruding?"

Their kiss broke, and the royal couple looked up at her with glazing eyes. "My love," Cheetara said. "This is Lady Lara-Su of Mandalore."

"Your grace," She bowed a bit.

"She has agreed to help me with some special treatment."

"Healing comes in many forms your highness." Lara-Su cocked a smile as she tugged on the belt of her robe.

Lion-O turned beet red as the echidna's clothes slid off her lithe body.

The lion king had never seen anything naked than another Thunderan. He let out an amazed breath upon laying his eyes on her. He could barely take her eyes off the other monarch when he quickly turned to his wife. Cheetara winked at him before whispering in his ear. "You're going to enjoy this, my love. Give me a few minutes before Lady Lara lays her magical touch on you."

Lion-O nodded as his wife proceeded to slide on top of him, pressing her warm curves to his. The injuries he sustained did not seem to affect the sensations of pleasure that his wife were drawing from him. Either that or the Mandalorian doctor pulled a small miracle out of her magical hat. Either way, he didn't care. The heat rapidly travelled from his abdomen to the rest of his body. Cheetara's expression to the quick rise of his eager manhood told him he has not lost his touch.

The cheetah presented her ample bosom to her spouse who buried his face in its soft depths. He gathered them both with eager hands and slipped the firm nipple in his mouth. Cheetara gasped as the lion applied gentle suction to it, his fangs grazing the sensitive surface. Her hands had moved of their own accord to the soft tresses of his red mane, clutching at them every time he applied pressure to the pinnacle of her breasts.

Lara Su watched in amazement, her mouth growing dry at the erotic sight before her. She smiled and took a small jar from the pocket of her discarded robe. It had a soft, herbal scented cream inside. She dipped into it, rubbed her hands to warm it and proceeded to approach the royal couple. She made sure she caught their eye so as not to surprise them. When they acknowledged her, Lara Su came to sit between Lion-O's parted legs and with her nimble hands she started applying the warm, green salve to his legs, massaging them into his sore muscles. Lion-O gasped when her soft hands came in contact with his skin. The warmth of the cream she applied added to the intense pleasure his wife was already giving to him. His brain wasn't sure where to focus on….his wife's supple body rubbing against him or the wonderful ministrations the lovely echidna was applying on him.

He's got to have some release soon.

After a minute or two of licking what he could of his wife's taut body, Lion-O got his back off the bed and flipped Cheetara over. As he did, Lara Su moved behind him to in turn massage his shoulders, lower back and hips. He clenched his teeth, unable to stifle a growl of pleasure from all the stimuli around him. The cheetah positioned beneath him, presenting her eager moist core to his firm length. Her claws buried on the pillows when he thrust zealously inside her. He moved rapidly, hungrily, as though this filled his starving soul. His hips pumped vigorously, making his wife squeal with the feel of his rigid cock sliding roughly inside her.

Strong arms anchored Cheetara to the bed as her body continued to writhe. She groaned, unable to vocalize the explosive ramp to her orgasm. The lion's cock filled her to the point of bursting, and still she wanted, hell needed more. On all fours, she crawled at the sheets beneath her, bunching a wad of fine linen into her mouth to staunch her screams as he twisted to a different angle hit her in a spot she had never known existed. Golden fur clung to her sweat-laden body but failed to cool her. Her wet hair plastered in tendrils to her face, the sides, and neck. One heavy lock fell over her eyes, but it did not matter. She couldn't see, but she could feel every tear slid down her face and mix with her other bodily fluids.

Her legs threatened to cramp, but still she forced them to slam her hips back against his. The pleasure was torture, but her body simply would not allow her to stop. With another joy-filled scream, Cheetara came again. Her entire body imploded, so tense her muscles shook. She collapsed on her tone stomach, panting in an effort to get some air.

Then as he withdrew, she realized, to Lion-O's astonishment, that she was not sated.

Although she swore inside for what she was going to do, her breasts ached for more touch, her soaked core wanted more pounding, more filling. More. Just more.

Cheetara dragged a hand over her eyes, trying to pull herself from her daze. New moans reached her ears. When she forced herself to focus, it still took her precious moments of staring to decide on what she was looking at.

Lara-Su, her newest friend and ally, lay on her back besides Cheetara, her equally impressive body nearly hidden underneath her husband. She did not care that he was fucking her friend. She didn't care that her position brought her close to her friend's naked body. It didn't matter.

Once Cheetara had rolled over to the side, Lion-O had grabbed Lara-Su from behind him. Her hands massaging on the curve of his hips were impossible to tolerate any longer and he admitted that he had to have her too. Now and not a minute longer. He latched his mouth on her earlobe once she was beneath him, and he placed suction on that, realizing it was a tender spot once her body started moving in response to it. His hand had moved over to her well-shaped breast, squeezing the firm globe and running his palm on the sensitive peak. Lara-Su arched her back in response to the lion king's ministrations. She subconsciously parted her legs, wrapped it around his hips while his other hand snaked from her waist, slid down her hip and found its way between her legs. An involuntary moan released itself from her lips when his fingers started probing between her hot lower lips, searching for her G spot. The echidna buried her claws on his upper arm when he found the sweet point of pleasure inside her, as he rubbed on it, pressed on it, teased it until he was able to pry a scream from her mouth. Lion-O felt Lara-su's warm juices drip on his length that was just pressing outside her midsection. As he gently tried to introduce himself in her tight warmth he can feel her flowing on him. Her contractions against his rigid member were almost enough to make him explode then and there.

"Not yet, Lady Lara." He managed to mumble in her ear as he filled her to the hilt. He held her hips in place as he rammed inside her, slamming as hard as he physically could. Lara-Su's deathly grip on his upper back and the sounds from her mouth convinced the lion emperor that she enjoyed every second of this.

So did Cheetara as shallow gasps of air escaped from her. She enjoyed the sight of her husband pounding the echidna on the bed. She resisted the urge to stimulate herself in response to the budding heat between her legs. Without a thought, she slid off her bed, grabbed a robe, and slipped out of the chambers. Glancing back, she saw clear blue eyes watching her, but he did not even break stride. Not even as the echidna bit into his neck. Hard.

Cheetara gave him a reassuring smile as she left, and Lion-O kept up his pace as Lara-Su was thrown into a powerful orgasm.

* * *

Most Mandalorians were uncomfortable being out of their armor - most claimed that it felt like a half-a-ton second skin - but Marks was not affraid to wear more casual attire as he strolled through the palace's many halls. A brown leather jacket that had his rank stitched onto the shoulder, a clean, white t-shirt, a nice pair of dark, comfortable jeans, and sneakers. That was not to say he was not armed. He had his own pistol on hip – safety on of course – and a knife on his shin.

As a seasoned veteran, he always expected something to happen. So he took every precaution to make sure he would not be sent home in an urn. Unfortunately, the worst he could expect was seeing Sergeant San'sha coming from one of the rooms.

"Just think about it." She said as she left. San'sha gave Marks a quick salute, then walked down the hall at a faster rate.

Marks peered into the room, seeing Pumyra hunched over on her couch. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes," the puma blurted, but it clearly was not true. "Well…. No. Not really. I need your opinion on something."

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"What did you say when they asked you to join System-13? Did you think about it or was it a no brainer?"

System-13 first started as a human special operations branch of the Frontier military. It applied to any soldier who showed great talent in their work, and passed through the Intergalactic Combat Academy on Mercury. With the creation of the _Capital_, System-13 grew in technology and manpower due to other races coming into the fray. As of lately, System-13 has been seen in a different light under the - very true - accusations of taking war orphaned children and training them to be soldiers.

Captain Marks was a part of System-13 for a while, back when he was young, stupid, and gung-ho, but with the Great Civil war he left in order to better support Mandalore. It is pretty safe to say that he cut all ties with them; especially considering their rescent history. Did miss the weapons and pay though.

"System-13 is a big deal, and it's also a big commitment." Marks explained the best he could. "You get the best weapon, best gear, the best assignments-"

"And in return they expect the best in return."

"Yes they do. Why do you ask?"

"Well, somehow, your sergeant tracked me down and handed me a System-13 commendation."

San'sha was not a System-13 informant, nor was she one of their many dogs. Best bet she was given it be someone who was, and then she gave it to Pumyra.

"Are you having doubts?"

"Yeah," she sighed as she held her head. "Your sergeant told me about it. She said candidates train for more than twenty hours per day, leading small combat teams through hostile terrain with little sleep or food, and that was the first level. After that, they will ship you off the planet and instruct you on zero-G combat, something called "military free-fall,"

"Parachuting." Marks clarified.

"Jetpack flight, combat diving, combat instruction, linguistics, and frontline trauma care for human and alien biology." The puma sat back down and rubbed her temples. "I just don't know if I can handle all of that."

People who joined System-13 normally did it because they had something to prove to themselves or others. There is little shame in failing the program mainly because the training is so extreme that even qualifying for the program elevates an officer to a position of respect. The universal prestige of merely attending the academy helps to restrain trainees from taking excessive risks in pursuit of higher honors.

Pumyra seemed less honored and overwhelmed, and more scared and unsure. Part of her had always yearned for something more than her current existence in Thundera. Though she had never been bored of her life here, meeting these Mandalorians and discovering the world beyond caught her interest…a lot. But this invitation…this much…this soon. It was a lot to take in.

"Look," Marks said, trying his best to reassure her. "The choice is yours. I was once a member of System-13, and let me tell you, nothing you do in the program will be considered to be a text-book operation. You will have to put civilian lives on the line, destroy micro-nations, and sometimes the right choice is not always the easiest. There hasn't been an S13 who has sacrificed either themselves or their soldiers at one point."

"But the offer is so tempting!" she said. "I mean, I get to see the universe. That alone should be enough."

"The choice is yours." He said. "I would just keep a couple matches or a paper shredder close by."

"Maybe I should just make it now." Pumyra grabbed the commendation slip and tore it into pieces.

And though she sounded sure of her decision, the captain seemed to detect a hint of disappointment in her tone. He could just be hearing things too.

* * *

The Mandalord just got back from an intense sparring session.

He's got to hand it to these Thunderans. They may not be technologically advanced but they sure made up for it with battle skills. While their fighting style differed from the Mandalorians, they weren't any less effective. Or exhausting.

Nikolia gave him quite a challenge. He didn't expect the human, as relatively scrawny as he looked, to pack that much of a punch. Other than his wife, he could think of no one else that could take him down the way he did. After over an hour of no one getting a clear advantage, they decided to call it a draw.

Aaron turned on the shower in their guest bedroom. He let it run for a while to get it hot. It was designed for the water to fall from the top so it appeared like it was raining inside the shower stall. He removed his prosthetic arm and walked inside the steaming shower. He grabbed whatever scented soaps and shampoos his wife favored and just slathered it on himself. He wasn't picky on these things as long as they didn't smell too girly. Besides, as long as Lara-Su liked the smell of it on him, it was all that mattered.

He closed his eyes and allowed the prickling hot water to pound his sore muscles. He felt the warmth lulling him to sleep, the mist surrounding him relaxing and soothing. It wasn't until he heard movement by the bedroom door that his ears perked up. He leaned against the wall, his eyes trained on the door, his body ready to pounce on whoever goes through that entrance.

It wasn't until he picked up the scent that he relaxed.

It was the Thunderan empress.

And from what his senses can pick up, he deduced she had just finished mating with her emperor.

What would she want of him at this unusual hour?

Lara-Su wasn't with her either. He thought maybe the two women wanted to gang up on him.

Again.

He smiled to himself, and it was at that second that the shower door opened, revealing to him the Thunderan empress in her silk, deep crimson robe. The color offset her fur beautifully, matching the fire in her rose colored eyes.

"Your highness." He muttered as the steam rising from the shower enveloped both of them. "How may I be of assistance?"

Aaron felt he didn't need to hear her answer that one by the way she was looking at him.

The hunger in her eyes was unmistakable.

They travelled up and down his water drenched torso, fixated on the center of his arousal that was beginning to come to life.

"I think you know."

"Does Lara know?"

"I can ask her once she's done with my emperor."

Aaron chuckled. Of course Lara knew. He did. It was an idea the three of them had thrown around a few nights ago, although they had never officially came into an agreement.

Cheetara's patience was nil. Visions of her Mobian friend writhing beneath her spouse and the sounds of her moans when he was nailing her almost drove her to madness with desire. Aaron was not helping by playing hard to get.

She smirked, pulling the belt of her robe and shrugged it off her shoulders. She saw the Mandalord's eyes darken with immediate desire once her naked body was exposed to him.

Before she could do anything else Cheetara felt the Mandalord grab her by the arm, immediately pinning her against the shower wall and latching his lips on her neck. She let out a moan when his fangs nibbled on her ear, his tongue darting in it to trace its contours. His hand made its way rapidly on her aching breast, squeezing it and rubbing his palm against her turgid peak. His leg had pressed between hers and when his thigh grazed the center of her desire she cried out.

The pounding water on her skin seemed to sensitize the cheetah more to the mandalorian's touch. She bit her lip when she felt his mouth closed over her breast, suctioning her nipple like a newborn. His hand then wandered down to the delta between her legs, exploring her wet folds and fondling her clit with his thumb. She felt herself contract against the pleasurable sensations his fingers were drawing. He slid them in and out of her vigorously while his teeth nibbled on her soft, supple globes, alternating from one to the other.

Cheetara pushed her pelvis against Aaron, in the process feeling his arousal against her crotch. He was harder than a rock and she wondered how he could bear not plunging into her right away. She was more then ready for him, as hot and as wet as she was. But the Mandalorian was taking his time, worshipping her body with his firm, agile tongue and his nimble, calloused fingers. She had reached down to grab his shaft, running her fingers across its firm wet length. He bit her neck when she did and then and there she knew he liked what she was doing. She slid down, went on her knees and proceeded to take him in her mouth. Aaron shuddered when he felt the cheetah eat him up. Her lips slid effortlessly on his hard shaft. He felt her tongue move in circles on the head of his cock, moving under, over and around it. She held his hips in place, as though preventing him from escaping. Aaron of course had no such thought of doing so. He was enjoying this too much. He started to move, thrusting his hip against the Thunderan's suckling mouth. He had twisted her blonde locks into his fingers, pushing her head to take more of him in, and though he heard her whimper he knew it was not from pain.

Aaron figured he had had enough.

He lifted the cheetah under her arms and pulled her off of him. His cock felt a little cold once her warm mouth released it but he didn't care. He was going to bury it within the next minute or so. He took her over his shoulder, slapping her firm behind in the process to which Cheetara squealed. They were still both drenched from the shower. Aaron tossed her carelessly on the guest bed, the force of it causing her to bounce off of it lightly. She had not had a chance to react when he pounced. He had quickly turned her on stomach, lifted her up to her knees, and slammed his shaft into her. Cheetara jolted when he penetrated her suddenly. The sensation was exquisite and exhilarating at the same time. She found herself panting when he rammed in and out of her, his hand had yanked her hair back, the pulling of her golden tresses adding more to the intense pleasure she was having.

Her hair stood on end as he slammed hard into her. He was rough. Very rough and she enjoyed every second of it.

"How do you like it, empress?" Aaron had growled in her ear as he planted a firm palm on her junction of her thigh and her buttocks.

That was going to leave a mark, that he was certain.

"I love it!" Cheetara screamed when with one final thrust Aaron coaxed an explosive orgasm from her, causing her to spill her juices violently onto him, drenching him and his groin. The Mandalord kept pounding, even as the Thunderan fell limp against him and when he reached his own peak a minute or so later he spurted his own seed. He pulled out of her while he did, and scattered his fluids all over her fine ass. Aaron fell over sideways, breathing hard as he tried to catch his breath. He felt like he was going to pass out with the intensity of it. He turned his head, seeing Cheetara with her eyes closed and obviously attempting to recover from their encounter.

After several minutes the cheetah crawled over and curled against the Mandalord, closed her eyes in exhaustion. She didn't put any of her limbs on him as that seemed to indicate possession, she merely snuggled in his warmth. They were both damp in the shower water, their own sweat and their pheromones. Aaron put his arm across for her to rest her head on and without a word, they both fell into slumber. Cheetara had a smile on her lips and softly purred as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Aaron was spent.

Empress Cheetara was beyond appeasing. Talk about Thunderan women heat. He thought it was merely a myth spread by the locals.

Apparently not.

She had sneaked into his room the night before while his wife had taken to healing the thunderan emperor, in what turned out to be a strange form of mate swapping. They had agreed to it before and it had gone on smoother than he had initially thought.

Emperor Lion-O sure had his work cut out for him.

Though he was certain the lion thought the same of him. His wife Lara-Su was no slouch when it came to matters of lust.

He yawned. He could use a day or two to nap. Maybe more. He was lucky if he had gotten more than an hour or two of sleep. The cheetah would not leave him be. Not the he minded one bit. She was one loaded weapon that kept on firing.

It was several hours later when the Mandalord woke up to the sensation of a warm body creeping up next to him. The fragrance of her recently washed dark pink hair was unmistakable. It was the scent of lilacs and a blossom she had discovered in Thundera called "Vesta's kiss." Lara-Su had fallen in love with the flower not too long ago and had asked for several plants to be taken into their ship for nurturing and maybe cross breeding.

"Good morning love." Aaron murmured as he felt her soft body cuddle against his exhausted one.

"Good afternoon is more like it." She giggled into his ear. "You've been sleeping all day."

"Was I?" he stretched his weary arms above his head. "And you just let me?"

He then noticed that his auto-part arm had been reattached. Funny how someone gets used to the _blinding pain_ of nerve attaching to metal.

"You looked like you could use it." She laughed as she cradled her head on his strong shoulder. "Did she wear you out?"

"Not any more than you typically would."

"I'm not jealous if that's what you're worried about." She whispered reassuringly. "I'm sure when it came out to wearing out you men her and I would strike about even."

Aaron's eyes widened at his wife's suggestion to which she laughed out loud. "Are you insinuating me and the emperor can't hold up to you ladies?"

"I insinuate nothing." Lara-Su laughed even louder. "I know you can't hold up to the empress and myself." She squealed when her husband turned and nibbled at a tickle spot behind her ear. He then reached out to grab her breast which more than filled his eager hand.

"I challenge you to disprove that." He snarled against her giggling form. The nipple underneath the flimsy piece of clothing she wore began to harden to his touch.

"You look like you're still in dreamland." Lara Su snickered. That had quickly changed into a moan when her husband's firm hand started fondling her.

Aaron smiled. It didn't take too much to turn his lovely spouse on. Her eyes that were filled with mischief were now starting to fill with a wanton expression.

"Mmmmm…." She licked her lips as his palm rubbed circles around her nipple. "I like."

"I like too." He said as he yanked the top of her shirt down, ripping a seam or two as he did. His mouth quickly closing on the top of that breast and laving that nipple with his tongue.

"Aaron…" Lara Su moved to push her breast against Aaron's face, encouraging him to take more of it in his mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair, subconsciously pushing him more to her chest. She arched her back, allowing him to slide his other hand to the lower curves of it and gently massaging it.

He didn't have the patience to properly dispose of her clothing, choosing instead to rip it off of her. Not that Lara-Su cared. Her bare fur against Aaron's chest felt more comfortable to her than any other fabric made in the known universe. Aaron moved his mouth to her other breast, rendering it with the same suckling motions he had bestowed upon the other one. His hand had wandered off from her lower back to the soft curve of her firm buttocks. He paused but a second to feel its' supple textures before sliding his hand in between her legs. She still had a pair of silk pants on and he can tell underneath that she had on her favorite pair of thongs. Impatiently he tugged at it, pulling it down and rendering her completely naked.

Her body never ceased to amaze him, no matter how many times he had seen, felt and tasted it.

Lara-Su's eyes lingered on her husband's half naked figure. He was still in his underwear but beneath the boxers she could see the outline of his arousal. He was beyond ready for her.

It was her turn to sit up and undress him. She did it with rapid precision and before he could lay a hand on her she pushed him against the soft cushions of their bed.

"Lara…" Aaron gritted his teeth when the echidna got between his thighs and put her mouth on him.

"I love the taste of you." She spoke in between sucking motions. She had taken him whole in her wet mouth, pushing his hard length all the way to the back of her throat. Aaron held her head in place, weaving his fingers in her pink tresses. Her head bobbed with the motions, feeding on him as though she was deprived for months. The roughness and warmth of her tongue drove him wild as it treaded up and down his rigid shaft. Lara Su then gave him one long lick before proceeding to mount him backwards. Aaron pulled his head back when he felt her warmth envelop him as she slid his cock inside her. She positioned his hands on her breasts as she began to move on top of him. Lara Su gyrated her hips and Aaron was treated to the sight of his wife's ass wiggling in front of him as she moved up, down, sideways, squeezing his hardness as she did. He could hear the wet sounds of her slapping crotch against his as she relentlessly pounded him. He reached out to grab her long hair, pulling her not quite gently as she bounced on top of him.

"You like that, love?" He snarled as gasps of pain and pleasure came out of Lara Su's lips. Her eyes were closed, savoring the sensations between her legs, on her nipples and on the sensitive spots on her back.

"Yes, Yes Aaron." She mumbled in between moans. His hands then moved to the top curves of her ass as she continued to move against him. Aaron felt his orgasm build rapidly in his groin and he squeezed Lara-Su's butt cheeks when he felt his warm seed explode inside her. He was in the middle of it when he felt her spasm against him, indicating her own climax had come. She gasped, held her breath and then and there Aaron felt her fluids mix with his when she came. She leaned against his legs, panting for breath and once catching it, moved to release him from her pussy's grasp. His shaft was still covered in a mixture of their own juices and Lara Su proceeded to lick him clean in a matter of seconds.

Days like this can only get better, the Mandalord thought as he closed his eyes, savoring the afterglow of their encounter.

* * *

_Authors Notes:_

_Hi everyone! As always I have to thank Fuuko no Miko for editing and doing oh... SEVENTY-FIVE PERCENT of this chapter!_

_Tygra: That's me girl! Show this author whose in charge!_

_You know Tygra, I know we've had our differences._

_Tygra: We've had?_

_Yes, I don't like you very much._

_Tygra: Oh..._

_But because of Fuuko's Redemption story. I respect you a little more._

_Tygra: That's more..._

_Which is why I'm promoting you from my rug and instead I'll make you into my coat._

_Tygra: HEY! That's not-_

_Would you rather be my towel or be back in Fuuko's dungeon?_

_Tygra: . . . . . What's you size?_

_GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people, The New Mandalord here.**

**So this chapter is for all of those Nikolia fans, aka Fuuko. In short, Kat is jealous and horny, and needs to left off some steam.**

**I'm shocked that I haven't mention Lion-O and Cheetara's son yet. I settled on Leon... for now. As for looks, he has Lion-O's red mane and blue eyes but has Cheetara's tan fur and a few spots. **

**Should their next offspring be a boy or girl? God help us if they have another boy, and Heaven help us if they have a girl. One offspring of two horny cats is bad enough!**

**So read, enjoy, and review!... I need suggestions for an ending. **

* * *

Nikolia was not self-conscious when it came to his scars. When he was younger, he had tried his best to hide them the best he could. But now he was comfortable with them, they were apart of him now, and he quite enjoyed wearing t-shirts and shorts in the warm weather again. Even Katerina loved them, or at least she liked playing connect the dots with them.

Katerina, on the other hands, found them to be ingredients for competition. Sure, she found them irresistibly sexy, but so did the other women; more specifically the Mandalorian women. They have a thing for guys with scars; it shows them that they are tough and can hold their own. Nikolia has quite a lot, and the cat calls and eyes filled with lust could not be more obvious. Hopefully Lion-O was not planning an arranged marriage in order for this deal to go down.

But for Katerina, she had to make sure Nikolia would stay her man.

So she cooked up a plan, after putting Sophia and Leon down for their afternoon nap, and decided to surprise Nikolia in his studies. Granted it was half thought out, especially compared to Nikolia, but it would cast aside all thoughts of him cheating on her.

Long before the door opened, Nikolia set aside the books he was reading. He sat quietly in the large chair, facing the door as Katerina peeked around the heavy wooden door.

"Enter, duchessa," he greeted her warmly.

She scurried in, closing the door behind her. He took the opportunity to eye Katerina's newest attire. She had gained an inch or two with a pair of dark violet open toed shoes. Looking up her beautiful fair legs, Katerina wore a tight gray pencil skirt that came to just above her knee caps with a dark violet shirt to match. The shirt was slightly low cut gave a view of her perfect perky breasts. Her hair was up in a loose bun with a few strands falling into her face. Nikolia was debating with himself whether his brain was still working.

She leaned back against the door, her hands behind her. Anxious. He wondered what the cause was. True, Nikolia could read anyone like a book, and Katerina was no exception, but he enjoyed playing naïve for her. It made the game much more interesting.

He closed the book he was reading and looked up. "Hello, mi amore. What's up?"

She frowned as she closed the distance between them. "Nothing much," She purred. "What are you doing?"

"Reading some novels that the Mandalorian traders brought with them." He gestured her to sit on the padded chair across from him. The one he was currently reading was called Lonesome Dove. "But I'll take it that my choice in reading is not why you are here."

Now normally when Katerina joined Nikolia in his studies, it was usually to go over some kind of political business, or here asking questions about Nikolia's past adventures. His tales of Hawadi in the Red Lands were her personal favorite, but just the aura coming off her told Nikolia that she was not interested in desert paradises, settling feuding tribes, and establishing a new branch so far east; she was interested in something else. Something a bit more fun.

"Is everything all right, my love?" He asked.

She took a deep breath and held herself like a true lady of Thundera. "How long has it been since Sophia was born?"

"About eighteen months."

"And the time I was pregnant with her?"

"Another nine."

"Correct! So for twenty-seven months you had not touched me in any way, shape, or form."

"Excuse me?"

"What's wrong, mi amore?" she asked as her hot breath danced on Nikolia's skin. "Do I not turn you on anymore?" Katerina leaned forward, hands braced on his thighs.

Katerina's hands slid farther up his thighs, and her determined little fingers undid his fly and button that held up his pants.

"Katerina, what are you doing?"

"Please," she begged, sinking to her knees as her hands clasped his erection. "It feels so good."

"_Yes, it does,"_ he thought as he groaned when her mouth sank onto his cock. Although he knew this was eventually going to happen, Nikolia tangled his hands in her fiery mane and guided her mouth as she suckled him. It had been so long since he had Katerina go down on him, and he remembered how grueling it was for him to go without her for one month. How he survived for twenty-seven months was beyond him, but he was enjoying each and every second of it.

Katerina had learned a thing or two from her husband's appetite. Nikolia let his head sink back to rest on the chair while she pleasured him her with her tongue, lips, hands, and throat. He did not stop her, not even when he climaxed in her mouth. To his surprise, she swallowed it all with little challenge. She managed to bring his limp organ back to life, but was surprised to see that Nikolia had to pull himself away from her.

"Take it easy, mi amore," he declared pushing her gently away. "I'm only one man!"

"Correction," she said as she crept up to his face. "You're _my_ man!"

She was beaming as she climbed up him. She did not stop until she was pressed against him, breast to chest, groin to groin, gathering handfuls of his glorious black hair. His hands settled on her hips as though they belonged, because they _did_ belong!

Unable to wait longer, Katerina yanked his face down, pressing her soft lips to his. It was he who opened his mouth to her questing tongue.

She reluctantly pulled away from making a meal of Nikolia's mouth. "How do you feel?" Nikolia asked.

"Hot. Beautiful. Safe." She frowned at Nikolia. "Impatient."

"Kat," he breathed, staring at her in wonderment.

She smiled, gently guiding his lips to her. She made the first move, coaxing his tongue from his mouth and into hers. He quickly turned the table and, with a ragged groan, released her hand so he had both of his free to fill with her back and buttocks. She did not protest; rather, she worked with him to press their bodies as close as possible.

She broke the kiss with a gasp, dropping her head back. His wonderfully strong arms held her effortlessly. He bent his neck to nuzzle the soft shallow behind her ear.

"Either you've been training on someone else, or you've never forgot." She teased.

He chuckled softly, a sound which warmed her already boiling blood. "How to make you moan? That is far too easy, my horny kitten."

Quickly, she pulled her off Nikolia's shirt, and then made short work of the pants he wore. She was trembling a bit as she stroked the thick and long organ, the thought of the friction it cause thrusting deep inside her.

He groaned, clutching her shoulders a moment for support. She smiled, leaning forward to nip at his shoulder as she pumped his cock.

When she could stand it no longer, she pushed him gently. Obediently, he fell further back in his chair. She licked her lips as she studied him, allowing him to see the pleasure she took just at the sight of him. She slowly stripped of her clothes for him, glorying in the simmering warmth in his eyes as he watched her gyrate her hips and remove every piece of clothing she had. She smiled. He matched it with his classical, charismatic smile.

She knelt at his feet, bending to plant a kiss on his ankle. Taking her time, she kissed her way up his calf, his knee, the inside of his thigh until she could nuzzle her nose in the bend where thigh met groin. She breathed in the warm, musky scent of him, lapping gently at the tender skin, sucking them slowly into her mouth. Her actions brought his cock to full, bobbing attention, so she trailed the big, throbbing vein up the bottom of his of the shaft.

"Damn, Kat!" he shuddered, clutching the arms of the chair.

She wrapped her hand around the shaft and devoured him, lapping up the tasty lubricant and happily swallowing the drops of seed that seeped from the head. But soon she could not take it any longer. Promising herself she would suck him to completion sometime soon, she withdrew her mouth and his body, trailing kisses as she had along his legs. By the time she reached his face, he was desperate. His hands were buried in her long, wavy, fiery hair, pulling her mouth to his and undoing her bun. She allowed it for precious moments as she braced over him with one locked arm and pumped his cock with her free hand. Finally she broke from his kiss to position herself. She no longer had the time or the patience to tease. She needed him inside her. Now! He placed his hands at her hips to help steady her as she raised herself, aimed his cock, and then blissfully impaled herself on it.

Her climax – much to her surprise – was immediate and intense. She braced herself on him, her body quaking. Nikolia cried out as her clutching channel pulled out his own orgasm.

She collapsed atop him, desperately trying to breathe. He hugged her to him, struggling with his own breath. Finally, she laughed. "I'm sorry, my love. I couldn't hold back."

She felt him shake his head as he squeezed her. "Relax, I couldn't either." He stroked her back, ending with a fond squeeze to her ass. "It's been a while for both of us."

She laughed again. "Normally it would take a while longer so you can enjoy it."

"Mmm," He nudged her buttocks, moving her groin just enough for her to realize that he was hardening again. "Perhaps we can try again?"

Gladly, she snuggled against him. "We could."

Nikolia smirked and impaled Katerina again. She squealed in delight, and even louder when he stood up and carried her to his desk. They pushed everything off his desk, sending books and paper crashing to the floor.

"Fuck me," she demanded under her breath. "Fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme…!"

He groaned, braced his hands on her hips, and slammed him home.

She screamed. "Yes, Nik, yes!"

Spurred on by her cries, he started to fuck her with purpose, until she screamed again, her walls convulsing around him as she came. "Again!" he demanded, not slowing his pace a bit as she crested one peak.

Sunset eyes opened, stared at him in disbelief. Her lips parted, about to spew blessings or curses. He never found out which. All he heard was the scream that ripped from her chest as he rode her through another orgasm.

Knowing he couldn't take much more, he grunted. "Again!" His head hung forward, loose hair trailing over her breasts as he slammed her through one more sobbing orgasm before allowing his own to spill into her body.

Katerina was trembling, actually trembling. She had never came that hard, or that many times, since her honeymoon. She sat with her eyes closed, trying remember how to breathe.

Nikolia was braced above her, hands gripping her hips. His cock was still lodged within her pulsing channel kept squeezing it despite the fact that it was no longer quite hard. He was smiling, eyes closed. His dark hair was wet with sweat.

He chuckled, pulling back and sitting on his chair. "Worth the wait!" he pronounced.

She lefted her head, averted her eyes and snorted, doing her best not to react as he pulled from her body. "So glad you enjoyed it."

He laughed. "So did you."

Katerina tried to get her bearings, but on shaky legs she found it be rather difficult. Nikolia grabbed her and pulled her over to him. She quickly curled up on him.

"So what brought this on?" Nikolia asked.

"No reason," she said, but Nikolia knew that she was lying. "It's just… I heard the cat calls from those Mandalorian women. I just wanted to know if you still found me sexy."

"I find you extremely sexy, mi amore." He said, wrapping his arms around her. "I fought too hard to be with you, and I love you."

"I love you more, you know that?"

"I know. But I don't think you want to know what I'm gonna do to you when you try to get your clothes. If you thought last time was intense, you haven't seen anything yet."

Katerina gulped, but mostly out of excitement. "Do I have another choice?"

"Unless you want to go back to our room naked."

"Now there is a thought."

* * *

Author's Notes:

_So, Fuuko, what did you think of this chapter?_

_Fuuko no miko: It was HOT! I just wish I could have Nikolia all to myself!_

_I would stop there._

_Fuuko no miko: And have him in lion cloth!_

_Katerina *grabbing onto Nikolia*: Back off! This is _my_ man!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys, The New Mandalord here.**

**So I decided that this'll be the last installment of _Diplomatic Mission. _I feel like it is over and done with, and I'm going on to work on another Thundercats fic, along with some Skyrim one-offs, and a possible Game of Thrones, fic as well.**

**Si until then, please read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 11

There were times – not many, but a few – when he enjoyed being a part of the royal escort. As he filled his wine cup once more from a passing maid, it struck him that this might be one of them. Tonight, all of the senators, lords and ladies, and big-wigs stopped licking each other's boots and instead licked his and his warriors.

He settled back in his place on the bench among his warriors who chose to come and drink. The sweet, fruity taste of Thunderian wine filled his mouth and brought a smile to his lips. It was pretty weak compared to Mandalorian gal, but the warmth which spread through him felt relaxing. He would still need a glass of tihaar to help him sleep tonight though.

The great ballroom of the palace was hazy with smoke and heavy with the smell of roasted meat and fresh baked bread. Its great white walls were draped with banners. Dark grey, dark emerald green, crimson: the Mando'a Wolf of the Wynne, Tsu'Chan's Fy'ran, and the lion of the Thundercats. A band was playing their native instruments and played several local ballads, but down at his end of the hall their music could scarcely be heard over the roar of the fire, the clangor of pewter plates and cups, and the low mutter of a hundred drunken conversations.

It was the third hour of the farewell feast laid for the Mandalord. An over the top fanfare roared out, causing everyone to look up, and Marks to almost spill his drink. His lord had come in first, escorting the empress. A jeweled tiara gleamed amidst her long golden hair, its ruby a perfect match for her pale red eyes. His lord helped her up the steps to the dais and led her to her seat, and Cheetara seemed to be enjoying every step.

Next came Emperor Lion-O himself, after three days of rest, with Lady Lara-Su on his arm. The emperor demanded respect from his supporters, and Marks found it hard not to. He still had some bandages underneath his regal clothing, and needed a cane to help him keep his balance. He walked like a man who was injured and proud of it.

After them came General Panthro followed by General Cortez who eyed over the crowd, possibly looking for Marks. Close behind came Nikolia, in black wool trimmed with red, the Thundercats colors. He had his wife, Duchess Katerina Angelucci on his arm. A strong woman, not like the wisp of girls he had to shrug off. Her hair a cascade of fiery curls under a jeweled net. Marks noticed the school-girl looks she gave her husband as they passed through the throng of guests and the timid way she smiled at him. He decided she was very much in love with her husband. Nikolia did not even have to sense to realize the look she was giving him; he was grinning like a fool.

After them came the two Stewards, WilyKit and WilyKat; twins and tricksters. WilyKat was a young man who had experienced several hardships in his life, but still found his reason to smile. His sister was a hollow wisp of a girl. Poor thing had probably seen and experienced things of which he could not put into words.

After all had been seated, toasts were made, thanks were given and returned, and the ball began.

Marks was dressed in a very grandiose and over-the-top dress uniform only made for those who have reached the mark of Chieftain, and hung with gold cording and medals. The red jacket was almost painfully bright, crossed by a garish gold sash that had dark green Fy'ran scales running up the side. Just the sort of pompous and totally meaningless display of opulence one might expect from rubbing elbows with ruling elites. He wouldn't have put up with it had it not been for his recent promotion.

He hated these social events. Zander used to call them _"a chance for the pompous a-holes to jerk each other off."_ And from what Marks could see from the immense crowd, Zander would have been quite right. His Lord and Lady seemed to be having a genuinely nice time as Aaron swung Lara-Su around the ballroom floor in a graceful tango. While Emperor Lion-O and Empress Cheetara seemed to be having a nice time mingling with their guests. He then took a good, long look at his warriors

Da'tir wore a severe black suit, with a long-tailed coat draped over one arm. San'cha wore a long dress of deep blue, tight at the waist and a low cut neck. The Thunderian males would have hit on her all night, if it was not for her muscles or scars.

The other lieutenants, or people who Lion-O chose, wore less extravagant versions of Da'tir's uniform, while others were dressed in plain white leggings and a white shirt with a soft leather jerkin over the top, and at least they looked like officers. Marks walked over to them gave them a simple order.

"Will you all relax and try not to look like soldiers with rods up your asses?" he said with an annoyed scowl, but they hid their smirks. "This is a party for us, the 'heroes of Thundera.' So if you don't go out there and mingle, I swear to both Gods that I will make you all ten laps around the entire planet!"

They all looked at each other, even hard-as-nails San'cha seemed unsure of being around people who never even held a gun, let alone seen someone who made a profession out of it. But suddenly, as if a force of nature, they were swarmed by Thundera's elite. Da'tir, for his knowledge on mechanics, was swarmed by different auto companies. San'cha, for her looks, was swarmed by different fashion experts though Marks highly doubted how jet-black skin would look in pink flamingo feathers.

For all of the bravado Marks showed in front of his warriors, he remained quiet and content on the far wall. A few Thunderians would come up to try to have a conversation with him, but Marks would end them quickly or they would be scared off by his facial features. Days like today, he wished Zander was not the stubborn, pyromaniac, jackass who got himself blown up on Terminus Prime. Zander could go into a party such as this one and make it his own. With a snap of his fingers, he could have a girl under each arm. Two snaps, they would be naked and no one would question it. Three snaps, he could turn the whole party into a giant orgy. And all that time, Marks would be in his quarters, finishing on his work, and listening to the latest thump band album.

Marks finished off one drink and debated on slipping out to do just that, but someone then caught his attention.

From a small crowd of young elitist boys, came a puma. She gave a small bow to the boys and then rushed over to Marks. She pulled him with such force that Marks swore that his arm would've been yanked off his socket.

"H-hey! Wait! What the -?!"

"Play along!" The puma said.

"Pushy broad!" He said under his breath, until he got a good look at his kidnapper.

"They refused to leave me alone," Pumyra said. "Just pretend to be my date for now."

Her hair was up in a bun with hair-sticks studded with gems, and she wore a high-collared black and purple dress with long purple gloves and a red belt. She looked at him with rusted amber eyes, and a fragrance of alcohol lingered on her breath that told Marks that those boys tried to take advantage of her.

"I swear!" she snapped. "When it comes to those aristocratic prodigal sons, a female warrior must be a rarity! They treat me like I'm some exotic beast!" She then noticed that Marks was in a form of shellshock, not like the mesmerized looks of lust that the other men gave her. "What's with you?"

It took a bit for Marks to find his tongue. "I didn't think you were into –"

Before Marks could finish his statement, Pumyra elbowed the lower part of his jaw up which caused Marks to bite his tongue. Pumyra then hear the cackling of elitist ladies, saying how it was unladylike for her to use her elbows, so she dragged him outside.

From across the ballroom, Aaron could see his new Chieftain being dragged out by a young woman and was happy for him. He was a good man, and deserved someone nice.

On the deck, Pumyra let out a long held in sigh. "I'm no good at this. I'm much more comfortable swinging a sword or shooting something."

"You said it." Marks said as he leaned against the railing. "What the heck happened to you though? What made Pumyra, the demon of the swamp, go fluttering around like this?"

"Drop the demon of the swamp," Pumyra said. "I only dress like a man because it's easier to move around! It's not like I do it for kicks! But I guess I shouldn't try things I'm not used to. This material is so light and smooth that it feels like I'm naked. Does it look weird?"

"Nah, not a bit." Marks said. "You look pretty good."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you look a lot better than those girls flockin' around your king." He cracked a small smile. "How about it? Why don't you ask him to dance?"

"N-no, I couldn't," Pumyra said with a light blush. "The empress would be all over him tonight. Plus, I've only ever danced at my village festivals when I was a child. I'd probably step on his feet."

Marks said nothing, just relaxed on the cold marble railing. "But what about you?" Pumyra asked. "I never took you as the type to show up around here."

"I thought I'd see for myself."

"Huh?"

"My brother, Zander, used to be the king of these events," said Marks. "And he used to tell me all sorts of stories about them. How much gossip he was able to collect, whom he saw and chatted with, and even how many girls he was able to bed. Thought I'd see if he was telling the truth."

"And?"

"And, what?"

"What does the great Captain-"

"Chieftain."

"Xavier Marks think of this?"

Before Marks could answer, the fanfare blew out again. This time signaling Emperor Lion-O was going to make a speech. "You go on ahead," Marks said.

"Not coming?"

"Nah! I think I'll enjoy the night air a little longer. Besides, I can't stand listening to people drone on ."

"All right," Pumyra stood up and dusted off her dress. "Don't stay out too long."

"Got it," Marks said as he stretched out on the railing.

After the fanfare died down, Lion-O mentally went over his speech. Like most kings he put on his gentleman like façade, but unlike those monarchs his was genuine. He welcomed everyone who attended, talked about his ordeals, the bravery of the sixth company, and the current state of the Empire and how allying the Empire with the U.R. would be a benefit for all of Third Earth. After another round of thunderous applause, he went down a few steps to the banquet table and started the feast.

By the third course, Marks decided to take his seat at the main table. He was seated next to next to Panthro and Bengali. Looking around, Marks noticed that all of his warriors had left – probably to party with the rest. Which was good because then they could drink, fight and fuck until their hearts content without breaking something that cost more than they did. Several courses came and went and wine flowed like water. Marks enjoyed the spice wine, and as he placed the goblet to his lips his vision was drawn to the figure in purple who sauntered towards him.

"Mind if I join you?" Pumyra took the vacant seat next to the Mandalorian before he could even reply.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Ofcourse." She replied slyly. "Stay and enjoy my company or leave and find someone else's who is likely half as attractive and twice as intoxicated."

Marks couldn't help the grin that her comment had drawn.

"I think I would prefer the former."

Sheraised her own goblet of Thunderan wine in a mock salute to him. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

He didn't expect any of this to happen….especially not to him. He had prided himself on his work ethic. Always putting his duty to protecting his lord and lady first above everything else, making sure that his troops are in order and are not misbehaving, particularly out of their own territory and especially when they are out in a diplomatic mission.

Yet here he was.

Laying in a bed softer than what he's used to and staring at an unfamiliar ceiling whose decorations were nothing he would even dream of waking up to, as feminine as they are. Drapes of red, brown and orange hung from the canopy on either side of him and the scent of flowers native to this planet wafted pleasantly in the air, soothing, relaxing his nerves. The only other fragrance mingling with it were the ones coming from the sleeping figure next to him, her fur covered arm draped lazily across his naked chest, her bare leg atop his own, as though she staked a claim on him.

For the last few hours she did. He did stake one on hers as well.

Everything else be damned.

He fought, or at least he thought he did. Fought against the call of the flesh…against the heat that rapidly surged through his body when she first laid a hand on his arm, not even in a suggestive manner. She had grasped at him when she tried to balance herself from the alcohol that rendered her legs wobbly. He had lectured her about overindulging during the festivities but his words fell on deaf ears. She was only taking sips at a time but the puma apparently didn't hold her liquor well. They had been engaged in casual talk with each other for a while, starting at first in a big group but as the time passed they had found that they were by themselves, everyone else wandering off to a different table. Not that he minded. They enjoyed the other's company or so it seemed. They had found that they had things in common, as strange as that may be and as different as their origins were. The hours flew like minutes and the glasses of empty alcohol piled on their table faster than they can keep track. Chieftain Marks was not concerned at all as he held his own quite well. But the puma apparently did not. She had gotten a little too giggly after the first few glasses and despite his threats she kept putting the drink to her lips. At one point he considered it moot and allowed her to indulge. He was certainly not her keeper, and what she chose to do was her business.

Then the party ended.

Her quarters were on the way to his, so he offered to be the gentleman and escort her to it. He had caught on to some of his own men hitting on the young Thunderan and he didn't think she would make it to there without having to try to kick one of his men's asses. What he didn't expect was his own body's reaction to her touch.

What the fuck did he get himself into?

He wasn't going to lie. He thought she was rather attractive for her kind. The amber eyes that burned with conviction, the sly smile on her lips whenever she got what she wanted, the contrasting colors of her hair that complimented her fur quite nicely. Her body was lean and athletic and quite graceful whenever he caught a glimpse of it. But of course he didn't think much of this. He was in Thundera to fulfill his duties as the head of the sixth regiment, not to make eyes with the local women. In particular not this one, as he had known that she was one of the emperor's concubines and the empress' favorite lady in waiting. He was not going to get into the mix of that seemingly complicated arrangement.

At least that was his plan.

It was one of those plans that apparently didn't work.

His brother would have had a field day teasing him about it.

Pumyra stirred, opening her eyes slightly to gaze at the Chieftain of the sixth regiment of the Tsu Chans' who lay next to her. He had in his face a combination of satisfaction and concern. His eyes were nailed to the ceiling, so focused on it that she was quite sure he wasn't completely aware that she was awake. She closed her eyes again, not wishing to disturb him in his reverie, whatever it was that consumed his thoughts. She snuggled closer to him, pressing her naked chest to his arm and savoring the warmth of his presence. She felt him flinch, more in surprise than repulsion. She knew with the way he reacted to her earlier that he was anything but averse to her.

It was not supposed to happen…not yet anyway.

But it was inevitable.

Pumyra had found herself drawn to the Chieftain of the visiting regiment after they had rescued Emperor Lion-O. She thought at first that it was more of a feeling of gratitude towards him and his army that helped save her majesty. But as she got to know him in the days that followed she had developed a genuine curiosity about the Chieftain himself. He appeared gentler underneath the tons of metal that served as his armor, and more vulnerable. She had gotten to hear about his planet, his origins and about a world she never knew existed beyond Thundera. She had grown up in an isolated island before she had been taken captive. Even then she was amazed at the vastness that Thundera was. Now learning about the galaxy that existed beyond what she knew piqued her curiosity more. This wonder about the worlds beyond third earth gave her an excuse to spend more time with Chieftain Marks, or Xavier as she would call him, much to his chagrin and annoyance. And although he seemed to be irritated by her referring to him other than the designation everyone else did, her company didn't seem to bother him as much. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it.

Then…this happened.

He had been the chivalrous one, offering to escort her to her quarters so as to avoid any possible unpleasant encounters with his own men that are equally intoxicated as she was, if not more. She had noticed that he himself appeared to be quite sober, which she had found rather amazing considering they probably consumed an equal amount of wine, if he had not used more. But then again she was not known to have a high tolerance for the beverage. She had rather lost track her intake of it, as engaged and as consumed as she was with his company. It was too late before she realized she couldn't even stand on two feet without tumbling over.

"Thank you, Xavier." She sputtered when she opened the door to her quarters.

"Marks." He corrected her again for the infinite time. The Chieftain was not normally so snappy when he was referred to anything but his rank and designation. He was never that kind of person, but hearing her purr his name out like that elicited reactions in him that while not foreign, made him very, very uncomfortable.

His reflexes made him catch her in time when she tripped and just about smacked her head on the metal ring that served as her doorknob. He cursed. She giggled. He picked her up in his arms and not so gently put her in her bed to avoid any more physical mishaps. He thought he did that a little too callously as she squealed when her back hit the bed covers with a thump. He didn't mean to be rude, but he was quickly losing a battle against his own body.

Divines forbid.

"Xavier…" she called out to him, purring again as he rapidly made his way to the door to take leave.

"What?" he snapped, turning his head rapidly towards her direction. That had been a mistake. He should have just kept his back to her. Her skirt had hiked up to her raised thigh and he had more than a glimpse of a good expanse of it. The straps across her shoulder that held her top in place had slid suggestively off her shoulder and had flashed to him the top of her left breast.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

She lifted a hand to show him the communicator that he had dropped. "This fell off of you."

"Yeah I need that." He muttered as he took a few hasty steps towards her. He snatched the communicator off her hands but before he could about face and walk away she had taken hold of his wrist. "I need to go, Lady Pumyra."

"Go where?" she cocked a smile as she pulled him closer. While his face was hesitant, his body was not.

She had gotten on her knees and guided his captured wrist to her waist. She enjoyed the torn look on his face as she reached out to cup it. "You could still say No, Chieftain. I can take it."

But I can't…he spoke to himself. When she closed her eyes and pulled him closer, the Chieftain knew it was futile to resist.

This time he made the move.

He closed his mouth over hers, taking possession of it, of her.

Her lips were so soft.

She guided his hands around her waist. He pulled her closer to him, molding her body against his. He felt a slow burn start to consume him as he allowed her to strip him free of his clothing that was beginning to feel tight and constricting. He did his part and slid her clothing off of her warm body as well. Once naked she pulled him with her on the bed and for one of the few times in his lifetime, Xavier Marks felt that the situation was beyond his control.

Pumyra reflexively arched toward him, trying to get to him as close as physically possible. His thin fur against hers gave her goosebumps. She was gasping for air when he finally pulled away from their kiss. She let out a small "Ah" when his mouth found its way to the side of her neck, behind her ear and started licking a path downwards to her shoulder. He placed small nibbles along the way, much to her delight. She slipped her hands through the thickness of his hair, rubbing his head in a manner that raised the hairs on his neck. She lifted her right leg to twine against his, pulling him closer and allowing her to feel the rigid length of him on her thigh.

"Lady Pumyra…we shouldn't…" Marks tried with his last effort to stop what he considers to be a moment of insanity, even if he knew he was going to regret it.

"Shouldn't stop you mean?" she purred as his hand stopped but an inch away from her aching breast. "Call me Pumyra…Xavier…" she took his hesitating hand and placed it on her breast, kneading it in his behalf. "Don't you want this…"

"It's not that…" his voice came in a choke. The hardened nipple in his palm and the soft breast in his hand made it difficult to think straight. The tightness in his loins was no help either.

Fight it, Xavier his inner voice cried out to him.

His mind screamed. His body did not listen.

"Then what is it?"

Her hand had then moved down to his rock-hard shaft, enveloping it. He shuddered and gasped.

The Chieftain was losing this battle fast.

"Fuck I don't know anymore." He conceded as he lowered his mouth to replace his hand on her breast. Pumyra held her breath when she felt his lips tug at her aching nipple, his tongue swirling around it delicately. His hand then wandered around to her thigh, cupping the softness of her buttocks and drawing her closer to him. The puma writhed beneath the mandalorian Chieftain as he caressed every inch of her. She on the other hand allowed her palms to explore his taut body, feeling his muscles contract in response to her touch. His tongue left her breast to take the other one, as she murmured in delight. Pumyra felt the wetness begin between her legs as she savored the feel of the Chieftain's warm hands. Suddenly her alcohol befuddled brain seemed to be working in clarity, taking in his every move, his every touch, his every kiss.

The thunderan's possession of his hardness was more than Chieftain Marks can handle. She was massaging him, sliding her hand across his length, rubbing her thumb against the bottom of the head of his moist penis. He on the other hand continued to lay his tongue against her fur, kissing, caressing, nibbling on her sensitive spots. And if her response was any indication he was hitting her on all the right areas.

Pumyra gently pushed him off of her, making him lay on her bed, almost sinking him in the softness of her blankets. Before he could ask her what she was up to, she had moved down on him and had taken him inside her mouth.

Chieftain Marks cussed with the incredible sensations the puma were eliciting with her consuming of his manhood. He threw his head back when she sucked him so hard she cheeks sunk in. He found himself grasping the pillows and blankets, trying hard not to cum in her mouth. He held in his breath as she continued her assault on him. She licked him, nibbled on him, milked him for all he was worth. When he figured he could take no more he pulled her off of him and flipped him on her stomach.

The Chieftain pulled Pumyra to her knees, lifting up her buttocks and bending her over. He feasted on her visually, savoring the look of wantonness on her face. Her cheeks were flushed, her breathing was hard, she was licking her lips from the intensity of their session. His vision then moved to her firm buttocks and her parted legs, the wet lips between her thighs inviting him for a taste. He did just that, holding her cheeks in his palms and squeezing them while he put his mouth to her aching delta. Pumyra screamed when he did. He sucked on her wet pussy enthusiastically, drawing out her natural juices as he did. He licked her, delved into her, dipping his tongue in between the lips to savor the taste of her. He felt her muscles contracting against his tongue, and as he sensed she was coming to her climax he got on his knees and buried his cock inside of her.

Pumyra jolted when he did. She bit her lip as he started to pump enthusiastically behind her. His hands were on her waist, his balls slapped against the lips of her sex. She squeezed his length when it slid in and out of her. Xavier Marks grit his teeth as he felt the sensation start to build from the center of his loins, rapidly spreading throughout his entire being. Her wet warmth enveloped him perfectly while he pounded her roughly, mercilessly. Pumyra panted beneath him as his hard length pummeled her insides. He felt his whole body seize as his climax hit him with the intensity of a massive explosion. He felt his warm seed surge through him, spurting inside the screaming Thunderian beneath him as she bucked in her own orgasm. For what seemed to be the longest minute of his life, the Mandalorian held on to that intense feeling of ecstasy, savoring every second of it as he slowly made a descent from his high and collapsing in a heap against the puma. He rolled on to his back, trying to catch his breath as he did. Pumyra turned to her side, appearing sated, a smile evident on her moist lips. She bit them when an aftershock of her orgasm made her shudder. She closed her eyes, as though having an aftermath of her climax, holding on to the warm fluids between her legs that the Mandalorian Chieftain had given to her.

For once he had nothing to say, as Xavier Marks opened his mouth. What does one say after an intense encounter like that? Thank you? Nice boning you? That was fun? He was still gaping wordlessly when the puma opened her eyes and met his curious gaze with her sleepy ones.

She reached out to cup his face. "That was as incredible as I thought it would be." She murmured.

She had been thinking about this?

"How can I not?" she spoke as though she had read his mind. "You've captivated me somehow, Xavier." She spoke his name like an incantation. "I don't know what it is about you that turns me on so."

"Pumyra…"

"Its okay." She laughed as though he was feeling guilty about not feeling the same way, but that was so not the truth.

Because he did feel that way about her. He did want to take her down, rip her clothes and make her call out his name in unparalleled bliss.

He wanted to fuck her until she begged him to stop…and maybe not even cease to do so.

He just didn't want to admit it.

Not until today that is.

He had exercised every ounce of control he had not to give in. But dammit he was only mortal, with his faults. He was not perfect.

"Do you know how many nights I've spent thinking about this…." She proceeded to snuggle in his arms and lick his ear. He flinched as that tickled him. An uncharacteristic little laugh came out of his lips.

"You're not the only one." He confessed as he turned to kiss her on her forehead.

"You don't have to…"

"I don't make things up Pumyra." The Chieftain pulled her closer, savoring her warmth and proximity. "And I won't lie to you."

"I like the sound of that." She sighed as she closed her eyes, as the after effects of the alcohol now seemed to seep in.

She started snoring lightly before he could even respond to that one. Chieftain Marks sighed contently as he closed his eyes as well. He didn't fall asleep though, as he wondered how in the galaxy is he going to go home without having his mind completely occupied with this one night.

What the fuck did I get myself into?

He eventually fell asleep.

Only to wake up about an hour later when he felt her teeth nibbling on his ear….her hand snaking its way down his crotch and waking him up with a hand job. He could barely register anything when she grasped him firmly, stimulating him to full wakefulness with her ministrations.

"Pumyra…" he barely got her name out of his throat.

"Yes Xavier?"

Within a heartbeat she was on top of him, covering his mouth with hers, dipping her tongue inside his. Her palms pressed against his chest, rubbing his own nipples, sending shocks of delight through him. His hands moved of their own accord to settle on her supple hips, caressing her buttocks and filling his hands with them. He then moved them across her soft back, the curves of her waist and the sides of her breasts. His ran his thumbs across her nipples, teasing, tantalizing them. He heard her gasp in response.

"Gods you don't know how much I want you."

"I want you too."

"Fuck me then."

"Your wish is my command."

She squealed when he reversed their positions. He had maneuvered both of them with her ending up on her back, her legs up on his shoulders, his member situated between her thighs. His eyes were now clouded with desire as he met hers that burned with want. She licked her lips yet again, and that just about sent him through the roof. He wanted to see those lips parted, panting, crying his name out while she writhed in ecstasy. He slid his erection against her wet nether lips, rubbing, teasing, making her squirm and beg him to drill her with it.

"Xavier please…."

"Please what my lady?"

"I want you inside me…"

"I thought you'd never ask."

He impaled her with his shaft, driving himself to the hilt as she flexed, wrapping her legs around his waist as he started to move. He cupped both of her supple breasts with his hands as he nailed her. Hard. So hard he was sure he was hurting her but her moans and cries were anything but of pain. She reached to claw his arms on her, drawing blood as she did. He felt more pleasure than pain from her marks and he felt his throat constricting with desire. He closed his eyes, enjoying every moment he slid in and out of her hot orifice. Her whimpers were music to his ears.

She muttered something in her native tongue which was all foreign to the Chieftain but it seemed to indicate that she was coming and coming fast. A scream died in her throat as he felt her squirt her warm fluids on his organ, spilling out of her and dripping on to the sheets. He followed close behind her as he felt the rapid surge of his own fluids out, drenching her midsection when she moved and accidentally pulled him out. They both wilted after that climax, both sinking in the puma's disheveled bed. Pumyra didn't seem to mind that her crotch was wet with both their explosions. She curled into a ball and allowed her new lover to wrap her in his embrace.

Chieftain Marks felt a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest when she curled up against him. He placed a possessive arm around her and buried his face in her hair. He can do this all night.

But then….Shit is going to hit the fan, he thought. He's just bedded the Emperor's concubine. He had a feeling he was never going to hear the end of it from Mandalord Aaron.

I'm in fucking hot water now.

Nobody must know….

But what if someone sees him exiting her bedchambers? He wasn't sure nobody saw them when he escorted her back from the party.

Shit.

He didn't want to just sneak out of there either. It felt wrong to just abandon her then and there. He didn't want her to think she was just something he wanted to pass the time with.

Because admit it or not, he felt more than that.

Since when did his life get so goddamn complicated?

Since the moment he stepped in her bedchambers and screwed her.

Actually, maybe even earlier….when he first laid eyes on her on the battlefield and thought she looked rather fetching, even if she was covered in mud.

This is what happens when you stick your nose in something you're not supposed to. He can almost hear Nikolia say.

He ran a frustrated palm across his face.

* * *

They went at it at least three or four more times before Chieftain Marks snuck out of her bedroom close to the break of dawn. He had lost count of how many times they romped….in her bed, on the dresser table, on the floor and in the bathtub.

It was almost unfathomable that all of that occurred in just one night.

He was spent by the time he had crawled out of her bed, and she was the one who actually woke him up to remind him of the time. He made sure no one was in the hallways when he did go out.

"It's going to be fine." She reassured him when he expressed his concerns about what had transpired that night. "No one needs to know."

"I'm not ashamed of what we did, Pumyra." He said in between parting kisses. "I just don't want to get you in trouble with the emperor and all."

She smiled at him with no trace of apprehension in her features. "No worries, my Chieftain."

He kissed her long and hard before he reluctantly took off for his own untouched bed.

The puma opened her eyes when she felt his presence gone. She pulled the blankets over her naked body as though savoring his scent on them.

She had never been kissed like that as far as she could remember. And underneath the Chieftain's demeanor she knew the Chieftain likely felt towards her what she felt about him.

She needed to talk to her emperor and empress.

* * *

"We're going to get caught."

"And I would care because…"

"I don't want you to get in trouble."

She laughed. "How much trouble can I get into?"

"Your emperor is not going to be pleased."

"I'm not his wife. That would have been a different issue."

"Still…"

"Or don't I please you anymore?"

"You know that isn't true."

"Xavier…."

"What?"

"Just shut up and fuck me."

With that she silenced him with her tongue in his mouth. He closed his eyes, allowed her to strip him of his armor piece by piece. She didn't remove it all however, just disengaged the parts to expose his bare chest and run her hands on them. She rapidly took apart the armor that protected him from his waist down as well, just enough to free his manhood from its tight confines. It had sprung free, firm and moist and ready for her.

He's got to hand it to Pumyra. She knows what she wants and apparently had no qualms about trying to get it.

"Gods…Pumyra…." He ran his fingers through her thick auburn hair, grasping them tightly when she went down and swallowed his shaft. Her teeth barely grazed it, almost making him jump out of his skin. Her tongue was soft, warm and nimble as it caressed him, sucked him, lapped hungrily at him. Her hands massaged underneath his tightened balls. "Slow down…you're going to make me explode."

All he heard in response was a giggle and the sensation of her pulling him out of her mouth. He then felt a different texture on him and when he opened his eyes he saw her cradling his shaft in between her supple breasts. Her hungry eyes met his, a glint of mischief in them. She then started sucking on his turgid tip, her eyes not leaving his.

The cat sure knows how to keep his attention.

It was one very erotic sight.

She then slid up on him, pushing his shoulders down so he sank down on the forest floor. She lifted a leg on his shoulder and raised her skirt. She had no panties underneath her outfit and he was treated to the sight of her naked pussy. It was swollen and dripping with her own wetness.

"Would you like a taste my Chieftain?"

He grabbed her by the hips and drew a long lick in between her legs. Pumyra squealed in delight on feeling his rough tongue on her wet lips. He pushed it inside her and started lapping like a cat drinking its milk. His strokes were long and firm, and his lips formed a suction that drove her mad. He then inserted two fingers inside her, probing her g spot while he continued to nibble on her hot center. The puma pushed her crotch against his face, enjoying the way the Mandalorian pleased her with his mouth and the rapid motion of his fingers. She pulled him by the hair when she had enough and was about to sit on him when he shook his head.

"Uh-oh, not this time."

"Xavier what…"

Chieftain Marks rapidly got to his feet, grabbed the puma by the hair and pushed her against the tree he had been leaning on. She let out a little scream when she realized what he was planning to do. He parted her legs, lifting one up and then slid himself inside her wet slit. He started ramming against her with almost a kind of viciousness to it. His pull on her hair was tight that her neck was exposed to him and in between pumps he had latched on to it, biting her and drawing blood. Pumyra yelped, closing her eyes and surprisingly enjoyed the feel of his canines on her neck. She felt no pain, just an intensification of the pleasurable sensations her body has been racked with.

"Xavier…."

He let her neck go, thinking he might have hurt her, but her moans told him she was enjoying every minute of this. "Am I hurting you my lady?"

"No…please don't stop…oh….."

The Chieftain let her hair go and moved his hands to her breasts instead, squeezing them hard when he felt his orgasm looming. He grunted as he spent himself inside her, again managing to sink his sharp teeth on her shoulders. He felt her shudder beneath him and knew she had come too, her hot warmth dripping on him as she came. The two were panting once they had been sated. Chieftain Marks braced himself against the tree, trying to support himself on an arm while he tried to put his armor back together. Pumyra turned around to lean against the tree and slid her clothes back up to cover herself. Once done she helped the Mandalorian put himself back together.

She reached out to swipe his messy hair, trying to coif it back together, a sweet, satisfied smile on her lips.

The Chieftain again started to have this warm, fuzzy, completely alien sensation as he watched her try to fix him.

The troop was supposed to pack and up leave within the next few days and he can't help but think that foreboding feeling of emptiness, knowing he was going to leave her behind.

This was her world after all, and he thought it was going to be completely selfish of him to ask her to go with him.

The last few days since their romp in her bedroom they had exchanged sly glances across the banquet table. Being the head of the regiment he was allowed to sit with his Lord and Lady during meals, and though he typically ate with his men, this time he couldn't pass up a chance to sit across her.

He enjoyed watching her with her adorable table manners. She would scowl at him too when he would steal a wink at her or eat his food suggestively. She in turn extended her feet to rub against his leg, much to his combined amusement and disapproval.

Then of course there were those stolen moments of intimacy. Not necessarily having intercourse all the time, but stolen glances, smiles, a touch here and a kiss there. He had to admit, the puma was more daring then he was with her shows of affection and keeping a straight face for him was beginning to be difficult. At night they would sneak out to the rooftops, stare at the night sky and he would point out to her the different places he had been to, to which she would express awe and wonder, though not mentioning once any interest of going there someday too.

She would put her hand under his, and be content with that, holding him while he spoke of his adventures. They had made out on the rooftops too, though not as intimately as they normally would inside their quarters. This time they would get it on in his own room as well. No words were needed, just an expression of their bodies needs.

The Chieftain wasn't sure what to make of it, and she avoided the discussion of what they were to do next.

It seemed like she didn't want to talk about the end.

He didn't want to either.

Some days he wished his brother was here, alive, and telling him what to do. Not that he'd listen all the time, but his suggestions were certainly welcome.

* * *

The next morning was time to ship off. Marks eyed over his warriors, and they were pathetic at best. Fortunately for them they were all wearing helmets, so no one in the royal families could see the recent bruises, bags, or blood-shot eyes they received from last few nights of the farewell festivities. Most of them were leaning on each other for support, while others were more than likely asleep in their own suits.

"You should receive the new technology and mechanics within a week." Lara-Su said. She then gave Cheetara a friendly hug good-bye.

"You should come back sometime," Lion-O said. "I promise rescuing me will not be a part of the agenda."

"Non-sense," Aaron said. "You should come to Mandalore. Get a feel for what the universe is like"

"Plus, you'll get to know how Mandalorians truly do it." Lara-Su said, clearly enjoying how red Lion-O and Cheetara had become.

With some final goodbyes, they entered the Tortoise which led them back up to the Destiny's Ascension, which was now stuck with job of towing the Hopewell back to Mando'a.

Once aboard, most of the lower ranked warriors found their way into the freezers to sleep off their exhaustion, while the officers went back to their posts or quarters. Marks took the liberty of waiting until after the ships went made the jump into slipspace before taking his leave. Like all of his warriors, Marks was tired, and the jump always left him with a headache. Fortunately for him, he always had a bottle of aged Red-Eye in his cabin to dull the pain and anxiety. Now all that was left was the painstaking task of finding it.

His room was not sumptuous, nor was anywhere near as tidy. His cabin consisted of an aquarium that held all sorts of exotic fishes, a locker that held his armor, modifications and cloths, his private terminal, display case for model ships, and a bathroom with shower that actually has its own hot water. Some perks of being an officer meant that he got a full-sized bed, office desk, and standard furniture to make a minor living room area. But as of recently, it looked like a tornado ripped through the cabin. All sort of books and maps were stacked all over room, and decade old business papers covered the room.

After removing his armor, and slipping into more comfortable clothes, he yelled out, "You can come out now!"

"How did you know?" Pumyra asked, stepping out of his bathroom in a cloud of steam. Her fur was damp and she was wrapped in a towel.

"Call it a guess," Marks sighed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying on Thundera."

"I wanted to tag along," she said. "You warned me about System-13, so I decided to see the universe in a different way?"

"By joining the Tsu'Chans? Pumyra, your fur will catch fire the first second you step onto Tsu'Cha."

"I know that," she said as she walked over to him. She had a slight sway in her hips, and she moved through the mess with feline agility. "But I'm not going to Tsu'Cha."

"Oh, really? Where are you going then? Because I don't like having stowaways on my ship."

"Wherever a certain Chieftain intends to go," she said. "To follow him through heaven and hell, and then make sweet love to him after."

"That Chieftain must be a lucky man then. Do I know him?"

"You might. He's a Tsu'Chan, just like you. Completely bald, haft of his face was cracked from severe wind damage, and a scar running up the other side, but extremely handsome. And he has the makings of a great leader, even if he doesn't believe it."

"Good luck finding him," Marks said before they both crashed onto his bed. Pumyra's towel easily slipped off her, and soon so did Marks's clothes.

"Nothing worse than a wet cat." He murmured in her ear as he licked it. Pumyra giggled as it tickled here. "You're drenching my bed Thunderan."

"And what of it? Are you going to do anything about that?"

She let out a little scream when he just about pounced on her, starting an oral invasion of her still wet body. His mouth and tongue were everywhere, as though he wanted to dry her with it. Pumyra tried not to be shocked that he was being so thorough. She was squealing in delight and laughter as he lightly smacked her bottom, telling her to settle down. .

She felt the muscles between her legs clench with excitement. Pumyra thought she heard him whisper her name under his breath when he moved his invading mouth downwards. She wasn't quite sure as she wasn't exactly thinking clearly at this very second. It seemed as though all her circulation had moved down towards the center of her utmost pleasure, making it warm and wet.

Her claws clutched the sheets of the bed and her back arched when he clamped his lips on her wet warmth, his tongue tasting her excitement. She felt her mouth go dry while her center got wet with his lapping and her own natural secretions. A scream died in her mouth when he inserted his tongue inside her and he buried his face between her legs. She felt the spasms invade her body as an intense orgasm began spreading from her core outwards.

"Xavier…stop…" she cried as the intense pleasure racked her body. She felt herself spill unto the Mandalorian's mouth as she came, and he sucked every last drop of it.

"Are you kidding?" he laughed as he gave her one long lick before going up her body again. This time he held her thighs apart as he positioned himself between it. His arousal was beyond evident. "I'm just starting to have fun."

She moved her hands to his hips as he thrust full force inside her. She felt her head spin as he pounded her mercilessly on the bed. Forget that he almost crushed her with his weight, all she experienced were the incredible sensations running through her very core. She wrapped her legs around him as the intense movements raised every hair on her body. Pumyra screamed when she finally came, clutching at the mandalorian's back from the sheer power of her orgasm. He grunted as he followed suit, allowing himself to release his seed inside her. He put his elbows on the bed so as to avoid collapsing on the panting temptress beneath him. Xavier rolled on to his back and tried to catch his breath. Pumyra turned her back to him to catch some air for herself to recover.

Her contented sigh told Xavier that he had satisfied her well and that seemed to give him a little warm, fuzzy, foreign feeling in his chest. It was quite normal for a male to feel some pride after satiating their woman, as it seemed like an attestation to his prowess, but for some unusual reason this one felt just a hair different that what he usually experiences.

Xavier turned to the beautiful cat in his bed. Her breathing had indicated to him that she had fallen asleep. He placed an arm possessively on her waist and pressed his tired body against hers. He buried his face in her soft tresses and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't you ever, ever leave me…" he whispered in her ear as his lids fluttered shut. What he didn't realize was that Pumyra wasn't completely in dreamland yet.

A satisfied smile appeared on her lips. "I'm yours as long as you'll have me, Xavier Marks."

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

**Friends, Thunderians, quadropedes! Lend me your ears!... Seriously, I need over fifty human ears or this guy is gonna have my legs.**

**Marks: Are you trafficing parts again? I told you about that.**

**It's the only way I can make a buck these days. On another note, you seemed to enjoy this chapter.**

**Pumyra: Yes he did!**

**Tygra: Hey, I wasn't even mentioned in this fic? What the hell? Was I too manly for this fic? Afraid all of the ladies would be flocking to me?**

***Gun shot goes off, and Tygra dies... again* I'm sorry, but whenever I hear Tygra's voice, I can feel my braincells commiting suicide. One-by-one.**

**SOMEBODY GET A MOP!**


End file.
